Exodus
by Alilacia
Summary: Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. AU. Full summary inside.
1. Memories

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **Here, and yes please :-)

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted here: **

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan at **

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only they can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Exodus**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**Part One - Memories**_

Everything was how he remembered it, and yet everything had changed.

But still he couldn't deny that being back here brought him peace, even if something screamed at him that something was wrong.

_Estellio__ amin..._

_Estel, amin mela le..._

_Ada_

_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas..._

Words rang inside his mind, and he shook his head to dispel them.

Guilt surfaced again and he stopped. It had been so long since he had set foot into this haven again. Many years he had let slip by without sending any kind of word to his family. He knew that he could easily say that he had been busy, which was true. Walking the path of a ranger, and then remaining in Minas Tirith for a time to end the disputes between the Gondorians and the Corsairs that plagued their shores had taken up many a year. But even he could not deny that something had kept him from writing, kept him from letting them know that he was even alive.

_The winter these past few months have been hard. Luckily, we were well prepared this year and have been able to pass the days with no worry of food shortages._

_I have often found myself worrying about how the winter is affecting Gondor. I also find myself worrying more and more about you my son. _

_Although I know of your strength in battle, and do not doubt it for a second, the lack of news from the south worries me. I know it could simply be the harsh winter which makes travelling too perilous for a simple letter but that does not stop my heart from worrying. _

_Keep yourself safe, ion nín. Although your brothers have attempted to keep me distracted in your absence, I can tell that they too long for the day when you will walk back through the gates of Imladris and back to us. _

_Only yesterday we received news from Mirkwood..._

Strider closed his eyes tightly as the memory of the letter his father had sent him rose suddenly in his mind. Hearing from his father had brought a smile to his face, but something had stopped him from immediately writing another letter. His hand strayed absently to his pack where he knew all the letters he had been writing were stored. As well as the half written ones gathered up in haste as he had quickly left Gondor with little to no word to anyone.

He had only spoken to one, his second-in-command. Aragorn knew that the other man would be more than capable of leading the soldiers in his place, but still couldn't stop himself from allaying the soldiers' fears in what little way he could.

_"But... sir, the battle may be over and the Corsairs driven back..." the man's voice trailed off, and he found it difficult to look Thorongil in the eye. "Sir, the soldiers still need you to lead them."_

_"What they need is someone of strong character and belief in what we are fighting for." Thorongil moved closer to the man and laid his hand on his shoulder. "If there is one person who I can confidentially say would fill that position perfectly it is you." The man looked him in the eye then and placed his hand on Thorongil's shoulder in return. _

_"Why do you have to go sir?"_

_"There is somewhere I have to be. A place I left long ago and wish to see again." Thorongil answered at length, "I shall not neglect it any longer." These last words were whispered and the man barely caught them. He frowned and thought briefly to question Thorongil on the meaning of his words but at the look on his captain's face, he decided against it. Brown eyes met silver as Thorongil clasped his shoulder once more, but this time in parting, and started to move into the shadows that were created by the flickering firelight._

_"But sir..." A hesitant voice called after him, and Thorongil turned his head slightly to listen to what the man could have to say. "When I return to Minas Tirith... what shall I tell Lord Ecthelion?"_

_There was a pause as Thorongil turned his head to look out into the shadows. "Tell him that although I have valued serving him and Gondor, my path must now lead me elsewhere. There are other tasks that now call me and much time and many perils must pass, ere I come again to Gondor, if that be my fate." Thorongil turned to look him in the eyes again briefly before turning once more to the sprawling landscape ahead of him. "Lord Ecthelion has known for a long time that I would not be serving under him forever. And I think he already knew that I would not be returning with you this day."_

_"I understand." The man said softly, his brown eyes misting over slightly as he watched his captain... his friend... turn away from the life of a soldier and disappear into the shadows._

But even then, he had not been able to return home. Events away from his control had taken him deep into the darkened recesses of Mordor. It had taken him about a year to escape his captives and find another way out from Mordor. Save walking up to the gates and asking to be let out nicely.

Aragorn touched the scar on his lip absently. It had been much worse when the wound had been dealt, and Aragorn had known instantly that it would scar. Luckily, the growth of hair around his mouth and chin hid it for the most part, but he was still a little self-conscious about it. Until now all of his scars had been hidden from prying eyes.

Pressing through the last copse of trees, he found himself slowing and then stopping. Before him lay the gates to his one time home. A million thoughts ran through his head, and the desire to just turn around and leave pressed once more in his mind. No-one had seen him walk in, at least, he thought no one had; and he still didn't know if he really was ready to return to this life he had been hiding from.

Pulling a deep, shaky breath in through his lips he forced his feet to move forwards.

It seemed like he had been walking for ages before he even saw the first signs of life. This in and of itself was odd, and Aragorn frowned as he increased his pace to follow the flash of blond hair he had seen disappearing around a corner.

While he knew that it could not be his father or his brothers, he was curious to see who it was.

Eventually his search led him to an empty storeroom, one that he could only just remember from his youth.

Walking in through the door, he was just about to reach for the torch sconced on the wall when a hand wrapped itself around his neck and he was pulled in close to his assailant.

"It has been many a year since a human walked free in these halls. Speak quickly." A voice hissed into his ear, and Aragorn flinched involuntarily. Aragorn shifted to get a better look at the person holding him and stopped moving when the arm tightened even closer around his neck. From the corner of his eye, he could see strands of blond hair settling back into place. He had seen that hair before, he knew he had.

"Glorfindel?" He ventured quietly, hoping that he had gotten the identity right. The figure behind him tensed, and Aragorn heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. Seconds later a dagger was held within his line of sight and then rested just above where his heart was.

"How do you know that name, _human_?"

"I know it because you were my _saelon_ when I was a child." Aragorn said softly, the arm around his neck making it difficult to speak normally.

The arm tightened for a brief moment, and before he knew it Aragorn was spun around to face steely blue eyes.

The eyes widened, and the arms holding him disappeared. The dagger was returned to Glorfindel's side, and he looked once more at the human standing before him with surprise clear in his eyes.

"Aragorn... Estel... we all thought you were dead."

Aragorn turned away from his former teacher and stared at a point on the wall. "It hit everyone hard when letter after letter remained unanswered." Glorfindel said softly, moving so he could see into Estel's eyes.

"I..." Aragorn's eyes slipped shut before he opened them quickly and fixed his _saelon_ with a hard stare. "I did not come here to be treated this way." His anger got the better of him, winning over the guilt which had wracked him not so long ago.

"You know that I would not judge you harshly without good reason, _mellon__ nín_." The elf said quietly, "but if you truly loath setting foot through these gates again... why have you come back?"

Aragorn almost said something potentially damaging to their already strained friendship, but held his tongue when he saw the look in Glorfindel's eyes. It became clear to him then that the elf was happy to have him here, but was unsure where they stood... was quite possibly a little worried about how much he could possibly have changed in the years he had been away...

Pressing back his anger as much as he could, Aragorn ignored the surprised look that flickered over Glorfindel's face and stepped in close. He wrapped his arms around the elf in a hug and felt a small sense of relief when Glorfindel did not pull away but relaxed in his grip.

"I missed this, _mellon nín_," Aragorn spoke gently into Glorfindel's ear. "Although I was often pressed to venture out into the wilds and learn more about myself, there comes a time when you simply have to follow your heart and return to whatever you call home."

* * *

The thing about returning to your home after staying away so long... it either made you remember all that you had missed and that you were glad to see once more, or it made you wonder why you had returned in the first place.

Both these thoughts had run through his head in the time it took him to walk through the halls he had run through as a child. Had stumbled through as a teenager, trying to understand why he was different from all the others. Had lived through an adult as fate and destiny pressed even harder against his shoulders and he hadn't known where to turn.

Shaking his head, his eyes clouded over briefly when he realised where it was his feet had lead him to.

Flickering light from the candles cast weaving shadows over the many paintings that adorned the walls. Aragorn knew not when these paintings had actually been painted, but could feel the sense of history in the air. Could almost feel the charge of emotion that the artist had been trying to convey.

And... a wave of anger swept through him, and Aragorn's hands clenched into fists by his side. His silver eyes came to rest on shards of steel resting on aged fabric. Stepping closer to the altar, Strider resisted the urge to sweep the shards from where they had been laying for countless years.

Light breathing barely stirred the air, and the careful footsteps could not be heard. The sound of a cloak rippling momentarily displaced the air and blue eyes glanced down to watch the fabric settle back around a lithe frame. A slender hand came to rest upon the stone, the fingers trailing along each bump and crevice as the person moved closer. Far into the room, the man was unaware he was being watched, and blue eyes lowered one last time before raising again to stare at where they knew eyes would be if the man was not turned away. The fingers tightened on the stonework, and the blue eyes flashed with some emotion before the mask of indifference settled over the pale features.

With one last look at the human, the figure turned and walked away.

As the last of the cloak disappeared out of sight, the human turned, silver eyes lingering on the exit before returning to what had held his attention before.

Glancing at the doorway, Aragorn was sure that someone had once been standing there, watching him.

The thought was a little disconcerting, but by the time he had walked to the door whatever was there was gone.

_If there was anything there..._ his mind pointed out, as he once more stood in front of the altar.

Rearranging the fabric where one corner had turned in on itself, Aragorn turned away from the shards.

Walking quickly to the ornate chair, the human dropped loudly in a sprawled position. Banishing all thoughts from his head, Aragorn instead concentrated on the white noise; the slight ringing in his ears; and allowed his eyes to drift shut. A deep sense of weariness overcame him then, and a sigh passed his lips. His eyes opened once more to see the painting on the wall before they closed for the last time as sleep stole over him.

The same lithe form that had observed the human in secret, returned once more. With effortless grace, the elf sat down into a small chair opposite from where the man had fallen asleep.

So much time had passed in many ways since he had last looked upon this human. Both this day, and in times past. The elf looked up and noted the fading light just visible from a window far down the adjoining corridor.

Indeed, many an hour had passed since he had observed the human in secret. What had kept him away; he still wasn't entirely sure, for they had once been called friends. Would once have given their lives for each other without question.

The elf had no idea where they stood now, not when so many years (in the reckoning of men) had passed them by.

Returning his gaze to the sleeping human, he entertained with the idea of just up and leaving without letting the man know that he had been here.

Making up his mind, the elf rose once more to his feet, and was about to leave the room when the human groaned and stirred.

Despite himself, the elf froze and couldn't tear his eyes away from the silver eyes that were returning to focus. Not even when they met his own gaze. The elf saw shock pass over the man's features, and his mouth open -- to say what; the elf had no idea and didn't really want to find out. Nodding once, the elf turned on his feet and started to walk out of the room. Not willing to give any explanation for his presence in the room, nor why he had been watching the human while he slept.

"_Mellon nín_... Legolas... my friend..."

Stopping at the sound of the human's voice, Legolas did not bother to turn around.

"Do not call me that, human. We may have been friends once, but we are no longer."

Legolas did not wait to see what Aragorn might possibly come up with to try and salvage the situation and just walked out of the room. In his wake, there was a confused and hurt human, wondering just how things could have turned so sour between them.

**TBC...**


	2. Stirrings in the Night

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **Here, and yes please :-)

**Spoilers: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted here: **

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan at **

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only they can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Exodus**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**Part Two - Stirrings in the Night**_

Glorfindel gripped the quill tighter in his hand as it started to slip. Moments later he placed the quill down on the cluttered desk and pressed his hands into his eyes.

A wry chuckle spilled past his lips as he took his hands away from his eyes, and let them rest on the desk. Observing Lord Elrond perform this task... it hadn't seemed quite so arduous when watching someone else do it. A pang of sadness struck him, and he shut his eyes briefly.

Opening his eyes again, he saw the door slam open and a figure walk quickly in through the door. The door was slammed shut behind him, and Glorfindel shook his head. Watching as the elf sat down in the chair close to a window and stare pointedly outside, Glorfindel turned away only to pick up the quill which had rolled off of the table.

"Dare I ask what could possibly have ruffled your feathers, Legolas?"

Legolas made no attempt at speech, but his shoulders stiffened slightly. Glorfindel noted these actions with a weary sigh. He loved Thranduil's son, over the years they had all become something resembling a family, but the younger elf really vexed him sometimes.

Standing, he dragged the chair over to the window and sat down. From here he could see more closely Legolas' disgruntled expression. "Or should I ask _who_ could have done it." There was a pause as Glorfindel pondered just how to go about this. "You met Estel again, didn't you?"

"He does not deserve to be called by that name!" Legolas shouted suddenly, and rose quickly from the chair in his anger. The chair fell over onto two legs and hit the floor. Legolas made no attempt to pick up the chair, instead turning and staring out of the window again, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Glorfindel watched all this and didn't say a word. As the minutes passed by, he could see that Legolas was still angry but was gradually calming down.

"He was your friend once, Legolas. Despite everything, are you willing to call him that once more?" Legolas didn't answer, instead pulled the chair back up onto its four legs and sat down. Glorfindel sighed, and placed his hand on Legolas' arm. "_Mellon nín_, allies and friends can be hard to find in this world. Do not sunder a strong friendship because of a single act that could not have been prevented."

* * *

After Glorfindel's misplaced, in Legolas' opinion, urgings to make peace with Strider, Legolas found himself wandering into the place where he often went when angry.

The Archery Courts.

Taking his frustrations out on a wooden target was much more preferable to the elven prince than taking it out on whichever innocent he came upon first.

The first arrow went wide, and the elf sighed. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths. Only opening his eyes when he felt he was calm enough, Legolas reached back into his quiver to fire another arrow.

Thwap

This time the arrow hit dead in the centre, and a small smile tugged at the corner of Legolas' lips. Methodically, the elf fired all of the arrows that were contained within his quiver. Only when his fingers encountered air did he stop.

Moving forwards, he pulled out all of his arrows from the target one by one. And then went in search of the arrow that had gone wide.

Finding it proved a little difficult, being that the fletchings and shaft were the colours of the woods, but the elf soon held it in his hands. He hadn't been paying all that much attention to which arrow he had drawn out of his quiver before, but a sigh passed his lips now as he stared down at the innocent piece of wood.

Just under the fletchings was a simple inscription. _Estel Elrondion_.

His hands gripped tighter around the arrow. Legolas couldn't help but remember the time that Aragorn had carved that into his arrow, restoring Legolas' failing hope and casting aside the belief that he had been abandoned. He also knew that inside Aragorn's own set of arrows (if he indeed still had them) was an arrow with _Legolas Thranduilion_ carved just below the fletchings.

Gifts exchanged so long ago. Gifts amongst friends.

Even now, Legolas found that he couldn't throw away the arrow. Couldn't cast aside the one thing that still reminded him that although hope could be lost temporarily, it was never far away. That somehow, it always found a way to return to you.

Placing the arrow back into the quiver, Legolas made his way back to his room.

* * *

Somewhere in the halls of Imladris, a pale-haired elf was hunched over vast amounts of paper. A weary sigh spilled past his lips, and his fingers pressed into a knot that had formed in his shoulder. Shaking his right hand to alleviate the cramping sensation, he bent his head to carry on writing.

In another part of the haven a figure was sitting cross-legged on the floor, trying in vain to read the book that he held in his hands. Pressing his hands into his eyes in an attempt to send away the ache that had settled, he decided that maybe it was time he gave up the pretence of trying to read and get to bed. Rising to his feet, he walked over to his desk and placed the book down gently. Settling into his bed, he found that he could not sleep. Images of friends and family past flashed before his eyes. Closing his eyes he tried to quell the flood of memories, and still his thoughts. With no success. Eventually, the need for sleep became too great for even his rushing thoughts to deny. As sleep overcame him, his hand reached out and wrapped around a small broach that had remained untouched on his desk. Until now.

In a darkened room, a slender hand reached out to grasp at a mug of water by his bed-side. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the elf shook his head and stopped trying to drift off to sleep. Moving to the open window, he closed his eyes and breathed in the chilly air. With his breath fogging the air, the elf opened his eyes and turned away from the window. His fingers tightened on the mug still held in his hands, and he moved to place it back on the small table. Just as his fingers were about to leave the mug he caught sight of something glinting in the moonlight. His quiver had fallen over slightly, and a few of the arrows had landed on the floor. Automatically, he went to check that there had been no damage. His breath stilled in his throat as his fingers wrapped around the same arrow he had been scrutinising earlier, the other arrows left on the floor now forgotten. He traced his fingers softly, absently, over the inscription and settled with his back against the bed. Gradually, his eyes lost their focus but his fingers did not release their grip on the arrow.

Far away, in woods where things stirred in the night, and about which tales were told in dusty taverns; two travellers moved silently on foot. Nothing could be read from their expressions, or gleaned from their eyes which were as dark as the thoughts which ran through their heads. Both stopping as the woods pressed out into a natural clearing, their keen eyes took in every minute detail around them. As sounds and grunts reached their ears, matching dark smiles formed at the corners of their mouths. Only when the night advanced further and the grunts eventually became screams and cries of pain did their dark grins widen even further.

* * *

Morning found the valley to be almost silent.

Heavy rains had fallen in the early hours of the morning. Crops nurtured over the seasons were checked carefully now. A sudden increase in water level could destroy their hard work just as easily as blistering heat and drought could.

These events were observed by an elf from one of the higher windows. Legolas was aware that normally he would be found outside to greet the sun with the gardeners. But for some reason, he could not find it within himself to carry on with the tasks he would normally choose to perform.

Sighing lightly, he stepped away from the window. With silence as his only companion, he soon found himself thinking back to the conversations that he had had with Glorfindel. And the elder elf's advice.

Truthfully, Legolas was not entirely sure that he _did_ want to talk to Aragorn again. After their disastrous reunion, he wasn't sure what there was to say between them. An apology... maybe. But Legolas did not know what he was apologising for. He had meant every single word that he had spoken, even if they caused him a slight measure of guilt to think of them now.

Casting his eyes to the floor, Legolas debated with himself, wondering what to do.

He needed help, that much was certain. But, it had become painfully clear that he would find none amongst the elves. Some loyalties just ran too deep. Some tasks just had to be completed by a friend, or a brother...

Legolas knew then that the only person who could help him was Aragorn. Unease swept through him.

Many years ago, it had been Legolas that had first extended his hand in friendship. Now, he would have to rebuild what had crumbled over time.

* * *

It was not Estel that Legolas found first, but Erestor. Nervousness once again set in as Legolas looked at the elder elf.

They had never been on good terms, but for the sake of another they had tolerated each others presence.

"Erestor."

"Prince."

The silence ran thick in the air.

"Have you seen Glorfindel?" Legolas asked. There was only so much of the oppressive silence that he could take.

Erestor nodded. "In his study I believe. Good day." Nodding again, he inclined his head slightly and walked away.

A grimace crossed Legolas' face but he said nothing more.

He raised his hand to knock on the door. It was a little ways down the corridor, not far from the Hall of Fire. Legolas presumed that Elrond's choice in making that room his study was that he would never be far from his family should sudden work arise. His fingers didn't even make contact with the wood for the door opened. Despite himself, Legolas jumped slightly but quickly curbed his reaction.

Tired eyes met his. Glorfindel blinked once and ran his right hand over his eyes. The quill he was holding left an inky smudge and Legolas followed the movement with his eyes. Suppressing a sudden surge of amusement, he opened his mouth to speak.

"He's over at the Stone Seat." Glorfindel said tiredly, waving a hand in the direction of where the seat _probably _was before bringing it back to smudge the ink a bit more. His voice lowered and muttered something about a terrace. Looking Legolas in the eyes, he raised his voice slightly, "left not long ago. You could probably catch up with him if you head out now." Another wave, this time in the direction of the door.

Legolas' eyebrow rose slightly, and he nodded. Not trusting himself to speak, he patted Glorfindel on the shoulder and turned to walk out the main door. As he turned around to pull the door closed behind him, he heard footsteps walk up the hallway. Just before the door slipped shut he heard someone speak.

"Uh... Glorfindel, _mellon nín_, you've got a little... you've got... something on your face here..."

Letting the door close fully, he chuckled and carried on walking.

* * *

It suddenly occurred to Legolas that he had never been here before. In all his years of walking these soils, he had never walked this far away from the house.

As he followed the path - and he was grateful that there _was_ a path - he noticed the increasing height of the wall next to which he walked. The top was not beyond his range of sight, and he could easily see the small trees that littered the edge. He could also hear the running water. From the spray he could only just feel on his face, the river ran very close to the edge. _One really, really heavy rainfall could wash this haven away_, he thought with horror.

Soon, he could see the seat ahead of him. And Aragorn could see him as well. Instantly the humans face was blanked off and he rose from the seat. A book fell to the floor. As Aragorn started to move away, Legolas reacted. Aragorn only managed to get a few paces away from the seat before Legolas wrapped his hand around Aragorn's arm.

"_Saes_." Blue eyes stared closely into the grey eyes that stared reluctantly into his own. "Please, _mellon nín_, stay."

Something flashed in Aragorn's eyes, and he pulled his arm out of Legolas' grip. For a moment the elf was sure that Aragorn was going to walk away again when the human turned and sat back down on the seat. When Legolas sat down next to the human, Aragorn reached down and grabbed the book that had fallen earlier. Placing it between them, he looked at the elf once. Then he turned his attention to the trees around them, perhaps to the sounds of nature. Whatever it was, he had closed his eyes, and Legolas was sure - and found himself fearing - that Aragorn was closing himself off.

The elf found himself unwittingly following the humans example of silence. All words he had hoped to say died on his tongue the moment they were considered. Sighing, he looked down at his clasped hands that rested in his lap. Flicking his eyes to the right, they came to rest on the book. The urge to sweep it away was strong, and he turned his eyes back to the undergrowth. Trailing along the path, and then up the valley side, he closed his eyes as well. The rushing sound of the water intensified, and he could easily hear the even breathing of the human beside him.

"They say silence is good for the soul... but I did not come here to sit in silence. If I wanted that, I could do that in my own room."

Something that sounded suspiciously like a snort passed Strider's lips, but he did not open his eyes. Encouraged by that sign, even if it was a really small one, Legolas carried on talking. "I have the patience of the Eldar." He reminded unnecessarily, "so there is nowhere you can go to escape me when I wish to find you."

Aragorn's eyebrow rose slightly and his eyes parted once to look at him, but soon closed. Legolas let the silence hang between them for a few moments before opening his mouth to try again.

"So hurry up then elf and say what you want to."

Legolas closed his mouth and looked at the human closely. "Ah... it speaks." A smile broke out on his lips when Aragorn opened his eyes to a slit again and glared. "Fine," he relented, the smile diminishing slightly but still lingering. "Fine. I wished to..."

Why then was it so hard? This was the moment he had been waiting for. Aragorn was willing to listen to him here, even if it was only so he didn't have to listen to him again.

"You wished to...?" Aragorn prompted.

Legolas gathered his nerve. This was something he had never been good at, had never liked doing. His pride rebelled slightly against his words, but he forced himself to carry on. "I apologise." He answered after a pause. "My actions were uncalled for, and hurt you deeply. That is something I regret, and that alone is enough to warrant an apology." Legolas hung his head. "Forgive me."

There was more silence as Aragorn considered his words. Finally, Aragorn chuckled slightly, and Legolas looked up. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

"Legolas... you know that I don't like it when you lie to me." These words shocked Legolas. He had meant the apology, and wanted to make things right between them. Why did Aragorn think he was lying?

"In all the years I've known you; you have always thought things through. In fact, I'm willing to bet that you spent a lot of time thinking about this very moment before you finally came and sought me out." Aragorn's eyes slipped closed again, so he missed Legolas' look of surprise. "Therefore, I highly doubt that your actions earlier were unwarranted. You always have a reason behind your actions, even if I have no idea what it is."

"Oh Estel..." Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes, and he wiped them away.

"Just speak to me, if that is your wish." Aragorn's voice sounded weary.

Legolas nodded slowly, still unsure of how to start. "You were right, Estel." He answered after a pause. "I did indeed spend many a moment thinking about this. And while you may be partially correct in your assumption that my actions were unwarranted. That I had a reason behind them." Legolas paused now, as Aragorn turned to look at him. "I once thought that I had a reason behind my actions. Had you asked me yesterday, I would have answered 'yes' without hesitation. But, now I am not so sure."

"I will ask you a question then. Why when I first saw you did you speak so harshly and turn away from me?"

_"Do not call me that human..."_

Legolas flinched slightly as he remembered the words they had exchanged not one day before.

"Truthfully." Aragorn wasn't entirely sure that Legolas would lie to him, but he wanted to make sure the prince knew that he was being completely serious. "I mean it."

Nodding, Legolas turned his attention to his hands. Taking a deep breath, he plunged ahead before he could change his mind. "I am sure you remember when you left all that time ago." He started lowly. Aragorn nodded. "While it has been long for you, that time still seems as yesterday for me, so my emotions still ran hot." Here he paused. "She has left you know. Or will be." Aragorn turned to look at him, and Legolas glanced up into silver eyes. "She left for Lothlórien and has not been seen since. It could be that she is wintering there, but truthfully I think she-"

Here his voice trailed off, and Aragorn picked up the sentence he would not finish. "She has sailed."

Legolas closed his eyes at the pain in the human's voice and nodded. "I am sorry."

Confusion clouded the human's gaze and his brows furrowed, his grief temporarily forgotten as another question came to mind. "But, she had Elladan and Elrohir, even if she did not have me. And she had Lord Elrond. I do not understand why she would sail."

This was the part Legolas had been dreading. In truth, he had almost been glad when he and Aragorn had not been on speaking terms; for that meant it would not have to be addressed. But now that they were...

"There is much that you do not know." The elf answered quietly, at length. "When you left, the twins... they were grieved but managed to salvage what little they had and carried on. But Arwen... her love for you burned bright in her heart and she could not face seeing the place where you had fallen in love, knowing that she would never be able to see you again. And worse, although some part of her still loved her _ada _dearly, she still felt resentment towards him for tearing you away from her. For convincing you that she was too far above you."

Aragorn remembered that conversation well, despite the passage of time. That day, his heart had been torn to shreds by his father and he had been unable to deal with the emotions - the turmoil - that had settled into his heart. Packing his things, he had left. Without leaving word to anyone.

"Soon after you left, Arwen left as well. Not a word she sent to Elrond, but instead she spoke to her brothers. They tried to talk her out of it of course, but she could not be swayed. She would not tell them where she was going, but they thought she would head to Lothlórien. When they told me of the conversation after, I considered that she might sail, but I have received no proof that she has." Legolas drew in a deep breath.

"Your brothers, for them it was like loosing Celebrían again. Once more they retreated into the swirling emotions they had once buried away. Elrond was too absorbed in his grief, he did not realise what they would do. By the time he realised, it was too late." Legolas' eyes turned to rest on the trees and he let out a shaky breath. "Leaving Glorfindel to guard the house, Elrond left after his sons. The twins had moved out into the farthest reaches of the forest, seeking out every dark creature they could find. Perhaps they sought their own death, but they still repeated the actions they had performed when they had lost their mother. No-one was safe from their wrath." Legolas shook his head, "Elrond sought to save them this time, to stop them before they went too far. He had not been there for them the last time, and he was determined that this time would be different. And it was. Soon the twins realised the error of their ways, and stopped their bloody path through the woods. I think then they decided to track you down Aragorn, whether you wanted them too or not." Legolas stared hard at the human, and carried on talking.

"Perhaps, that was the worst decision they could have made in that moment, for in leaving the woods they left it defenseless. It was one of the darkest days Imladris has seen for some time."

"What happened?"

"Imladris was over-run. No-one was safe. It must have been sheer luck that Glorfindel had been able to rally enough elves to help when he first noticed the black swarm running in through the doors." Here, Legolas deliberately omitted some details. That was one thing he didn't know how to tell Aragorn.

"And my- and the twins?"

"They did not know. And they left. And have never been seen since." More lies spun, but Legolas resolved that he would tell Aragorn the truth one day. Just not this day. "Aragorn, I am sorry, but I do not know any more. And to answer your original question-" Legolas hesitated, "I was cold towards you because I felt you were responsible for all of it. I felt that you were foolish to fall for Arwen, when all it did was divide a family. For that, I am sorry."

"You were right."

"I was foolish. No-one can change what their heart feels..."

"No, you were right, Legolas. I should have thought about things more clearly. I should have listened to what Lord Elrond had to say. I should have known that he was right. Arwen is above me. She deserves better."

"Aragorn..."

"Please, I need to think. Do not follow me, I beg of you."

He let Strider leave.

**TBC...**

**I apologise again for the formatting errors in this chapter and in the last. I hope to sort this out soon. I'm hoping that these versions show up with breaks (in this case: lines) between the scenes. My apologies if they do not and I shall try something else.**

**Sielge – **Thank you for the review. I'm glad it managed to spark some attention :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Bill the Pony2 –** Glad you liked it :-D Thanks for the "whoa" and for the review :-) I hope you like this chapter as well.


	3. What happened to everything I know?

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback:**

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted at their Mellon Chronicles Website (go to Cassia's profile, and you'll find the link).**

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan at **

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only they can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Exodus**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**Part Three - What happened to everything I know?**_

Aragorn walked slowly. Like someone with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was shocked by the news he had just heard, but at the same time filled with a sense of relief. He could still call Legolas his friend. Despite all that was set against them, he knew that they would prevail so long as they had friends and family by their side.

At the thought of his family a stab of pain flickered in his heart. He was hurt by the fact that he had not seen his brothers, or his father. In times past when he had returned home after a long time, they had been there to meet him. Or at the very least would be found in the Hall of Fire.

Staring up at the door before him, Aragorn was hesitant to open it. He feared that he would not find his family sitting behind those doors. He feared that they had shunned him as Legolas had done and wanted no more to do with him. He feared that-

He pushed open the door.

Raucous laughter assaulted his ears, the smell of food teased his nostrils, and he heard the sound of his name being called.

He blinked.

The image before him, all the sounds; they faded away. Rippling like water disturbed by the falling of the rain, they disappeared.

His shoulders slumped and he drew in a shaky breath. Trembling legs stumbled over to one of the plush chairs and he sunk into its embrace. The aches in his legs were soothed, even as the ache in his heart spread as he looked at the emptiness before him.

* * *

Once Glorfindel's tiredness faded, he realised just what he had done. Leaning back against the wall, he vaguely remembered telling Legolas where to find Estel. After Estel had begged him not to tell anyone, he recalled.

Closing his eyes, he only hoped that he hadn't damaged things even further between them. While he may have been sick of their stubborn nature, and the distance they were all too willing to keep from each other, he did not want to ruin any hopes of possibly rekindling their friendship.

_Then again..._ he thought, looking at Legolas' face. The elf hadn't noticed him walk out the door. He watched as Legolas moved away from the open doorway leading to the grounds and presumably towards his room. The small smile tugging at the corner of his lips lightened Glorfindel's heart. _I don't think his talk with Estel went as badly as I had feared._ He resolved to talk with Legolas later. Right now, he really wanted something to eat. And a nice warm drink.

His eyes followed Legolas until he walked into his own room. Only then did he push himself away from the door and walk to the kitchen. The smell of cooking bread greeted him as he opened the door.

* * *

Mudas looked up from where he was sweeping in one of the lower storerooms. From his vantage point, he could just about see someone enter the kitchen. Finished for the moment with the floor, his curiosity got the better of him and he moved to see who it was.

Glorfindel nodded at the elf that walked out of the storeroom. Mudas had been here since Imladris' foundation. Not really settling into one job, Mudas had initially started moving from job to job. Trying to figure out what he liked best. In the end, Elrond had taken the elf aside, and they had talked.

Commotion outside drew Mudas' attention away from the Balrog slayer for a moment, and he was torn between staying and seeing what it was.

A large crashing sound made him pause, and he stepped back just in time as Glorfindel rushed past him.

Glorfindel reached the hallway first, followed by Legolas who had immediately turned around as soon as he had heard the noise.

Lying at his feet was a human, surrounded by shards of pottery. Glorfindel was speechless for a moment, before sense returned, and he knelt down next to the human.

"Forgive me... I..."

Glorfindel hushed the young mans words, and pressed him back down when he tried to rise. He looked up briefly as Legolas knelt down next to him and brushed the shards to one side. "What happened?" He asked, returning his attention to the groaning human.

There were a few moments of silence as the man gasped for breath, and shook in pain. "O-Orcs." He was finally able to breathe out before the pain of his injuries became too much and he surrendered to the pull of darkness.

Motioning to one of the younger elves that had gathered around, Glorfindel pulled him in close. "Take this man to the healing wing. See that he gets all the care he needs."

The elf nodded, and with the help of two of his friends, carried the man out of sight.

Glorfindel rose and pulled Legolas to the side. "Go please; take any that you would like. But see if what the human says is true."

Nodding, Legolas disappeared into the crowd.

Eyeing the broken vase on the floor, he shook his head and called out to Mudas. Now that the crowd was disbanding, he could see exactly how much carnage the human had caused as he entered the hallway.

* * *

Moving swiftly through the trees, Legolas was trying to track a prey he wasn't even sure was still there.

There were signs every now and then that clearly said something had been here, and not long ago.

He remembered the words that Glorfindel had told him once, many years ago. At a time when things had been much lighter, and when the Lord of Rivendell was...

_"It is not just the efforts of the patrols that keep the darkness at bay. One day, I will speak plainly with you, but know that there are forces at work in protecting these woods that surpass you or I."_

Legolas still did not know what it was Glorfindel had been referring to that day. He knew that something was different, however. The feeling of serenity, of a soft pressing against your mind that told you you were protected... it was all gone.

The prince was not sure if this was because of the fact that the twins were not here, or something much worse. Something he still found it hard to think about, even now.

Sudden images of that day rose into his mind, and taking a deep breath he willed them to disappear.

Crouching quickly behind a bush, Legolas looked around for the voices he thought he had heard. Nothing was apparent, and he frowned. Waiting for a few moments, the elven archer left his spot and searched elsewhere.

Not more than about five minutes later, the prince came across what he was looking for. Luck was on his side, for none had noticed him as he knelt down behind the bushes once more. The wind was blowing towards him, their scent strong and overpowering on the air. Grimacing, he refused to look away from the orcs that were breaking down their camp.

If a collection of burning wood and rotting food could be considered a camp.

Staring at the rotting food, Legolas found himself wondering why they would be keeping it. Surely, leaving food out to spoil would just attract the wrong sort of attention.

Or maybe that was their intent.

Legolas watched as there was a slight shuffling motion in the bushes on the other side of the clearing to where he was waiting. The dark creatures paused, and all their attentions were focused on the movement.

Suddenly, one of the orcs pounced, followed by two others. There was a few moments of scuffling, and a sharp cry rent the air. There was a loud crack, and all was still. The orcs rose to their feet.

Legolas lowered his eyes, hating the churning feeling in his stomach.

The orcs were looking pleased with themselves as the orc stepped forwards. Holding a wolf in his hands, he barked something and others moved to comply. Its neck was bent horribly at an angle, and blood dripped from where a leg had been ripped clean off its body.

Shutting his eyes, and bowing his head, Legolas silently muttered a prayer for the wolf. At least they had given the creature a clean kill. _Assuming they didn't rip the leg off first..._

He turned his head away for a moment as one of the orcs could not wait for the carcass to be taken to the fire, and took a large bite out of the raw flesh. Seconds later, several had joined him and Legolas' stomach turned as he saw the blood and flesh of the wolf running down their faces.

The carcass was dropped and left as orders were shouted. Wiping their hands across their faces, serving only to smear the blood further, they all stopped to listen.

It was at times like this Legolas wished he understood the black speech. As much as this was paining him to listen to, he reasoned that he could learn the information he wanted if he could actually speak the language. _Well, _he thought, considering the rather insane notion. _Maybe speak is a bit beyond my knowledge and patience. The best I could hope for is to understand it somewhat._

Settling back against his heels, the elf watched as they started breaking down their camp. Their hunger sated, it appeared as though they did not desire to stay any longer. Legolas toyed with the idea of killing them all now, but stayed his hand. Even as skilled as he was, against such high numbers it was likely he would sustain some kind of injury. So he followed the dark creatures over the next few hours, circling around them as the wind changed. A few times he thought they had caught his scent, and perhaps they would have if there had been wargs with them.

Night had fallen by the time Legolas had tracked them to the outer fringes of the forest. He knew that there were other patrols around this part of the woods, and whistled in the fashion of one of the small birds that frequented the gardens. It was a common signal, used to warn other elves not to follow whatever was being tracked. It was in these very woods that Legolas first heard it used, and had spent many an hour learning it precisely. Never once had he thought he would actually use it.

Stilling his breath, he waited for the answer to his call, watching nervously as some orcs looked around them at the sound.

His eyes looked up to a tree far beyond the sight of the orcs. He was fairly certain that the answering whistle of birdsong had come from that tree, and he returned his attention to the assembled orcs.

Just as the last orcs were passing the last line of trees did Legolas glance behind him to see Glorfindel. The elder elf knelt next to him and nodded his head in the direction of the orcs. Legolas nodded back and only when the orcs were definitely out of hearing distance did they stand.

Glorfindel gripped Legolas' shoulder, and together they started the journey back to Imladris.

"How many were there, Legolas?" Glorfindel asked as they walked. He had come into this hunt a little late, having been seeing to the human lying in the healing wing.

"About twenty in all." Replied Legolas. "How is the human?"

"He is fine. I left Estel to see to him and to oversee things while I was gone."

"What of Erestor?" Legolas asked, "I would have thought that he would be left to run if you were not there."

"As much as I trust Erestor, he is more suited to sticking to the sidelines and offering advice when it is needed." Legolas nodded, and turned his head back to the path they were walking.

"That is true." He said softly, "I have never wanted to speak badly of Erestor, but he is more suited in the role of advisor."

"It is not a bad thing, Legolas, to linger out of the action and concentrate instead on other things." Glorfindel said, "I think that Lord Elrond knew that as well. For since the first day that Erestor has resided here, he has always been Lord Elrond's chief advisor."

"Other than yourself. And now he offers that advice to you."

Silence fell over them then, and the rest of the journey was completed in silence. Ithil was just reaching her peak as they reached their destination, and a smile crossed their lips as they saw Estel running down the steps to greet them.

"Welcome back." The human stopped in front of them and took a moment to catch his breath back. "I thought for a moment that perhaps a flower or a river sparkling in the moonlight had caught your attention and we would not be seeing you until you returned to your senses."

Legolas chuckled softly at the gentle teasing, and nudged the human in the arm.

"Like you are any better, _mellon nín_. I seem to remember a time when we thought you lost and searched for you. Only to find you sitting in one of the remote gardens with papers strewn around you, and a quill in your hand."

Aragorn coloured slightly and aimed a swipe at the elven prince's head. Dodging it, the elf ducked behind Glorfindel and then made a run for the main door. With a cry, Aragorn gave chase, but Legolas was faster and lighter on his feet and reached the door first. Ducking in through the door, he closed it behind him and braced the door shut, grinning as the human shouted his name intermingled with various threats while pounding on the door.

"You just wait, Greenleaf! You can't stay alert forever!" He pounded the door harder as he heard Legolas' laughter drift through the wood. "I'll get you back for this, mark my words, elf."

"I consider them marked, oh frightful one." Estel could hear the laughter in Legolas' voice and the sound of footsteps fading as the elf walked away.

"Come, Estel." The human was about to shout again when the voice and the hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let Legolas have his fun." Aragorn turned around and looked into Glorfindel's amused face. "And we should be heading inside."

"But how? Legolas has blocked the door." Aragorn glanced at Glorfindel in slight confusion before glancing up at the windows. "We're not jumping in through one of them, are we?"

Glorfindel chuckled at the slight panicked look on the ranger's face. "Nay, Estel." He grabbed the human by the shoulders, and started leading him down another path. "There is more than one way to get into Imladris. I am surprised your brothers never told you about this one..."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were finally inside. Aragorn was fairly sure that not even his brothers knew of this way in, and was impressed that Glorfindel knew of it. And then wondered _why_ Glorfindel knew of it...

For an elf, it would have taken minutes only, but soon after they walked away from the house the moon had disappeared from view and Aragorn was forced to rely on Glorfindel to guide him along the path.

Nervousness gripped him as he found himself inside the hall again. Experience from many years past warned him that Legolas could be just around the next corner, waiting for you to drop your guard.

There was a brush against his arm and he tensed involuntarily. Gentle laughter reached his ears as Glorfindel breezed past him and removed the chair that had been propped up against the handles of the large door in such a fashion that no-one from the outside could have gotten in without major force.

Setting the chair aside, he turned to face the human. The wide-eyed look on Aragorn's face brought a smile to Glorfindel's face and he went to stand next to the young human. "Come, Estel." He gently laid his hand on Estel's arm and led him down the corridor. "The hour is late, and I think perhaps we should retire to our chambers before we wake any others." Aragorn coloured at the teasing barb and hugged Glorfindel as they reached the stairs that led to the upper floors.

"_Hannon le, mellon nín._" Glorfindel nodded and turned back to return to the study. The hour was late, but there was still so much work left to be done. Although amusing, Legolas' little stunt had put him further behind, and he needed to have this done before sunrise.

Aragorn lingered on the stairs for a moment, simply watching Glorfindel as he walked back the way they came. The human assumed that Glorfindel would be going to work some more on the papers in the study. He felt a pang of sadness, and wondered why Glorfindel often shut himself away in that room, only emerging when he had to.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the nervousness returned for a moment when he realised that he still couldn't see Legolas. The tiredness in his limbs soon overcame his nervousness and he longed to settle into his bed. Remembering Glorfindel's words from earlier, he pressed the door to his room open as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake up any elves that were unfortunate enough to be close to this room.

Stepping in through the threshold, he paused and a smile grew on his face.

There, lying on his bed was Legolas. The glazed look in his eyes betrayed that he was asleep, even if he was only sleeping lightly. Observing the Prince for a moment, he then padded further into the room. Grabbing a blanket from the back of his chair, he draped it gently over the slumbering form.

Settling into the chair, he hugged a cushion close to his body. The warmth from the fire spread through his body and he felt himself relaxing. As a sigh spilled past his lips and his eyes slipped shut, they fixed one last time on the Prince of Mirkwood. The image of the elf at rest was the last thing he saw before sleep overcame him.

**TBC..**

**Hopefully the formatting will be easy to read in this chapter. I managed to sort it for the last two, so crosses fingers**

**Ceana - **I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. And thank you so much for the reviews. I'm always worried about how a story will be taken when the author branches so far away from canon. About the characterisations and descriptions, thank you :-) I was worrying over those for a little while as well. I hate reading major OOC's in a story as much as I dislike things like Mary Sue's and bad descriptions. Fingers crossed, nothing like that will ever appear in my work. I'm hoping that people will give me a swift nudge if I do :-D

**AM - **Thank you :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Beling - **There will be peace and happiness eventually, if I have anything to say about it. I'm not a huge fan of unhappy endings :-)

_Oh...you're going to tell me Lord Elrond is dead, aren't you? _You do know that I can't say anything, right? ;-)

Sorry, but all I can say is that it will all be made clear soon.

Thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. g

**viggomaniac - **Oh my blushes I wasn't expecting that. Thank you :-D

Ah, the "loosing" versus "losing" debate. It's something I usuallystruggle with when writing, so thank you for pointing it out :-)

I know now the correct definitions, so thank you. It was a great help g

**Dani - **Hey! Good to see you again too:-D

Uh, yeah, I'm not dead! Just took a bit of a break while I struggled through writers block on some of my older stories. I will be working on them though, and hopefully should have them finished soon.

I'm really glad that you like this one though, and thank you for the spirited review


	4. Walking through this world alone

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback:** Here :-) and yes please

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted at their Mellon Chronicles Website (go to Cassia's profile, and you'll find the link).**

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan.**

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only they can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Exodus**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_Part Four - Walking through this world alone_

Gradually, awareness returned to him and he noticed a few things. One was that he was not in his room. Two was that he was not in his own bed. Briefly, he had a sudden rush of panic as he tried to remember what he had done the night before when realisation number three made itself know. And that was that his human friend Aragorn was slumped in a position that could serve as the definition of uncomfortable in the armchair by the fire.

Shaking his head, Legolas slowly rose to his feet and padded across the floor.

Stopping just before his friend, he thought about moving him to a more comfortable position, but decided against it. Even in his sleep, the exhaustion lines still lingered about the human's eyes. Legolas resolved to let the human sleep a little longer today, even though he knew fully well that Aragorn liked to be up as the sun was rising.

Legolas shut the door slowly behind him, wincing slightly with every creak. He stopped several times and listened for any sign that his actions had woken his young friend. It appeared as though Aragorn still slept.

A slight sigh of relief spilled over the prince's lips as he gently turned the handle and let go. The door settled silently into the frame and Legolas turned to find Glorfindel standing just behind him.

There was a gentle smile on the Eldar elf's face which Legolas returned, nodding. Together they moved down to the lower level of the Last Homely House and entered Glorfindel's study.

Before the door was even shut, Glorfindel breezed into the room and immediately began sorting out some papers. Legolas turned to catch the door before it could slam. Folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall, he waited Glorfindel out.

A murmur of pleasure passed Glorfindel's lips as he found what he was looking for. He brushed all the papers on the top of the desk to one side and laid the parchment on the now clutter-free desk. Legolas moved forwards quickly, catching some of the errant papers that lingered too close to the edge and almost fell.

Arranging them quickly but neatly in his hands, he turned to place them on a small chair next to the window. When he turned back to face Glorfindel, the elf was frowning down at the paper before him.

"What do you have to show me?" Legolas asked softly, peering over Glorfindel's right arm. Glorfindel glanced up at him for a moment; his eyes troubled, and then returned his gaze to the parchment.

One piece was a map.

Legolas recognised it as a basic map of the lands surrounding Imladris. It appeared to be centuries old with many of the places Legolas remembered seeing for himself absent. He was about to ask Glorfindel about it when another, smaller piece of paper caught his eye.

While Glorfindel was frowning over the map, Legolas picked up the parchment.

This one looked to be much more recent. Perhaps only days, but no more than a few weeks, old. Legolas' fingers traced over the flowing script, a frown creasing his brow as he read.

He vaguely registered Glorfindel gaze on him now, but his mind was preoccupied with what he was reading.

"My Lord, what is this?"

Glorfindel leaned in a little closer and they both stared at the parchment. "This arrived with the young human. From the looks of it, this exchanged hands several times. Perhaps even left somewhere for someone to find."

And it was true. Small stains of something, it looked a little like food stains, decorated the edges. Even more disturbingly were the faint smatterings of blood dotted over the message itself. Legolas wondered how many people had died to see this message passed on. His fingers touched the jagged hole in the top. At one point, this note had been attached to something by an arrow. He knew that immediately. He had done it himself enough times.

"But what does it say?"

To Legolas' eyes, the language made no sense to him. He considered himself to be learned, especially for his age, but he could not decipher the message before him.

"This is a language which has almost died out. It is used almost exclusively by the rangers of the north. No doubt the rangers of the south have their own style." Glorfindel took the message from Legolas' hands and placed it on the table. They both leaned forwards slightly, peering at the letter.

"Is Estel aware of this? Would he be better suited to translate?"

"I have no doubt that Estel is as fluent in this language as he is in most others he has encountered over the years. But..." And here a small smile played at the edge's of Glorfindel's lips. "What makes you think that I am not fluent, _mellon nín_?"

"I was not aware that you were a ranger."

"I did say_ almost exclusively_, Legolas." Glorfindel smiled softly. "It is not hard to pick up a language when its creators walked in and out of these walls frequently. For safety, and secrecies, sake most of the messages that exchanged hands here in Imladris were written in this code. That way, only a true ranger of the north, or one of the elves living here would understand it. Although times have changed, the need for secrecy and deception is the one constant I fear."

Legolas nodded, his expression grave. He knew from hard earned experience just how vital secrecy was.

Glorfindel carried on talking, indicating at the message. "It was long agreed that any letters written in this language would be kept a secret." Glorfindel stared hard at Legolas who nodded. "Only five, including myself, were aware that these messages existed, as well as the language it was written in."

"The secret of the dúnadain, hidden in plain sight." Remarked Legolas softly.

"Yes." Glorfindel nodded once, his eyes flicking back to the letter. "With the dúnadain spread as thinly as they were, it was a necessity as well as a sense of protection for them. The dúnadain would die than reveal their secrets."

Although Legolas' experience with the dúnadain was infrequent at best, he knew all too well their self-sacrificing nature.

"But..." a sudden thought occurred to the younger elf. "Why was it placed in a map that is centuries old? I can see the need for keeping it, but for storing a letter..." his words trailed off with a frown.

Glorfindel smiled sadly at him. "Secrecy again, my young prince. Trustworthy people are few and far between."

Legolas' eyes darkened as Glorfindel told him what the letter contained. The news was dire indeed and he reflected on the chance he now had to leave Estel in the dark. To keep him blind to all that had been revealed. To not shatter the last hopes the young human held for his brothers returning home.

* * *

With the letter tucked away again where no-one would find it, Legolas left in search of his friend. He was not sure if Aragorn would be awake by now and headed straight for the stairs that would take him to the higher levels.

As he opened up the doorway to Estel's room, he found the bed empty. Quickly scanning the room, he found Estel absorbed in a book, unaware of his entrance into the room.

He coughed slightly and Estel's eyes met his over the worn pages. "Legolas." The human smiled brightly, marking his page and setting the book aside. "I did not expect you back for a while."

"And just where did you expect me to be?" Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed, his fingers teasing lightly at the edge of the fabric.

"Actually, I just assumed you would be with Glorfindel. My first thought," Estel turned his head slightly and indicated at the window, "was the archery courts, but I could not see you there."

Legolas smiled but said nothing. Aragorn returned the smile and eventually his gaze was drawn to the view outside the window.

With Aragorn's gaze away from his, Legolas' expression darkened. He knew that Aragorn's thoughts would occasionally drift to his brothers. He knew that Aragorn thought about his father, and wondered where he was. He knew that even though Aragorn did not say a word, his heart was bleeding slightly inside.

And Legolas had the knowledge that would enlighten Estel, but tear his heart to pieces.

Legolas forced a smile to his lips as Aragorn turned to face him. Aragorn frowned slightly, his eyes tracking the elf as he stood, and he allowed Legolas to pull him to his feet.

"Come, _mellon nín_. I wish to get some air, will you join me?"

* * *

Deep into the grounds they wandered, passing by statues and gently flowing rivers.

The unlikely pair stopped for a moment in front of one particular statue. Aragorn's hands ran reverently over the carved surface, clearing leaves and dirt away. Legolas remained motionless behind him. Both mourned different things as they looked upon the finely carved statue.

One mourned the extinguishing of a bright flame, of a life and a soul cut down too early. And the other mourned a face he could not recall, while he clung to shadowy memories of a person that existed only in the darkened twilight of his mind and the faint feeling of love in his heart.

Arathorn, Legolas knew, had been given the burial of a warrior. His body was touched by fire, and his ashes spread over the ground at his wife's feet. Somehow, he knew that they were reunited in a place free of all the blood and tears that stained the land.

Although he dared not allow himself to think of it often, he hoped that Aragorn would one day join them. Even though every cell in his being wished to fight to keep Estel here with him.

The bright spark of Aragorn' soul, nothing more substantial than the wind that passed through his hair, was something that Legolas did not wish to be extinguished. Controlled by something that not even Legolas could command. Time.

Legolas wished to call out to it, to bend it to his will. To cast away the smothering shadow that mortality wrapped around his friend.

As Legolas looked into his friends bright eyes, he knew what he had to do. His heart ached terribly and he wished there was another way, but there wasn't. Softly, he called out to Estel. The sudden change in Legolas' mood must have been clear for Estel turned straight to him and enquired if he was alright.

Nodding gently, Legolas asked Estel to come inside with him. With the unspoken request that they had to talk lingering in the air between them. Aragorn was confused, but followed Legolas without word.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas felt tears form in his eyes. He hated the sight of the doors before them, but he hated himself more for what he was about to do.

* * *

Unfortunately, the hour at which they entered the house meant that the entire household was up.

Legolas gritted his teeth in frustration. He did not want an audience for this.

The soft touch on his arm directed his thoughts and he felt himself being led gently along a corridor and pushed through a doorway.

He looked around at the room, realising that they were in the room that housed the Shards of Narsil. Listening for noises, he relaxed slightly. The nearest person was just down the adjoining corridor, busy with their duties and too far away to hear.

He turned back to the human before him and grasped Aragorn's arm. The gentle touch telling him that although not everything was well, he himself was fine.

Aragorn squeezed the hand in return.

He did not release it, pulling Legolas to sit down next to him. He settled down into the cushions, anticipating having to wait Legolas out.

Legolas however wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

"You remember when I told you about your brothers, when they ventured deep into the darks of the forest?" When Aragorn nodded, Legolas continued. "What I said was true, they did leave, but whether they truly left to seek you out was pure speculation on my part. They could also have left to seek out any orc they could find, and destroy it."

"Why?" Aragorn breathed softly, his eyes fixed on Legolas' troubled ones. Not much of what Legolas was saying was making sense to him. To him, it was a strange notion that his brothers would go out to destroy any orc they could find. Hunt them yes, and only if the situation called for it, but outright bloodshed...

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Legolas stood suddenly. Legolas would not meet his eyes.

"I doubt I can tell you nothing more than you have been told by all the others here. All the events were set into motion, all the pieces placed on the board." He paused. There was a moment of silence, and his blue eyes fixed themselves on a faded painting. A weary sadness swept over them for an instant, and then vanished.

He turned his head slightly, watching the motionless human from the corner of his eye. "There was a single moment where everything changed, where two struggling souls witnessed something that tapped into hidden emotions. Emotions that had been lying dormant for centuries." He turned his head away, tapping into his own strength and willpower for what was to come. His face became blank, masked behind the years of diplomatic training he had undertaken as an elfling. He never thought the endless councils and meetings that he had attended held any worth, until now.

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably as he turned to see his friend's face better. A rush of uncertainty, a certain dread that he was not going to like what was to come, and the first tendrils of overwhelming emotion snaked their way into his heart. What little of Legolas' face he could see from his vantage point set his heart racing and nervous sweat bead on his palms. Legolas' face was devoid of any emotion, Aragorn knew that whatever was coming had to be bad if Legolas was hiding behind the blank mask that up until now Aragorn had only seen his friend employ at difficult council meetings. Despite the mask of neutrality on his face, Legolas' voice was gentle as he continued. "I am sorry, Estel. But..."

"But...?" Estel questioned softly, trying to look Legolas in the eyes.

"I am sorry." Legolas repeated again, his eyes fixed on the ground. Often, it was Legolas' eyes that gave him away and he found himself unwilling to witness the moment he broke his friend's heart. "Your father, he..."

Aragorn's eyes widened with Legolas' words and his fingers clenched into fists. He could not think of anything to say.

The elf turned to face him fully now, his blue eyes piercing into his own. "And they..." Aragorn could see that the placid front his friend was trying to maintain was cracking. "Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..." the elf's voice trailed off again, "the control that they had over those feelings broke, and like the waters of the Bruinen was something that could not be stopped once it was unleashed. At least, not by me." Silence once more settled over the room, lasting a brief moment as the elf started speaking again. "You know where they will be. And you know what they will do." The blue eyes were once again veiled by sadness, showing that he too knew what they would, and could do. "Without Lord Elrond... they believed; and still believe; that they had nothing to hang onto any longer..."

A veil of numbness had spread over him, growing larger with each word that Legolas had spoken. Shocked, glazed, eyes stared at his hands. A million thoughts were running through his head and the knowledge that his father was gone from him hurt like a barbed dagger in his heart.

He vaguely registered Legolas' words.

"_Edhored nín_. Forgive me; oh please forgive me, _mellon nín_." Legolas sounded miserable, his voice shaking like he was holding back tears. "I had wanted more than anything to shelter you from this. To do anything but reveal to you all that happened on that dark day. I know how much you loved him."

Aragorn did not answer.

A single tear tracked down Legolas' cheek, followed by another and another. He drew in a ragged breath. "I... _saes_, please..." he reached out for Estel with a trembling hand, "do not forsake me now, Estel. I am sorry for hurting you, so sorry, but I wish to help you. _Ú-car dartha trî sen erui_.Do not suffer through this alone."

Silence was his only answer and his hand dropped back to his side. Legolas looked once more at his human friend with abject misery written on his face, and fled the room alone.

**TBC...**

**Partheon** – Oh my god! I'm so honoured to see your name up on the review list You are one of the best LOTR authors I've ever read. Here's where I apologise for not reviewing any of your work to date, but know that I have been waiting with baited breath for any new update. My favourite at the moment is definitely _Flowers Die in Summer_.

_To start off, I love your writing style. _Thank you :-)

_There were a few places where the rhythm didn't flow and sentences were meshed together confusingly (is that a word?) but overall, it was highly enjoyable. Sometimes, your punctuation was a little shabby (you were missing a few commas and semi-colons) but nothing extremely noticeable; and nothing that a second reading wouldn't fix. _

On that front, I'm still learning. I hate grammar, I really do. I enjoyed English and writing when I was in school, but it was the grammar that was the worst in my opinion. I'm getting better, but there's still so much that I need to learn about grammar and such. Thank you for pointing it out, it is such a help when people point out a stories good points as well as the faults.

Not that I really know how to fix it. Hmm, this might be a good time to find all my old English books. Hopefully there's something on grammar in one of them.

As for 'confusingly', I'm not sure if it is a word, but the spell checker in word didn't pick it up as a spelling error, so it must be :-)

_As for the AU element, Arwen sailed? _

I'm really trying for quite a few different things in this one, and it's so unlike anything I've ever written before.

_I am sorry if I sounded a little harsh in different parts of this review - I'm not one to gush over anything._

You didn't sound harsh, not at all. It's such a refreshing change for someone to offer the faults and shortcomings (either in the case of the story, or some fault with the writing – or spelling, grammar etc – itself) of a piece of writing, than to just talk about how fantastic a story is. Even if it is good, I'm still of the opinion that there is always something that can be done to improve it. Nothing is ever perfect.

Hope you had a nice time at class. Thank you for the review (you should have seen the grin on my face when I saw it ) and thank _you_ for taking the time to sit down and write this review. I hope that you enjoyed these last two chapters.

And are you going to get writing the next chapters of your stories -grins- please?

**Ceana** – Okay, here's the next chapter :-D Some more questions are answered here. You might wish now that you never wished for me to tell you ;-)

_Okay then, where's Chapter 4? Move it missy! LOL. _

I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. LOL. -starts typing faster- Is two days quick enough ;-)

Hmm, you say 'move it' and then 'take your time'. Make up your mind ;-)

Thanks so much for the review, and here's hoping you enjoyed this chapter :-)

Edit: Just found your email. Thank you, it's nice to know that I'm not alone. And I'm posting chapter four now -grins-

I'll reply in full to your email as soon as I can.

**Beling** - _Maybe now, at least, I can read without my heart being in my throat the whole time. _Hmmm… -_glances at what's written in future chapters- _Maybe I should just stop posting now ;-)

Kidding.

Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Thank you so much to everyone that took the time to review. It really brightened up my day. **


	5. Promises

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **Here, and yes please :-)

**Spoilers: None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.**

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted at their Mellon Chronicles Website (go to Cassia's profile, and you'll find the link).**

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan.**

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Also, I am not fluent in Sindarin. Any mistakes are my own. I'm still learning :-)**

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only they can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Exodus**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**Part Five - Promises**_

Hours passed.

Time was a fickle thing. It could either heal, or deepen wounds. In this case, it appeared to be cutting ever deeper, slowly slicing at the hearts and souls of two people. One he was looking at now, wishing he could do more.

When he had first seen Legolas the words _"is everything alright?"_ had formed, but died on his tongue. The look on the younger elf's face was wretched, depression and raw agony carved into each and every line of his face.

After a few moment of watching Legolas sink further and further into misery, he had softly asked what was wrong. Legolas had not answered, retreating into himself more. Tears drying and fresh shone on his face and Glorfindel desperately wished to press further.

But instead he left. A sigh spilled past his lips as he found Mudas, and then Erestor, and requested that both spread the word that Legolas was not to be disturbed. Although neither questioned him on it, they were both confused by it. Glorfindel wished he could give them some answers.

Needing to clear his head, he looked once more at the door before he made his way to the library, hoping that that was not muffled sobs he barely heard.

* * *

Slightly calloused fingers trailed over the very same painting which had captured an elf's attention not long before. The words from that conversation were still ringing in his head, and try as he might he couldn't get rid of them.

Nor could he get rid of the burning feeling of guilt that had settled inside of him.

Things were now strained between them. You would have had to be blind not to see it. Deep in his heart, he wished for the chance for things to return to how they were.

When he was known as Strider, a simple ranger that wandered the wilds. And he had the greatest friend he could ever hope to have walking by his side.

But, despite the years and the changes that deepened the rift between them, he couldn't deny that Legolas had sought him out several times. Had forged new ties between them. And had told him all the things he had been wondering since he had arrived. Even if the news he had delivered was dark indeed, Estel could not deny the flicker of hope that said there was perhaps a way their friendship could be salvaged. Could once more return to the strength it was all those years ago.

The human was now refusing to even think in depth about the news delivered earlier, did not even want to think about it at all. For a long time, he had wallowed in the darkness of his thoughts. Had drifted in the depression and allowed it to carry him away.

The mere thought of living without his _ada_, it was a wound that cut too deep. Aragorn was fairly sure that if he had been an elf, he would have perhaps faded away from grief by now. Or sought solace in the Undying Lands.

But he was no elf, and the Undying Lands were as elusive to him as the immortality he once craved as a child.

He was a human, and he would have to deal with the pain that had settled into his heart. He would simply have to survive one day at a time.

Hurt settled in deeply, and he wondered once again where Elladan and Elrohir were. He missed his brothers. He also wondered if Arwen had indeed sailed like he feared.

He remembered what Legolas had told him, how his brothers had left to search him out. But where could they have gone? Soon after the conversation, Aragorn had pleaded with Glorfindel to send out scouts. At first, Aragorn had wanted to go and search for his brothers himself, but Glorfindel argued against it. Then, Aragorn had seen that there was something that Glorfindel hadn't told him. A certain fear in his words. _Please, do not go searching for them. Too many have been lost._

It still hurt that no-one had told him right away about Lord Elrond, about everything. Some part of him was glad, there had been a brief period of time where he was ignorant and had believed his father was waiting for him just out of reach.

He was waiting, but he was too far out of reach and was not waiting for him.

A shudder passed through his body, and he felt his legs tremble. He had to rest against the wall for a moment, gathering his strength. Eventually, he could stand no more and had to sit down. Drawing in deep breath after deep breath, he tried to calm himself. A lone tear snaked out from under tightly-closed eyes, and his breath became ragged. Material was grabbed and twisted in tense fingers. Aragorn bent over and rested his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do.

Despite the friends he knew that he had here, he felt so alone.

And he needed something more.

* * *

He resisted all attempts that Legolas made to start a conversation. Everyone around them could see that something was wrong, and an apprehensive silence filled the Main Hall. Glorfindel shared a look with Erestor from across the table. Erestor nodded in return. If need be, both elves would tackle either the elf or the man and get them to talk to each other. It had been long enough.

Aragorn rose first, after minutes of pressing his food around his plate. All appetite had left him and an odd feeling churned in his stomach. Nausea briefly surged through him and he swallowed thickly. On shaky legs, he fled the room.

Legolas almost rose to follow him, but sank back down into his seat. Everyone's heart went out to the elf as they watched once more as hurt settled over his features, swiftly followed by guilt.

Glorfindel shook his head, walking silently to Legolas' side. He pitched his words so only the younger elf would hear.

"Go, my friend. Go after him."

Legolas shook his head. "I will not. I cannot." He turned despairing eyes onto the wooden door that Aragorn had left through. "He has made it clear that he wishes never to speak to me again. I understand and respect his decision."

"No matter how much it is tearing you up inside." Glorfindel's voice was soft. He rested his hand on Legolas' arm, only speaking again when Legolas met his gaze. The elf's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "He is hurting and so are you. Do not blame yourself, _mellon nín_, please. None of this was your fault. The twins may not be here to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours, but that doesn't mean that I won't."

Glorfindel's words got the small smile that he desired and he straightened. Stepping back from the table, he pointed at the doors with his eyes. He returned his gaze to Legolas. Legolas nodded back, rising from the table. All the eyes unwittingly followed him as he fled from the room as quickly as he could without running.

Glorfindel settled back into his seat with a sigh.

For the remaining occupants of the room, speech was a long time in returning.

* * *

As much as he wished to just run and seek Aragorn out, Legolas knew all too well that he had to think first. Guilt, unnecessary or not, was still flooding his heart. While he knew that he would never be entirely rid of it, he hoped to face Aragorn with a clear head.

He hoped that Aragorn would stay inside the grounds. He was also fairly confident that Aragorn would eventually make his way to the gardens.

Legolas could still remember when Aragorn had been younger, much younger than he was now. When Lord Elrond would take Aragorn down into the gardens with a picnic basket and instruct Aragorn in the healing properties of a number of different herbs and plants while relaxing over a well-prepared meal.

Often, the twins would join their younger brother and their father. He himself had joined them a few times. Those simple days were some of the happiest memories he had. With his life so full off bloodshed, battles and grief, the elf clung onto those memories tenaciously.

It was his light as he walked through the darkened, crooked path that was laid out before him.

* * *

"I knew that I would find you here."

The voice startled the human out of his thoughts. Aragorn turned around to see an elf sitting easily on the window sill. With a grace he still found himself envying the elf swung from where he was sitting to land on the ground. Aragorn turned away and started walking.

He had come out here to escape for a while, not to be hounded by memories and people he was not so sure he should have returned to in the first place.

"Please Estel, we need to talk."

"I need to be on my own." Aragorn countered softly, walking a little quicker.

"Why do you run away again, Estel?"

The question was asked softly in Sindarin and Aragorn closed his eyes at the sadness laced behind each word. He was torn between the desire to carry on walking and turning around and facing the person who he had once called his brother.

"I am not running away. I was trying to take a walk." He corrected.

"You are walking away again." Legolas repeated softly, "once again you are unwilling to face up to your actions, Estel."

Aragorn's eyes slipped shut of their own accord at the sound of his elven name. It suddenly brought back more feelings and memories than he was willing to deal with.

"You cannot hold that against me, Legolas." Aragorn said roughly, knowing instantly what Legolas was referring to. "I only did what was right at the time."

"I do not fault you for the workings of your heart." He argued quietly, "but I do fault you for up and leaving at the first sign of trouble and not confronting your fears when you had the chance."

"I had to get away."

"You were a coward. Slipping into the shadows when things became too tense for your liking." Legolas said, rounding on his friend who had turned away from him and started walking. "It has always been that way with you. When the situation spiraled out of your control you fled. Seeking to forget about your problems until enough time had passed in your eyes." Legolas knew that he was probably really hurting his friend with his words. But these issues had gone unresolved long enough.

Legolas sighed as Aragorn turned on his feet and started to walk away. Legolas' keen eyes tracked Aragorn as he broke into a run.

In one swift, graceful movement Legolas sprung into the lower branches of the trees. Moving into the higher branches, Legolas set about tracking his friend.

Even with Estel's elven raised speed, it did not take Legolas long to overtake his friend.

Landing in a silent crouch on one of the lower branches, he waited for a brief moment before jumping from his perch.

His weight crashed into Aragorn's from above. The human released a startled cry as they both hit the ground. As Aragorn worked to get air into his lungs, Legolas moved. Before Aragorn could even blink, his wrists were pinned to the ground in a sure grip. He instinctively pressed back up against the weight holding him down.

In response, Legolas pressed harder and leant down so his face was just above Aragorn's. The ranger sagged and stopped fighting. He knew that there was no way he was going to get up unless Legolas wished it.

"See, you are running again, human."

The words were breathed over his left cheek as Legolas leant back slightly to look his friend better in the eyes.

"Talk to me, _mellon nín_." Legolas implored quietly, "talk to me as you once did."

* * *

Once, long ago it seemed, Aragorn would have spilled his heart out to his father. Lord Elrond would have looked upon him then, saw only Estel, and would have embraced him tightly and banished the fears that burdened his mind,

It was at that moment, with Legolas staring down at him, that perhaps it truly hit that his father was dead.

Not sitting in the Undying Lands, waiting one day to be reunited with his elven family.

Just... gone.

It was at that moment that Aragorn's tenacious hold on his emotions broke, and he cried, safe in the strong embrace of Legolas' arms. A re-affirmation of the bond they shared, of a love between brothers. It had been on a day similar to this, when the sun had shone down on them through the trees and a sweet smelling breeze drifted past them, that the bond had been pledged; and for both human and elf, it was reassuring to have the bond rekindled once more.

Without really realising it, Legolas had settled back into the role which he had once readily accepted as Aragorn's protector. A role which was often reversed depending on the situation.

Legolas loosened his grip slightly to look his friend in the eyes. Despite how angry, how hurt, he was with Aragorn for up and leaving, there was still a part of him that twisted inside when he saw the tears trailing down Estel's face.

Reaching up, he gently wiped the tears away. His hand moved in soothing circles over Aragorn's back. He could feel shudders still wracking Aragorn's frame. Legolas pulled Aragorn closer, whispering nonsensical words in Aragorn's ear.

Moments passed, and Aragorn pulled himself away. Embarrassment coloured his cheeks and he made to leave again.

"Please, Estel, _saes_. Do not run away from me again." Aragorn slowly met his friends' eyes, and felt his resolve weakening as he saw the utter pain in the blue depths. "For all my words earlier... I honestly do not wish for you to go. I have lost too many friends before; I do not wish to lose you as well." The last part was whispered raggedly. Aragorn wished to take away all the pain in his friends' eyes.

"_Al, oh, al, Legolas. Saes mellon nín, ú-car nallon egor penio bo dôl ha ú-maer._" He grasped Legolas by the shoulders and stared hard into his eyes. "No, oh, no, Legolas. Please my friend, do not cry or place blame on your shoulders where it does not belong."

"My words earlier, about your father..."

Aragorn pressed his finger gently against Legolas' lips, hushing the elf prince's sorrowful words. "I know that you never wished to hurt me, oh believe me I know that Legolas. You are not the only person who is feeling guilty about all of this." A smile tugged softly at the corner of Legolas' lips and Aragorn smiled gently in return. "I am sorry for turning away from you. I am sorry for hurting you, and I thank you for telling me. I am glad that I have a friend, a brother, like you. For you alone had the courage to tell me the very thing everyone else dared not."

"For a moment, I was like everyone else." Legolas murmured softly. But he was smiling a little as he caught his friends' eyes.

"I thank you for being original then. And this is the only time I will say that." Aragorn glanced at Legolas out of the corner of his eyes with a teasing smile. Legolas chuckled and pushed his friend back a little bit. Aragorn sobered up, his eyes seeking Legolas' out.

"I will speak to you, _gwador nín_, this I promise. But for now... can the past be left alone?"

Legolas nodded. "Alright, _mellon nín_. I will let things lie, for now. But there is something else that I have to show you."

**TBC...**

**Beling –** Uh, maybe this chapter makes up for it… :-)

Thank you for reviewing :-)

**Bill the Pony2 –** Uh, yeah, he's dead. Dead as dead can be -hides-

I didn't like doing it, not really, but I had to think of something that would shake everyone up and this was the most major thing I could think of :-)

Thank you for the review.

**partheon –** Oh god, here's where I start to get nervous. I hope that the whole thing with changing the twins characters is going to go okay.

_Question - did Elrond only send Estel one letter?_

No, he didn't. Elrond kept up communication for a while during the period that Aragorn was away. The way I see it is that Aragorn did wonder about the gradual lack of letters, but chalked it up to the fact that he had been remiss in writing letters of his own. This is also why he's nervous about returning home, as he had let so much time slip by without writing a letter.

So, yes, he did notice that at one point the letters stopped arriving, but eventually decided it must have been his fault for not writing, causing Elrond to stop writing to him.

He never dreamed that Elrond could be dead. To him, Elrond is sort of like, I don't know… a piece of furniture or something in Imladris. You may forget about it for a while, but you assume that no matter how long you stay away, it's always going to be there when you get back.

If any of this makes sense. :-)

Thank you for the reviews :-)


	6. Unexpected events

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback:**

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader:** Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted here: **

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan at **

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only they can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Exodus**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**Part Six – Unexpected events**_

Inside Glorfindel's study, Legolas quickly led Aragorn over to the desk.

Just after entering the room, he had pulled the map out of its place of keeping. Now he spread it out across the table, ignoring the map as he picked up the parchment. He could feel Aragorn's confusion as the man moved next to him and he slowly lifted the parchment to show him.

A gasp spilled past Aragorn's lips and he peered closer at the parchment. "Legolas... where did you get this?"

"With that human that collapsed in the hallway."

Unfortunately, a sudden change in the ranger's health had robbed him of his life. It had been so quick, so sudden and unexpected. Up until the last hour or so before his death, the ranger had looked to be healing.

Aragorn's eyes roamed over the slanted lettering and Legolas knew that he was deciphering it. For a moment, the urge to tear the letter out of Aragorn's hands surfaced and he pushed it away.

Guilt surfaced when Aragorn turned hopeful eyes towards him.

"Is this letter true, Legolas? Can we really believe the contents?"

"I believe so, Estel." Legolas said softly, "but you-"

Aragorn did not hear the last two words, having spun on his feet to leave the room after the first part of Legolas' sentence. "Come on, Legolas! Let's go now!" He paused with his hand on the door handle, "I am sure that Glorfindel will understand." His next words faltered as he turned, seeing the look in the elf's eyes. He immediately became concerned. "What is wrong, Legolas?"

Legolas drew in a deep breath, followed by another. The minutes stretched out as the elf struggled to find something to say.

"Have you forgotten just how old this message is?"

Aragorn frowned, thinking about the faint words. His eyes widened. "You are right. That message came days ago."

Legolas nodded. "You know them better than I. You know how quickly they travel. I am sorry Estel, but I do not know how we could hope to catch up with them with this much of a delay."

Aragorn surprised Legolas by smiling and laughing softly. "Times have changed, _mellon nín_. _I_ have changed. While I was serving in Rohan I learnt more about the finer aspects of tracking. Out there, in the wilds, it was one of the harder challenges of my life."

"And you succeeded?"

"Aye, but only after many, many failures."

"So, you believe you can track them then?"

Aragorn nodded. "I once had to track a mearas in high winds out on the plains. I think I can manage with my errant brothers."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Contrary to Aragorn's words, they had gone and sought Glorfindel out. As expected, the elf was not happy with their decision but also knew that he could not keep them here.

"Please, please, be careful. Winter has not long left us and cold still frosts the air. With the sun hidden by the traces of winter cloud, the orcs are growing bolder. Fortunately, the winds are pushing all the clouds away and we shall see the sun again soon."

"We will be careful, we promise." Legolas swore softly. "But we have to do this. Please understand."

Aragorn nodded in agreement, his eyes pleading with Glorfindel to not hinder them in this decision.

"Oh, go." Glorfindel motioned them towards the door. He rolled his eyes. "I cannot argue with you when you are both looking at me like that. Just come back alive, and be careful, and I will be willing to overlook the fact that I asked you not to leave."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

One of the quickest ways out of the forest was one of the lesser known paths.

"I don't know if you have travelled through this path before Legolas, for it is not known by many." Aragorn paused by a large tree, waiting until Legolas was standing next to him. Aragorn then pointed in the direction they were headed. "About three days from here the Great East Road leaves these woods and goes out into the wilds. That was where the letter said they had last seen the twins, wasn't it?"

Legolas nodded. "Apparently so, although whoever _they_ were, they did not say where they were headed."

"Unfortunate. But it is still a start."

In his mind, Aragorn knew the best place to set up camp for the night. Normally he would have chosen to travel through day and night and he knew that Legolas would as well. But with the orcs roaming the woods, roving through the trees - with no respect for anything, be it tree, animal, human or elf - it was not safe to travel overnight.

They would simply have to hope that they would not be set upon during the night, and that the forced disruption to the travelling plans would not set them behind too much.

While Aragorn was still walking, Legolas was worrying over other things.

Turning his senses outwards, Legolas called out to the trees in his mind. The message he got back chilled him to the bone and he turned his head away so Aragorn would not see the expression on his face. Luckily, Aragorn's attention was caught by the leaf-strewn paths before them as he worked to find a quick, safe way through the forest.

_Beware, young Thranduilion. Guard your companion close. Protect him and protect yourself for dark things are stirring in these woods. And although they have long passed out of our reach, the darkness inside them still lingers like a stain on our branches. _

_We will not falter now._ Legolas vowed. _This quest is important to him, just as it is to me. I will see them together again._

_Your courage is admirable, but misplaced in this venture, young prince. We would advise that you turn back, that you hold onto the memories that you have of them and forget this foolish mission that you wish to undertake. It is a useless endeavour, one which will only end badly for you and for the human. _

A gentle breeze brushed past the prince, tugging his hair and clothing back the way they had come. The prince resisted it and moved forwards a little faster to catch up with his friend. There were a few moments where Legolas heard nothing at all in response to his actions. Then, like the gentle brushing of a summer rain against the surface of a leaf, the presence once again touched at his mind. _It is unfortunate that you have chosen this path. Take care, little prince of the eclipsing woods. We all wish you to know that you and your companion are fond to us all, and we ask once again that you turn away and forget._

_We cannot. I know you care, and I am sorry, but he will never turn away from this and I will not abandon him to face what is out there alone._ Legolas brushed his hand across the bark of the closest tree. He turned his head away, closing his eyes as the presence of the trees dimmed in his mind. His eyes snapped open as their final words brushed across his mind.

_They have changed. Oh, young one, you have truly no idea just how much they have changed._

**--------------------------------------------------------**

With night pressing in against them, they stopped their journey and began to set up the camp. While stopping in Mirkwood, Legolas would have automatically begun building a flet. But on this occasion he hesitated, unsure of what to do. He had camped in Imladris before, but not recently and not with the human at his side. He did not know what jobs Aragorn would do himself, and did not wish to step on anybody's toes.

"Legolas," Aragorn called out to the prince, noticing the hesitance. "Will you go and find something quick to eat for us while I start a fire?"

"Of course, Estel." Legolas smiled softly, touched by his friends attempt to involve him, and not make it seem like he was. Aragorn sometimes noticed a lot more than people gave him credit for.

Minutes later, Aragorn had a small fire burning and was warming his hands on the flames. He looked up as Legolas arrived. "I am sorry my friend, but the animals did not appear at my call." There was a teasing smile on his lips as he pulled out another bag from behind him. "But the forest was willing to relinquish this to my grasp. I hope it will suffice."

Aragorn laughed, taking the bag from the elven prince's hands. "It will have to." He pulled out two rosy red apples and handed one to the elf that sat down next to him. "But try a little harder tomorrow, hmm."

Legolas smiled, biting into the fruit, but didn't say if he would or not.

The two friends talked softly, recounting many of the memories from their past. Gradually the conversation faded and the two lapsed into silence. Glancing at his friend, Legolas noticed that Aragorn was growing tired and was trying to hide it.

"_Îdh_, _mellon nín_. Rest, my friend, please."

"As usual, I am feeling tired while you are still wide awake." Aragorn groused half-heartedly, rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright, I shall retire for the moment. But," he pointed what was left of his apple at Legolas before eating it, "I expect you to wake me for my watch."

"Of course Estel." Legolas replied, smiling softly.

Aragorn slumped into his bed roll, releasing his breath and relaxing his muscles. When his breathing evened out, Legolas gently placed a blanket over the young man and settled back, his head tilting up to look at the stars.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Morning roused Legolas, his eyes clear and alert as soon as he blinked and looked for his friend. Aragorn was rising from his spot, gathering up the remnants of their meal the night before.

Rising also, Legolas used the tip of his boot to ground what was left of their fire into the damp earth. The dew that had fallen in the early hours made each blade of grass glitter and Legolas shielded his eyes against the sun as he looked along the tree line. He felt Aragorn move next to him and took the pack that was offered to him.

The pair made good time as they walked, the weather aiding them. The sun shone down upon them, and the storm clouds lingered on the distance but did not seem willing to venture any closer. Birds called out to them as they passed by the trees.

As the second day arrived and the hours had passed, the road had gradually turned away from the river, moving northwards through the trees and heather covered slopes.

True to Aragorn's word, on the third day of travelling, they reached the point where the Great East Road began to move in a north-westerly direction. The sound of the swiftly running water was getting louder the more they walked...

"Look right, Legolas. I am sure you can see them."

Legolas turned to look, unsure of what his friend was directing him to look at. His eyes easily pierced through the early morning light that shrouded the trees. His eyes widened slightly as he realised what he was seeing. They looked like statues at first, but the more he stared at them...

"Estel. There are trolls there."

Aragorn smiled at the way the elf's eyes widened. It was very small, but he caught it. "My brothers would be able to tell you better than I, but this is the way I remember it." He carried on moving watching Legolas as the prince glanced back, gazing through the trees. "The tale goes that a hobbit and twelve dwarves were captured by three trolls. My brothers swore that someone had kept the trolls talking until the sun had risen and they were turned to stone. To this day, they will not tell me anything more." Legolas turned his attention back to his friend, shaking his head.

"Trust a group of dwarves to walk straight into a bunch of trolls."

"I didn't say they walked into them, Legolas. And they had a hobbit with them." Aragorn pointed out.

"From what little I know of the _periannath_, it is said they do not leave their homes."

"Not many do." Aragorn agreed. "And I am glad for it."

They travelled the rest of the day away mostly in silence. Both were eager to carry on with their journey and to reach their destination. As they crossed the bridge, and cleared the final line of trees, and were about to step away from the Great East Road to head south, Legolas suddenly stopped, his eyes seeking out the trees behind them. After a few moments, they darted to look at the encompassing wilderness around them.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn enquired, moving to his friend's side. Just as Legolas opened his mouth to speak, he too started to hear it.

"Many footsteps approach. Their gait is slow and heavy against the earth." His eyes sought out a small hill which blocked their view of the wilderness on one side. The sounds grew louder as whatever was behind it came closer. It would not be long before they were seen.

Exchanging a look, the pair stepped back and blended into the trees.

"I am telling you, there is a settlement just here. We can stay there and re-supply."

Aragorn glanced at Legolas as there was the sound of someone snatching parchment out of someone's hand.

"And _I _have been telling you that this map is just as useless as your intelligence. It is decades out of date." The pair inched closer along the branches just in time to see a man wave the map under another man's nose. "I don't know why you keep him here, Raeg."

This comment was directed at the man that walked to their side, his face expressionless. His hair was dark, his eyes a dull brown, and his nose was a little crooked. From the look of it, whoever had set it hadn't done a very good job. "Because unlike you, Rûth, he has exhibited more talents that a quick temper and a barbed tongue." The expressionless visage did not falter not even as Rûth's face darkened. The stocky man frowned, but thought better of saying anything. He would continue this battle with someone else, at a better time.

As the group came to a halt, Legolas and Aragorn could see that there were fifteen people all in all. Aragorn frowned at the group, examining their actions, expressions and clothing. As their pair listened to the group conversing below, Aragorn frown deepened. He turned to Legolas and mouthed _"Slavers."_ Legolas nodded.

"Parfseron knows this area better than any of us." The man, Raeg, looked each of the group in the eyes, then turned to face the one called Parfseron.

The man shifted a little uncomfortably under all the sudden attention and eventually answered. "Rivendell lies not far from here, about four days with overnight stops." He pointed in the direction of the elven haven, and Aragorn's stomach gave a lurch. "But there's no way we'd get in unannounced. They say that the lord of the woods has eyes and ears everywhere. No-one goes in or out without his leave."

Instead of putting the men off, this seemed only to inflate their interest. The leader's eyes were thoughtful and neither Aragorn nor Legolas liked the look in his eyes.

"I can think of a few good things we could do with an elf in our service."

"But... sir..." Parfseron seemed really hesitant to contradict Raeg in any way. "The elves, they will not be captured easily. It is said they have the strength of ten men, easily."

"They are proud as well." Another man standing just to Parfseron's left spoke up. "I-I-I have never seen one, but all the rangers say that they are strong, willful, not easily b-broken." He too grew uneasy under the attention and stuttered some of his words.

"Any creature can be broken, given enough time and effort." Raeg countered with a thin smile. "I trust you shall undertake this, Gleina."

A thin woman stepped forwards, her eyes as cold as ice. A pleased expression sparked in Raeg's eyes when she nodded. "Excellent."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

The group of slavers had settled close to the river and some had been tasked with hunting for some food in the woods. Legolas went to track those in the woods while Aragorn stayed to observe the group.

As the minutes dragged by, he realised that he would have to direct them away from this valley. For a few moments, he wondered about heading into the woods himself and telling Legolas of his sudden plan. Almost at the same time, he knew that he couldn't leave this group for he might never find them again. The thought that they might wander in the wilds with no-one to stop them, capturing the fair folk... it chilled Aragorn's heart.

Retreating a little into the woods, he dropped from the treetops and quickly headed upstream along the river. When he was a few minutes away, he turned and headed back down the way he came. As he neared their camp, he began to whistle a jaunty tune. Normally, he would have not given away his position so easily, but he wanted these people to think he posed no threat to them.

Seconds before he came into view there was a rushing sound and a dagger flew close to his head. Pressing forwards, he allowed the surprise to register on his face as he stepped into the camp, his arms raised above his head.

He was silent for a moment, looking the group over. Not all of the men had risen, and the woman was kneeling on the ground with her right knee bent. In her left hand rested two slim daggers and the look in her eyes clearly warned that she could and would throw them again if he even so much as moved.

The man the others had identified as Raeg rose to his feet, keeping his distance and piercing the ranger with a stare.

"Only foolish men walk into another's camp unannounced."

"It wouldn't be the first time that I have been called a fool." Aragorn answered, remaining still under the scrutiny.

"You look like a ranger." A voice to the right of Raeg spoke up and a tall, thin man with a disquieting air to him moved forwards. "Rumours say that you are apparitions, ghosts, shadows that dart between the trees and over the mountains. You give your aid freely, seeking nothing in return." There was disgust in the man's voice as he looked Aragorn over. "Tell me, what is a ranger like you doing in these parts? Your kind is scattered to the wind, seeking refuge in the northern climes. Because no-one else will have you."

"Enough Gwerio." Raeg's voice stopped Gwerio and Aragorn both from saying anything. "But, I have to admit that I am curious. I too heard that the rangers limited themselves to the north and to the south, rarely leaving either."

"I am a ranger, which is true. Strider they call me. By what may I call you?"

"You may call me nothing. My name is a liberty given only to those I trust. And you, ranger, are not deserving of anything - let alone my trust." Raeg turned away from Aragorn. "We're leaving."

Aragorn watched as the group walked past him, heading for the woods. Only when they were about to enter through the trees did he speak.

"If you are looking for the nearest settlement, you are heading in the wrong direction."

Raeg ignored the smug look that Rûth aimed at one of the other men and turned around. Some of the men turned and walked back, while others lingered on the bridge, unsure of whether to carry on walking or join the others. "We do not need, nor desire your opinion."

"Not even if I know this area and the quickest way to get to the human settlements." Aragorn pointed out calmly while inside he began to get a little nervous. "From the looks of you, I would guess you are traders. And you also have not eaten a decent meal for quite some time." This part was true, some of the men were looking a little gaunt and thin. In his mind, Aragorn worried a little about what sort of a man Raeg was if he let his companions go this long without food. "Malenethuil is only two days travel from here, and is well known for their welcome and home-cooked food." Aragorn turned, his back facing Rivendell and pointed to the south. Only his brothers had even been to this town, and he hoped it hadn't changed since he had been told of it.

There was silence as Raeg considered his words. Another man stepped in close to Raeg's side and whispered into his ear. The minutes passed and Aragorn's nervousness grew inwardly. Would they listen to him...?

Finally, Raeg nodded and looked Aragorn in the eyes.

"You are astute, ranger, very astute. Very well, we shall see if this town is everything you say it is." Behind him, the group gathered all their things and broke down their temporary camp just as the men hunting in the forest returned.

Aragorn lingered behind the group, preparing to meet up with Legolas and track them from a distance. He was just about to turn away and head into the trees when Raeg's voice called out to him. "Will you be joining us, ranger? I see that you are just as bereft of supplies as we are."

Glancing once more back into the forest, Aragorn quickly weighed up his choices. He could decline, meet up with Legolas, and risk this group heading into Imladris by another route - or he could go with them and make sure they were far away from here by nightfall. Nodding, he increased his pace and joined the group.

"I was planning to travel little further a field than Malenethuil, but as you said, my remaining supplies will not last me that long. If you are willing, I will travel with you as far as Malenethuil."

"I thought all rangers were supposed to be self-sufficient. Are you so young that you cannot survive on your own?"

"Oh, I assure you I am more than capable." Aragorn returned, "but even a ranger sometimes longs for a soft bed and a nice home-cooked meal." That said, Aragorn excused himself from Raeg's side and mingled in with the other men around him. He passed by Gleina as he walked, and she followed his progress as she slowed her pace and drifted to the back.

"Tell me what you think."

"He is not a man from Gondor. Nor is he a ranger of Ithilien." They watched as Aragorn walked up to Caryn and struck up a somewhat one-sided conversation. "I do not trust him."

"Neither do I. We can keep an eye on him while he is amongst our group. If he does anything..."

Gleina nodded. "Of course, sir. If he tries anything, he shall die."

**TBC...**

**Here's where I get nervous... semi-important OC's. -gasp- Hope they're not too unrealistic or venturing into Mary Sue (or the male equivalent) territory.**

**Beling –** I'm sorry that your heart is broken and that this story is sad to you now (although, it kinda is supposed to be sad). I'm hoping that you will carry on reading though :-)

About the twins… they won't stay gone for long. That much I can say for certain.

_You warned me that it was dark, lol, and you weren't kidding!_

grins- It won't stay dark for long. There's only so much angst and depression I can write about.

_I'm still reading, though, and will really try to continue. At least I'm seeing the bond between Legolas and Aragorn somewhat restored, so that's a positive for me._

I'm a huge believer in their friendship, so I won't keep them separated for long. Unless the bunny bites of course… ;-)

_Imladris, my last refuge in a cold, cruel world, is such a sad, broken place now. Can it ever be restored?_

To tell you the truth, this story was just a one-shot, and I'd not really thought much of events after this. But I hold out the hope that it will :-)

_Tell me you're not leaving the twins out there in darkness. Their father would hate that. He would want them to come home, to wield Vilya again and to restore the last homely house for as long as any elf needed it._

Oh god… don't go giving me ideas! ;-) lol

sighs- Oh well, you got me writing. It's only a little bit, but you've got the bunnies biting.

Any other ideas while we're here? ;-)

_I know I'm not making a lot of sense here, but I'm still reeling from the fact that they found his body. If they just hadn't found his body I could have pretended that you might bring him back, that he's been held captive somewhere, lol, anything but the truth._

Well, there's still reincarnation, I suppose… ;-)


	7. The Riverside Inn

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted here: http:www.aragorn-legolas. these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan at Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

* * *

_**Part Seven - The Riverside Inn**_

Legolas leant closer, cursing his friend inwardly in every language that he knew. He knew that Aragorn was prone to putting himself in harms way all too often, but this was ridiculous.

The elf had arrived back just in time to see Aragorn and the group walk away from the trees. At first, he had thought that they had captured him but had soon realised that he had entered their group of his own will.

_Fool. Such a fool._

His blood chilled as he heard the hushed conversation between Raeg and that woman. What worried him more that there was no way he could tell Aragorn any of what he had discovered. He could only hope that Aragorn was smart enough to figure things out, to stay alive, on his own.

Waiting until they had moved far enough away, he followed the group. He was going to follow his foolish friend, fully prepared to be ready to get him out of this mess.

* * *

Not willing to travel overnight, the group had camped close to the river. This time, there were no woods to hunt in so Aragorn had shared what was left of his and Legolas' supplies from their own journey.

As they had travelled, Aragorn had decided to get to know the group as well as he could without seeming suspicious. Most of the group had been unwilling to talk to him. One of the men had excused himself and buried his nose in a book or a map whenever Aragorn had tried to speak to him.

So far, the only one to really talk to him was a young man by the name of Caryn. Right now, he was talking about his home and the quality of the food his mother had cooked before she had died. Aragorn hadn't heard of the town, but Caryn told him it was to the north in the colder regions, far away from any other towns. Trade had been hard; the young man had said but had then shrugged saying there were other ways of surviving. The ranger allowed the man to carry on talking, nodding in all the right places as he glanced around them.

Aragorn knew that Legolas was following him, just as he knew that Raeg was watching him closely. The woman for some reason was also watching him; he could feel her gaze on him whenever his back was turned. He did not like the feeling but ignored it for the most part. He was hoping that eventually Caryn himself would divulge this groups secrets, for it appeared that none of the others would.

Grabbing an apple from his bag he placed it into Caryn's hands, interrupting the young man's constant flow of speech, and returned to looking at the other people around him. Never keeping his gaze on one too long to be suspicious.

The younger man looked up at Strider as he was handed the apple and noticed the older man's interest in the other members of the group. He watched Strider as he looked each one over before finally looking at Gleina. The woman was sitting on the bank of the river, her bare feet resting in the water. She was sharpening her daggers, stopping occasionally to test them against her own skin. Only when she easily drew her own blood would she stop, rest her hands in the river for a moment, then carry on sharpening the double-edged blades.

Caryn leaned in close, pitching his voice low. "That one there, you won't find out anything about her that she doesn't want you to. Why I've been here years and still don't even know her true name. Rumour has it she was a slave once, but rebelled and killed her master with her bare hands."

Aragorn turned his head to look again at the woman in question. With her slight frame and willowy hands, he found himself doubting Caryn's words. "She's not much to look at, is she? Most take one look at her and do not worry. But in there lies their downfall. She knows all too well what people think when they look at her, how weak and fragile she appears. Don't underestimate her, ranger; I've seen her tear a man to pieces because he angered her." Caryn turned away at the sound of someone calling his name. Walking over to them, he left Aragorn alone just as Gleina turned and stared straight into Aragorn's eyes.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Gleina's eyes narrowed and she looked away. She gave one last swipe of the whetting stone across her blade, caught Aragorn's gaze once more, and then sheathed her daggers. It was Aragorn's turn to drop his gaze as she rose to her feet and settled next to the fire.

* * *

Legolas settled into the sparse undergrowth that surrounded the town. His misgivings about going in there were high and if it were not for the fact that Aragorn was in there, he would have turned and walked away long ago.

He crouched lower as the inn door opened from across the street. Three men stumbled out of the doorway, with the last tripping on his feet and landing in a muddy puddle. His companions laughed and hauled him out of the muck. Together, they weaved across the street, dragging the man along with them. The men dropped the unconscious man onto a nearby bench and stumbled off into the night. Perhaps in search of more drink and fun this night.

When Legolas was sure that there was no-one about, he moved closer to where the drunken man was sleeping. Taking care not to wake him, although he doubted at the moment that anything _could_, he shifted the man enough to slip the cloak off of his body. Disappearing into the shadows again, he wrapped himself in the travelling cloak. It was too large for him, but concealed his lithe form easily. Slender fingers hooked around the hood and pulled it up to mask his long blond hair as he rose to his feet.

Passing the man by, he dropped a couple of gold coins into the slumbering mans lap.

He stopped at the doorway of the inn. From what he had been able to gather, out of all the inns in this city, this was the most popular. The stream of people in and out of the doors hadn't stopped since he had arrived. He was forced to step out of the way quickly to avoid another set of drunken revellers that stumbled out into the street. He automatically steadied one that nearly fell to the floor, and then stepped in to the noise and the chaos.

It was the smells and the sounds that hit him first. He almost recoiled, almost stepped back out into the quiet of the streets, but a wave of people entering the inn pressed him forwards and he had no choice but to head further into this haven for men.

Deciding that the bar was the safest place to be for the moment, he pressed past all the people and leant against the counter. Legolas pulled the hood a little closer around his face as he caught sight of the group he had been following. Two of the men left the others, Aragorn following them, and moved to stand at the bar.

Aragorn did not order anything and waited to see what the others were having. When they ordered the house brew, he ordered the same. While he was waiting for the drinks to arrive, he turned his attention to the people around him. The person standing to his left caught his eye. The young man - from the size of him, Aragorn thought he would have been in his twenties - was hunched over the bar, a worn brown cloak obscuring all but his legs. Glancing down, Aragorn frowned at the green leggings and travelling boots that he saw. Raising his gaze he was met with bright, vivid blue eyes. His eyes widened and he tensed.

The blue eyes glanced at the ground once, looked again at him, then the figure turned away.

Aragorn turned away as well, his mind reeling. He hadn't considered that Legolas would have followed him inside here. A hand suddenly clamping down on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Rûth staring at him. "Come on, Strider; help Hethu carry the drinks back to the table."

Taking some of the drinks, Aragorn followed the trader called Hethu back to the table. He didn't allow himself to look at anything but the drinks for fear that he might glance at Legolas and give him away.

Legolas glanced at Aragorn as the man moved away but soon returned his attention to the bartender.

"House brew." The elf deliberately pitched his voice lower than normal and slouched against the bar. The bartender nodded, wiping a glass with a stained rag.

"Coming right up."

With an easy smile, the ranger deposited the drinks on the table, choosing a seat where he could easily see Legolas at the bar. When he turned his head to face the group, he could only see the elf from the corner of his eye, but it was enough for him.

"Here ya go." Legolas looked up and saw his drink being slid before him. He pulled some coins out of his borrowed cloak and wrapped his fingers around the drink. "The names Ivanneth. You need any supplies; I'm the man to get them from." Legolas raised his eyes from his drink long enough to see Ivanneth called away by another man across the bar. It was one of the others from the slavers group, Legolas was fairly sure this was the trader called Gwerio, and he was haggling for a reduced price for their goods.

Legolas leant over his drink again, occasionally casting glances at the group in the corner. He had to be careful they didn't notice him watching them. Some of the group had already succumbed to the drink, but a few of the group had been more cautious and were still aware of their surroundings. Movement caught his attention for a moment and he watched one girl walk past him, her long hair pulled back and slightly concealed by the wrapping of fabric over her head. She expertly balanced two plates on her arms and another three in her hands.

One of the men raised his hand, clicked his fingers, and called over one of the serving girls. He pulled the girl in close, wrapping an arm around her waist as he reeled off a list of food that he and the others would like. What he said was drowned out by a sudden uproar in the corner but Legolas knew he chance when saw it. He left his drink unfinished at the bar and walked after the serving girl. He quickly shed his cloak, placed it on a nearby hook, and followed the girl through the door after a few moments.

He found himself in the crowded kitchen but thankfully everyone was too busy to notice him for the moment. Legolas quickly undid the braids that held his own hair back and pulled a long white coat from the hook by the door. It was the standard uniform of the male serving staff and protected their clothing from the food and drink they had constant contact with over the evening. For Legolas it was an easy way to conceal his clothes and walk undetected in the inn. He was betting on the fact that with it being such a busy night, no-one would notice the sudden addition of another staff member. He grabbed one of the head clothes and used it to tie his hair back into a ponytail. When he was sure that the tips of his ears were covered, he grabbed another and wrapped it around his head like he had seen the women doing.

Moving further into the kitchen, he didn't get far when several plates were thrust into his hands and he easily balanced them.

"Table in the corner, by the door. And hurry up." The chef didn't even look at him, already busy working on the next order.

Legolas immediately left the rush of the kitchen and went back out into the main serving area. He spotted the table in question and his heart sank when he realised it was Aragorn's table he had to take this to. He had expected to use this disguise to get close enough to the table to perhaps listen in on the occasional conversation, but serving their food was the last thing he had considered.

Pausing for a moment, he slipped his hand quickly into his pocket then moved towards the table. He was hoping that his disguise would be able to hold up to close scrutiny and hadn't expected it to be tested so soon.

Keeping his head low, he placed plate after plate on the table. He deliberately kept Aragorn's plate until last and suddenly felt himself fall forwards onto the table. He was caught by Aragorn and felt another man pull away from him. Legolas turned his head enough to see a man stumble away from him, muttering words at the table, walls and doors.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Legolas grabbed the cloth lying on the next table and used it to dab at a man's tunic. He constantly muttered his apologies, righting drinks and plates which had been shifted in his sudden impact with the table. Reaching into his pocket again, he withdrew several coins, shoving them into Aragorn's hands, closing his friends' fingers around them.

Aragorn looked down at the coins in his hands and swiftly raised his head, but Legolas was already gone.

Rûth looked annoyed and glared at the way Legolas had left. "Stupid man. Spilt all our drinks."

"But he left us some money to pay for some more. I think I'll take advantage of his generosity and get something. Everyone want the same as before?" Nods greeted Aragorn's question and he stepped up to the bar again, looking discretely for Legolas in the crowd.

It was Legolas that found him, wrapped again in the brown cloak, and the elf leant casually against the bar. Legolas brushed once against Aragorn's hand as he turned around to face the bar behind him. Aragorn glanced down at his hand then up at Legolas' eyes. The elf fleetingly looked at the only window in the building and a few seconds passed before Aragorn looked as well.

Through the dusty glass he could see the wilds and the sparse shrubbery.

He gave the bartender their new orders and looked into Legolas' eyes for a moment under the guise of checking his coins. _"Meet me at the outskirts when you get the chance"_ the eyes seemed to say and Aragorn nodded, turning away from the elf as he handed over his money to the bartender.

Not needing to say anything more, Legolas left the bar and walked out of the door into the fresh night air.

Handing the coins to the bartender, Aragorn tightened his hold on the paper clenched in his fingers.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, the others had finally decided to retire to their rooms. But Aragorn himself could not sleep, having woken up just an hour before dawn. He rose up onto his elbows and checked to see if any of the other occupants of the room were awake. Snores broke through the stillness of the morning air and Aragorn swung his feet over the side of the bed. With one more check to see if any were awake, he pulled out the note from his pocket and quickly read it.

His eyes widened but he was not truly surprised. Placing the note back inside his pocket, he rose to his feet, fully intending to sneak out and visit Legolas.

Just as the door closed softly behind him, one set of eyes opened.

Stepping out of the inn Aragorn breathed in the morning air. It was a refreshing change from all the smoke that had lingered around the tables the evening before.

He did not know the quickest way out of the village to the outskirts and just picked a direction, hoping it was the right one. He hadn't realised just how much a city could change between darkness and dawn.

Just between two buildings, he caught sight of some shrubbery and grinned, picking up his pace a little. Rounding the corner, he skidded to a sudden halt.

The two sets of groups didn't appear to have noticed him and Aragorn quickly looked for a way past them. The raised voices as some argued masked Aragorn's approach and he began to edge away. Unfortunately at that moment, one of the men tripped over a bottle not far from where Aragorn was trying to get away. Reacting instinctively, Aragorn caught him before he could hit the ground but the damage had already been done. He suddenly noticed that it had gone quiet... too quiet. Looking behind him, he realised that he was the centre of attention, and none of the faces looked happy.

"Hey! That strange man just attacked Sogannen!"

Releasing his hold on the drunken man, Aragorn slowly rose to his feet and held his hands up in the air. "Wait, please. I did no such-"

"Get him!" The man did not even wait for Aragorn to finish and the two groups that had been fighting all suddenly turned against Aragorn.

Reaching down, Aragorn cursed as he remembered leaving his weapons in the room with his travelling pack.

He raised his hands and was about to engage the drunken men in hand to hand combat when something brushed past his face and everything stopped. Looking down, Aragorn saw a man twitching in the last movement he would ever make before he stilled. His blood spread out from a nasty wound to his eye and was rapidly seeping into the ground.

A woman breezed past Aragorn, tearing her dagger out of the cooling body. She knelt, stabbed the man in the heart just to make sure, and then stepped in next to Aragorn. The ranger was surprised to see her and was about to question her when the group got over their surprise and charged.

For a few tense moments it was just Aragorn and Gleina that held off the drunken men but then everything changed.

A single arrow pierced easily through the heart of one man and into the shoulder of another. Aragorn smiled as he saw a brown cloaked figure standing by the edge of one of the buildings. Mere seconds later two more arrows flew through the air, sending two more to the ground.

Suddenly, Aragorn's vision of the surroundings was robbed from him as the group suddenly pressed in around him. Fighting back harder, he worked to clear a way out again, aided by Legolas on the outside. Someone brushed up against him and strands of brown hair were blown along his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gleina press against him for a moment before she ducked to avoid being killed.

Outside, Legolas worried for his friend. He couldn't see anything and didn't dare fire deep into the circle of men in case he shot his friend. So he had no choice but to settle for shooting off those on the outside.

Unexpectedly, one of the men fell and Legolas had a clear look inside the pressing of men. His heart seized as someone moved close to Aragorn, their weapon raised. No more than a second later, he had notched and fired an arrow. A small smile of satisfaction tugged on his lips for a moment and he raised two more arrows, taking more of the men to the ground.

The figure by Aragorn's side tensed and gripped at his shoulder. A heavy weight fell against him and he turned to catch whatever it was. Pain-filled brown eyes looked at him and he gently lowered the figure to the ground. He barely registered the raised voices of the others running from the inn to aid them as his hand pressed against the wound. He knew however, that there was no way he could save her. He knew all too well how fatal Legolas' shots were.

He looked up for a moment, catching Legolas' form running away and looked at the men approaching.

"Valar..."

Aragorn looked back down at Caryn's stunned voice and clenched his eyes shot for a moment.

"What happened, Strider?" He looked up to see Parfseron kneeling next to him, while the others gathered closely around. The men who Aragorn had been fighting had run off it seemed. Aragorn took a moment to answer, catching Raeg's stony expression.

"One of the men shot her. Even the drunk can aim." Aragorn lifted his hands slightly, dismayed by the colour of blood running under his fingers. It was darker than normal. She had no chance...

"Will she be ready to leave soon?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I am sorry, Master Raeg, but this wound is fatal. She will not fight for you again." Beneath his fingers he felt her heart beat one last time before it shuddered and her body gave up on life.

Raeg's eyes clouded over for a moment before an angry look settled over his features. "Leave her. We leave this place, now."

"But... shouldn't she be buried?" Murmurs of agreement greeted Aragorn's hesitant words. Raeg turned back around, looking first at Aragorn then at Gleina's still body. Her blood was spreading still around her body along with other bodily fluids. Aragorn rose to his feet and stepped away from her body. Gleina's blood dripped from his fingers and stained his clothes and shoes.

"Leave her." Raeg repeated again, turning away from the bloody scene. "Those who get shot deserve to die."

**TBC...**

**Reviews:**

**Teha – **Well, yeah, Elrond could be vacationing in the Halls of Mandos now, make that more than likely is, but he could be reincarnated, like you said. I think though, that maybe he's spending time now with his ancestors that were slain in battle and such.

Glad to know I'm not the only one that doesn't pass up any excuse for Aragorn angst. lol

Thank you for reviewing, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter -smiles-

**Fanfiction's being really screwy with the formatting this evening, so I hope it turned out okay (crosses fingers)**


	8. Change of Plans

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted here: http:www.aragorn-legolas. these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan at Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Eight - Change of Plans**_

"Where now, sir" Caryn asked.

They were all gathered on the outskirts of Malenethuil and an air of depression was lingering over some of the group. The silence was momentarily broken by the sound of children laughing and one little boy ran close to the group, his dog running just behind him.

"Well ranger, it was your bright idea to come here. So tell us, where do we go next" Rûth spoke as soon as the laughter had faded, his voice angry.

"How do we know that you didn't even plan this, ranger? Getting us here and then setting this whole thing up to kill Gleina." It was Gwerio that spoke now, anger also bleeding into his words. Aragorn almost rolled his eyes. To him, the idea was ludicrous. But the group was getting angry and suspicious.

"You all seem so eager to place blame on my shoulders. Have you maybe considered that the source of all your problems lies a little deeper than I"

"And why should I trust your word, ranger" Raeg spoke up at last. "I have been with these a lot longer than you; they have more of my trust than you."

"You are a fool if you think you can turn Raeg against us." Said Gwerio. "We have been serving him faithfully for years, unlike yourself that just showed up out of the blue."

"Answer me this then, Gwerio. Why, when I was getting the second round of drinks were you still with that bartender? It is strange, and I admit I do not know fellow traders as well as yourself, but I did not think that the names of this group, their sleeping arrangements and the plans for the following day were parts of a normal buyer-seller conversation." Aragorn paused, deliberately not looking at Gwerio for a moment. When he did look at the man he was pleased to see that the man's face had paled.

"Gwerio"

The man swallowed and turned to face Raeg who had addressed him. "You would trust this stranger over me? He- I" Gwerio wiped his sweaty hands on his leggings and tried to reign in his panic and nervousness. "Raeg, you know I"

"Are acting strangely at the moment." Raeg glanced at Rûth and Caryn. Both immediately moved forwards and held Gwerio still. Gwerio's eyes widened and he began to stammer apologies when he saw Raeg pull out his sword. The group settled in close, concealing the events to come from prying eyes. Aragorn frowned, realising what was happened, and moved forwards to stop it. But he was too late and Gwerio arched in pain, a gurgling cry escaping his lips as blood began to trail from one corner of his mouth. Only when the tremors ceased did Raeg pull his sword out of Gwerio's chest and wiped the blade off on the dead traitors shirt.

Raeg moved his way out of the group as Rûth and Caryn dropped the body to lie next to Gleina's. Aragorn followed Raeg with a frown on his face. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you turn him over for a trial"

"Because ranger, I am judge, jury and executioner in this little group." Raeg's voice was emotionless as he was walking. "I hate traitors even more than I hate those not strong enough to survive on the battlefield. Consider yourself privileged ranger; you just earned part of my trust.

* * *

Later that night from where they were camped just next to the River Mitheithel it was Caryn that sought the ranger out. Aragorn glanced up from where he was sitting. It was his turn for watch, and he did not expect anyone else to be up.

"That was a brave thing you did, ranger, going up against Gwerio and Raeg like that." Caryn said lowly, sitting next to Aragorn. "In the past, Raeg has killed those who said anything bad against members of this group. He must like you."

Personally, Aragorn did not like the thought that he was gaining Raeg's trust or favour, but supposed it might come in handy. Assuming he stayed alive long enough to use it.

"It is something I want to have"

Caryn laughed at that. "Truthfully, you can never tell. Depends on what kind of a mood Raeg's in." He stopped talking and lowered his eyes when one of the men rolled over and rose to his feet. Both men watched as he walked and disappeared into the woods.

"What will happen now"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not entirely sure. Raeg doesn't really share his plans with us. The only one he really talks to is Auth." Caryn pointed to a figure lying not far from where Raeg was lying. "Auth is mysterious, strange. Keeps to himself all of the time. He'll never talk to us, only to Raeg."

"So you don't know anything" Although Aragorn didn't mind the odd information that the young man told him, he just wanted Caryn to actually answer his question this time.

"I know we were looking for two men." Caryn shrugged, looking down to scratch at an itch on his thigh. He missed Aragorn's suddenly hopeful expression. "Raeg didn't say who they were, or what they were doing this close to elf territory, but he did say that they had something we wanted."

Despite Caryn's words, Aragorn could still tell that there was something that he wasn't being told. But he let it lie for the moment. "I did hear Auth talking with Raeg though. They said that since we're not heading to Rivendell anymore, we're going to be heading there."

Far away from where Legolas was hiding, his heart seized as he realised where they were talking about.

Mirkwood.

His home.

* * *

Aragorn's worries were swiftly growing. It was the sixth day of their travel since they had left Malenethuil behind them. So far, it seemed as though Caryn had been right. They were heading to Mirkwood.

He feared what their delay would have on finding his brothers. He feared that he would not be able to pick up their trail again. But he knew in his heart that he was too involved now to leave, and he would not risk any of the Mirkwood elves falling into their clutches.

But most of all, he feared for his friend. He was aware that Legolas had probably heard their destination, if he had not figured it out already. Aragorn was worried that Legolas would not be able to keep his silence any longer and would attempt to take this group down before they reached Mirkwood. If it came to that, Aragorn would help him, but he feared his friend would get himself killed.

He also hoped that they would be able to get over Caradhras with the supplies that were left over from Malenethuil. Even with their numbers two less than before, it would still be a long time before they encountered real civilisation.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the next few days passed without delay. When dawn of the seventh day arrived, the group were making their way down the other side of the mountain. During the passage through the icy peaks, Aragorn had gotten to know the group a little better. They had not accepted him as one of their own, nor was he expecting them to, but he had been able to glean a little more information about them.

One of them, a man named Hethu, interested Aragorn. There was something about him which was tugging at Aragorn, he was sure that there was something he was supposed to be remembering about this man. This puzzled the ranger, for he was fairly certain he had never met Hethu before now.

Early into their trip, Aragorn had counselled Raeg against taking the Redhorn Pass all the way across the mountains. He did not want these men any near to Lothlórien nor did he wish them to walk blindly into the southern reaches of Mirkwood. However tempting it was to just let the spiders finish some of them off.

In the end, Raeg had listened to him and they were now taking the slightly longer way around down Caradhras and then along Fanuidhol. That would place them above southern Mirkwood with the Anduin before them. Unfortunately, there was only one place to cross this river, this was the bridge that connected straight to the old forest road, but if the river was steady they wouldn't have to go that far north to cross.

Aragorn watched the group pass him with a heavy heart. Some of these men were young, not evil or barbaric - just misguided. Several times, Raeg had nearly reduced the groups' numbers by one or two, preferring to cull down those that displeased him than have them err again. On one dark night, the young man Parfseron had been on watch and had grown bored. He was an avid reader and on that night had preferred to immerse himself in the fantasy worlds weaved and created within the pages of the leather bound books to the monotonous walls of stone and snow high in the mountains. Unfortunately, the words had lulled him to sleep and it was by pure chance that someone else had been awake and aware and had seen the wolf coming.

It hadn't taken much effort to kill the creature and it was pure luck, and Aragorn's words, that stayed Raeg's hand that night. Caryn, unexpectedly, had also come to Parfseron's aid. The other young man had pleaded for Parfseron's life, saying that he would never do it again. Parfseron was also the only one amongst the group that could decipher the intricate runes on the map they were carrying. Aragorn was sure that it was that reason and that reason alone, that Raeg had grudgingly lowered his sword and spared Parfseron's life. With the warning that should he fall asleep on watch again, it would be the last mistake he ever did.

Legolas followed with a heavy heart, tempted to kill the entire group now while they were in the mountains and away from aid. Ordinarily he would have been pleased to see the greenwoods appearing on the horizon, but in this instant it filled him with dread. But he had no choice but to carry on following them as they made their way down the mountain.

As they passed over the Loeg Ningloron, or the Gladden Fields in westron, Legolas began hoping that Aragorn had a plan. For if he did not, Legolas would either apprehend or kill them all before even one of them entered his woods.

**TBC...**

**Sorry that this is so short. The next one will be longer.**

**Beling - **_Yeah! I hope that means my twins will definitely be coming HOME to wield Vilya in honor of their father's trust!_

Well, I've not really thought about it, but I will agree that they could :-)

_Though, even with Lord Elrond gone and the twins away, I think Glorfindel would have his warriors ready._

Yeah, Glorfindel would definitely have been prepared. He is a warrior after all (and a fine one at that) :-)

_OH come on, just think what tales a reincarnated Elrond could share with Glorfindel!  
_  
-grins- You're trying to give me ideas, aren't you?

_One tip that would help me...don't name too many of the OC's all at once. It gets hard to keep up with them all. :)_

Fair point :-) Okay, I'll try to remember that in future. But I will be posting a little list of names, places etc in this story with the last chapter, that should hopefully make it clear who was who as well as my reasoning behind some things.

**Teha** - _Hmm...that reminds me of a line from a Mercedes Lacky book 'Those that get caught deserve to be eaten'...but that was rabbits, not people!_

You know... I've not read anything by Mercedes Lacky, but I have heard the name mentioned a few times :-) Are the books any good? And that quote sounds cool, but the poor rabbits... ;-)

**Thank you all again for the reviews, and sorry this was so short (and late).**


	9. Mirkwood

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted at their Mellon Chronicles Website (go to Cassia's profile, and you'll find the link).**

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan.**

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Also, I am not fluent in Sindarin. Any mistakes are my own. I'm still learning -)**

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Nine - Mirkwood**_

Crossing the Anduin had been easy, and the river hadn't been as swollen as normal. In a few weeks time, with the seasonal rains, the river level would rise again. But at this time, the men could cross it without fear of being swept away.

Aragorn looked up at the sky and noted the fading light. He was not the only one that had noticed it, but he was the only one who stopped. Parfseron looked back, noticing that Strider wasn't walking with them.

"Strider"

The rest of the group slowly stopped, turning confused stares on Strider who was placing his pack to the ground.

"We should stop for the night."

"That's not the first time you've said that." Raeg said as he walked to stand before him. "I have entertained it before now, but I will not now, not with our destination close."

"My council has not been wrong before, Master Raeg." Aragorn lowered his voice so that the conversation was between them alone. "Please sir; Mirkwood's soils are not a safe place to be travelling overnight."

"And I suppose you have travelled there before."

Aragorn recognised the statement for what it was, and nodded cautiously. "I have travelled through, enough to know that the woods hold many deadly secrets. Ones which do not leave the discoverers alive."

Raeg nodded, considering this. Everything Strider had warned them about had been true thus far, but he chafed a little at yet another delay. He looked up at the sky again, judging the waning light, and then looked at the darkening woods before them.

"Alright Strider, you will get your camp tonight. But we leave at first light." Aragorn nodded; satisfied that he would not be walking through the tightly woven paths of Mirkwood with the light dying around them.

Around him, the men were settling down and pitching up the tents. Being not far from the river, the air was slightly cooler and with winter coming the humans felt the cold. With only just having come down from the snowy peaks of Caradhras, the men were eager to sleep somewhere warm.

* * *

His eyes caught the barely perceptible movement in the trees, and he quickly glanced around the camp to see if anyone else had noticed.

Night was falling quickly, and most had been assigned to setting up the camp and finding some food for the morning. A small group of men had been working on a fire for a little while now, and a small blaze was burning between them.

Strider himself had volunteered to take the first watch of the evening, knowing that it would not take long for the men to lower their guard and stop paying so much attention to the woodland around them.

He was counting on it.

Shifting slightly, he made a brushing movement against his left leg. Scratching his hand, he shook it a little in the direction of one of the tents. When the trees moved again, and then stilled, Strider nodded very slightly and left his hand to rest on his thigh. His free hand sought out his pipe from his pack, and he took a deep breath of the mixture.

Strider did not move, not even when one of the other sentries retired to his bed, leaving Aragorn alone to keep watch.

On the other side of the camp, another lone figure was sitting against a rock, staring at the stars. When he shifted slightly, Aragorn recognised him to be Auth. Aragorn still did not understand the man, but every night without fail the man would sit awake, staring out into the wilds. Strider didn't worry about him; the man was too far away to get in the way with what he had planned.

Motion from the tent made him look up, and he saw a scruffy man walk out and sit next to the fire. The man hunched over himself, and leant in close to warm his hands and face. The night had been cold causing most of the other men to sleep as close to the fire as possible. Hoping that the men would be sleeping as deeply tonight as the ranger observed them do on nights past, he left his post on the fallen tree trunk and sat down next to the man.

Hethu looked up as Strider sat down next to him, and returned his attention to the fire. After a few moments of silence, it was Hethu who made the first attempt at conversation.

"Do you think we'll get them, ranger"

Strider was silent for a moment. He knew the _they_ the man was referring to.

Over their journey, he had gotten Caryn to open up a little more and the man had divulged exactly who they were looking for. But the reasons why, the young slaver still refused to tell.

"I do not know." He answered truthfully"it will take all of our skill to even get near them. And much more to capture them."

"If it's luck you're talking about, I think we've got enough on our side." Hethu grinned darkly into the fire before nudging the ranger in the side. "We've got you, haven't we. With you fighting with us, those elves are as good as caught"

Personally, Aragorn thought Hethu was overstating his talents a bit, but didn't say a word. He only returned the smile, and vowed that he was never going to let any of these men anywhere near an elf.

"Tell me one thing though." Hethu turned then, looking Aragorn closely in the eyes. "Those daggers you carry. I may be nothing but a trader, but I know they're elven make. How'd you get them"

"I have encountered many elves. Some friends and some..." Aragorn deliberately trailed his words off, a thin-lipped smile on his face. Hethu scrutinised him for a moment before laughing and clapping Aragorn on the back.

"I knew there was more to you ranger. Never thought you'd kill an elf for them though." He eyed Aragorn with respect, and a little awe. "You must be strong, ranger. Glad you're on our side."

Strider said nothing as he leant forwards and poked another stick into the fire. The flames lapped at it hungrily, and he found himself welcoming the extra warmth.

"Will you try to kill them once we find them"

"I don't know" Aragorn repeated softly, and shifted slightly where he sat. "Why do you stay here"

Hethu looked a little uneasy at the question, but eventually answered.

"I don't know, ranger. But then, where else would I be if I wasn't here." The man shrugged"I once wanted to be a ranger, but I wasn't cut out for it. I want to settle down, not drift from place to place with any purpose."

"Then why are you with these men" Aragorn asked, pointing at the tents where the other men slumbered. "Traders are not known for staying in one place for long."

Hethu shifted uneasily again, and stared into the fire for a moment before looking Strider in the eyes. "If I tell you something, ranger, do you swear not to tell another man"

"I promise."

"These men ain't traders, ranger. Some of them are, but most aren't." Hethu's eyes darted nervously around the camp as he quickly pointed out the traders, and then the slavers. "When I said they wanted to capture the things we're hunting, I meant just that. Elves are a high commodity, you know. A lot of the high ranking nobles will pay large amounts for an elf." His gaze was now fixed on the fire, so he didn't see the angry look in Aragorn's eyes. "Can't say I agree with it, but I can see their point. An elf is immortal. Could be passed down through the family, or so I've heard it told. Never seen it done though. In fact, I've never seen an elf either." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"Why do you stay then"

The man laughed lowly. "Money, why else? I just said that elves are worth a lot. Getting one elf could make you rich, but getting two..." he trailed off, a grin pulling at his lips.

"What if I told you I could get you away from all this"

Hethu snorted. "And why would I want to leave? These men may not be as righteous as you rangers, but they know how to make a living."

"What if I told you that you might have to kill someone"

Hethu paled slightly, but quickly gathered himself. "What makes you think I haven't done that already"

"The paling of your face, and the tremors in your hands."

Hethu looked down, and inwardly cursed as he saw the ranger was right. Pressing his hands together, he hoped they would stop shaking. "And I remember the look in your eyes when Raeg killed Gwerio in that village square. I also know of your allegiance to the rangers. How you swore once, many years ago, that we could call upon you for help if we needed it. What would you say if I told you I had come to ask for your help"

It had been deep into his watch that he had finally remembered what it was about Hethu that had been nagging at him. Halbarad hadn't mentioned him by name, but the description of that man and the man sitting next to him were too similar to dismiss.

"I would say that you are thinking of the wrong man." Hethu answered quickly, his face pale. "I ain't made no agreement of any kind with rangers."

"So you were not the man that lost his family long ago and was saved by the rangers when a fire swept through his village" Unwittingly, sadness swept through Hethu and he looked down into his lap. "I thought so." Aragorn said softly.

"I can't help you. I've always been a man of my word, but I can't help you this time." Hethu pleaded with Aragorn. "I was involved with the rangers once, but not again. I can't do that again, I can't."

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Hethu. I really had wished for you help."

Hethu sighed. "No hard feelings, right"

"No hard feelings." Aragorn assured.

A sigh of relief passed Hethu's lips, and he rubbed his palms against his legs. His relief quickly changed to shock as he glanced at Strider out of the corner of his eye. He pulled away as Aragorn reached into his pocket and pulled a scrap of material out. Hethu started to struggle as the cloth was placed over his mouth and nose, but soon the struggles waned as the drugs did their job.

Glancing quickly around the camp, Aragorn grabbed the man as he slumped and pulled him over his shoulder.

Unfortunately the scuffle had drawn the attention of the other man on watch, and he quickly raised the alarm. Aragorn heard frantic rustling from the tents as the men hurried out of their bedding. Many heads peered out from the openings as they wondered at the commotion. Once they had spotted him, Strider started moving faster. They were moving to intercept him now, and Strider knew that he had to make the trees or he would lose.

A few feet away from the trees, he was forced to duck as an arrow flew past his head. He tumbled slightly under the dead weight of the unconscious human and carried on running.

Looking up, he shouted out in Sindarin to the elf he knew was waiting. "Legolas! Get ready, we've got company"

The aforementioned elf had already heard the commotion the ranger had caused in the camp and was kneeling in the lower branches. Waiting for the opportune moment.

Spying Aragorn as the ranger neared the trees, he quickly fired an arrow. It sailed closely past Aragorn's head to land in the shoulder of the man that was about to stab the ranger in the back.

Most of the other men were unfit to say the least, and were lagging behind. This gave Aragorn enough time to reach the trees. When the human was close enough, Legolas paused for a moment to signal Aragorn into the trees. Seconds later, Legolas was forced to lower his bow as a man suddenly landed in his arms.

"Go! Go" Strider urged as he jumped to grab hold of the branch.

Legolas quickly handed Aragorn his bow as he tightened his hold on the unconscious human and ran easily from branch to branch. Aragorn had never found this an easy task, and so moved only three trees over and then worked his way quickly up the tree. Securing himself on a sturdy branch, he hung Legolas' bow from one of the branches. Checking quickly to make sure it wouldn't fall down, he did not want to face his friend's wrath should he break the elf's bow, he fired arrow after arrow at the men that perused them. With several of the slavers falling injured to the ground, it didn't take long for the call for retreat to be shouted. Aragorn lowered the bow when the last man was helped back to the camp.

When Aragorn dared to move again, he eventually found that Legolas had stopped near a gently running stream. The elf had bound the hands of the man, even unconscious as he was. They were not going to risk him escaping now.

"You are hopeless, you know that, Estel." Legolas said, not looking up from where he was bent over the unconscious man.

Aragorn quickly glanced around them, listening for the rustling in the treetops that he knew all to well. He also knew they had to get moving. Hoping that his words to Raeg earlier would keep the men from entering the wood, he handed the elf back his bow and picked up Hethu's unconscious form, following Legolas as the elf easily navigated through the darkened paths.

"We cannot linger here for long, Strider." Legolas whispered back to him after a moment. "Although we are far from Dol Guldur the patrols in these parts of the woods are not as large in number as those closer to the palace. No-one truly knows what dark things may be lurking this far south, for none dare to stay for long."

"You're really not helping, Legolas." Thanks to Legolas' words, Aragorn fear and panic had risen a few notches and he walked a little closer to his friend.

Legolas glanced back, a small smile tugging on his lips at the unintentionally wide-eyed look that was on his friends face. "Forgive me, my friend. Chances are we will meet nothing."

"Try saying that without a smile on your face." Aragorn growled, tightening his hold on Hethu as the man nearly slipped out of his grip. Legolas turned away, not even bothering to hide the large smile that had formed.

"Relax. We'll just stay a little while in the trees, enough for your friends to leave, and then we'll press him for more information"

"Fantastic. We'll be heading higher, into the very branches the spiders like to walk. Oh yes Legolas, I am sure I'll be able to relax now."

Legolas chuckled. "Now Strider, there's no need to be sarcastic. Worry not; I'll protect you from any nasty spiders that get too close."

Minutes later, the trio were high up in the trees. Aragorn used some of his spare rope to secure Hethu to the tree while Legolas walked easily over the branches, making sure that they were alone.

"What now" Aragorn questioned once Legolas returned. "Do you see them"

"Yes, they are still camped down by the river."

"So they may yet enter Mirkwood."

"Yes, they may well. But I also found something else." At Aragorn's inquisitive look, Legolas smiled and held up his arm. The elf whistled and some time passed when a small eagle landed on Legolas' fist. "This is Brethil. Called so because he likes to sit in the beech trees when he is not with me." Legolas stroked the soft feathers gently and the bird nipped at his fingers. Aragorn noticed a small black pouch tied to the eagle's right leg. Comprehension dawned on him as Legolas drew out a small piece of parchment from an inner pocket of his tunic. "I had intended to deliver this myself, but this is quicker." Legolas quickly hooked the message inside the holder and bid the bird to fly. "_No-avorn, mellon nín, saes._ Please be fast, for much may ride on this message."

**TBC...**

**Authors notes: Sorry this was late. But my hamster fell ill and was put to sleep yesterday. I was at work until 10pm so could only make the arrangements for his cremation and things today. I know it was for the best, and that he's not suffering any more, but it still hurts. And he will be missed.**

**To keep up with my regular posting schedule, I will try to get the next chapter posted tomorrow. Sorry again for the delay.**

**Reviews:**

**jojo – **Thank you for the review, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. -)

**Beling** - _-Bats eyes sheepishly.- Now would I do that?_ -grins-

_Yeah! A Twins mention! I was afraid you would forget about them:)_

Nope. In fact, they'll start getting more mentions in the coming chapters.

_Hethu is a bit harder. Perhaps he could have curly hair or a scar..something to distinguish him...something that strikes a memory chord in Aragorn (and us)._

You'll get to see more of Hethu's character in the following chapter. As for any distinguishing features, I don't think I've given him any.

_See where I'm going with this? If you need several new OCs all at once, try to describe them with something unique to each._

I see what you mean, and I'll remember that in future. Thank you for the advice, it really helps :-)

**Teha **– It was a clever line -grins-

As for slash, it doesn't really bother me like that, so I might give the books a go. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. Interrogation

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted here: http:www.aragorn-legolas. these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan at Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Eleven - Voices of the Forest**_

The pair made it back fairly quickly, with Hethu leading the way back this time. There was a certain amount of fear that was dogging Hethu's steps and Legolas rolled his eyes.

As soon as they were within the warmth of the fire Aragorn had started, Hethu immediately sat down and grabbed a piece of meat that had been roasting for a while next to the fire. Aragorn had prepared the rest of the meat and it had been divided up between his and Legolas' packs.

Legolas sat down next to Aragorn. The elf held no real love for meat, instead preferring the taste of natural fruits and berries. It was his nature that if it was offered to him outside of his home, the elf would suddenly love the meat and eat it without word, even offering his praise to the cooks once the meal was over. Aragorn had witnessed this a fair few times, and had at first questioned Legolas on it. Initially, Legolas had not answered him. But as Estel had persistently questioned and badgered, Legolas told him why he ate the food which he did not like.

* * *

_"You are young yet, my friend, and you will soon learn many valuable things that will aide you later in your life." Legolas leaned in closer, pulling Estel in closer to his side. Estel looked up to him, his eyes wide in the firelight, huddling as close as he could while the wind whistled around them. "When you are travelling, you will find yourself in many different places with many different people. When feasting in another's house, do not forget that any food presented before you is something that someone has been working on for you to eat. Their hard work has been poured into each little piece of that meal, and to say that you do not want it... no matter the reason, it is discourteous to push away the toils of someone's labour." Legolas stopped speaking, catching the grimace that crossed Estel's face. He laughed softly, knowing how fussy Estel was with his food. He hoped that this was something that the child would grow out of, for not everywhere would have the high standard of food he was used to in Imladris. But for now, Estel was still a child, and Legolas would let him eat all the foods he liked the best. "If you remember nothing else, Estel, please remember this. Everything holds a soul. The rivers, the trees, the sky"_

_"Nature." Estel interrupted, fisting his fingers into Legolas' cloak. _

_Legolas had chuckled, wrapping his fingers against Estel's, letting his own body heat chase away the chill. "Yes my friend, nature." His smile was fond._

_"Even the rocks"_

_Legolas' nose wrinkled a little as he honestly thought about it. "In my own experience, I would say no. For the rocks are stagnant things, used only in building work and to be crafted by human and dwarven hand. If they do indeed have a life all of their own, it is so deeply buried that no elf can find it."_

_"A dwarf would say differently."_

_"But I am no dwarf." Legolas was amused by the comment, "and neither are you little one. All you have to remember is to treat every living thing- alright, even rocks" Legolas added quickly when Estel opened his mouth to speak. The elf pressed a kiss against the downy head resting against his side and continued. "You must treat them all as you would treat any of your other friends. When you wish something, say some firewood or food to eat, just ask. Open your heart, speak your wish, and you will get your answer to your plea."_

_"But, my brothers told me that only an elf can speak to the trees." Estel's voice was sad. Legolas curled his finger under the child's chin and gently raised it up. "I'm not an elf." The small human admitted slowly._

_Legolas' smile was gentle. "I know that you are not an elf, my dearest friend. It matters not to me what you look like or what kind of blood runs through your veins." Legolas paused, running his fingers softly along the curve of Estel's ear, then passing through his tangled hair to rest on his friend's shoulder. After a moment, he moved his hand to rest over Estel's heart. "The only thing that matter to me, oh brother of my heart, is what is in here. You could be the ugliest, silliest human to walk the earth and I would not care." His nimble fingers reached down, catching Estel in the sides, tickling his sensitive skin. Estel curled in on himself for a moment, trying to evade the tickling fingers. The torrent of laughter that broke past Estel's lips made Legolas smile and he only stopped when Estel was breathless. The human's cheeks were flushed and all thoughts of his earlier melancholy were forgotten. "You have a good heart, Estel. Let no-one tell you otherwise." _

_Estel smiled softly, but there was something in his eyes that was not so sure. Legolas turned around slightly, pulling Estel with him. The trunk of the tree was directly to their left now and Legolas pulled Estel into his lap. The child was uncertain, but did not hinder Legolas as the elf gripped his hand and rested it against the tree trunk. _

_For a moment, Estel felt really foolish sitting like this and looked up at Legolas. His friend merely smiled, placing his fingers tightly over Estel's, and closed his eyes. The seconds passed and Estel heard nothing. Then suddenly his fingers started to tingle and felt very warm. He started and almost pulled away, but Legolas' fingers tightened, keeping his hand there. Then the warmth touched at his mind but this time Estel was a little more prepared, despite his continuing wariness. _

_His fear faded as a vision suddenly bloomed in his mind and he saw through someone else's eyes. He could feel the wind brushing against the rough surface of his skin, could feel the leaves swaying in the breeze and brushing against his body, and somewhere higher he could feel a creature moving amongst his higher branches. _

_With a start, he realised that he was staring down at himself and Legolas. He stared at the elf, seeing clearly for the first time the glow that truly surrounded his friend. The elf was shining and he looked like something the young child had never seen before. It was then that he also realised that something was not quite right with the picture, with the world as he was seeing it now. _

_It had no colour. _

_Muted greys, blacks and whites made up his vision. With the brightest white surrounding Legolas. Strangely enough, the picture seemed to be constantly changing. As Estel stared and struggled to figure out why, he realised that the moving shadows matched the feeling of the wind against his branches. _

_Now he knew that the trees did not see like the elves, men and other creatures of Arda, but they saw all the things that were **not **there. They saw all the things that were hidden from human eyes. Such as the aura that enveloped Legolas. The wind aided them, allowing the trees to see what blocked its winding path over the plains and through the valleys. _

_It seemed unfair to be asking so much of this tree that Estel found himself pulling away without really realising it. Legolas sensed that Estel had seen enough and closed the bond with a final word of thanks to the ancient being before them. _

_Seconds later, Estel jumped into Legolas' arms, squeezing the elf tight. Legolas heard the whispered "thank you" and turned so his back was resting against the tree. He wrapped his cloak around Estel's form, feeling the human relax in his arms. _

_"You're welcome, mellon nín." Legolas whispered softly as sleep claimed his human charge._

Aragorn smiled softly, looking over to his friend. Legolas smiled back as he leant back onto the green floor and stared up at the stars.

Thinking back, Aragorn could not remember fully the first time that he had met Legolas. He had to have been young, maybe even a babe. Legolas had never told him the exact year that he had first seen him, only saying that he had been there for most of his childhood and it had been the most memorable years of his life so far.

Aragorn did not know if that was good or bad but knew that he would never get anything out of Legolas. His friend was willful and stubborn and no amount of coaxing and questioning would get the answer out of him. He knew now that the only reason Legolas had told him all those things so long ago was that the elf did not mind Aragorn knowing, and that there was a lesson underneath it all that had aided Aragorn in the past, and would surely aid him in the future.

"What course of action do we undertake now" Aragorn asked Legolas softly.

The elf frowned for a moment before answering in Sindarin. "I know not. Perhaps it would be best to rejoin the Anduin and walk with it south."

"That is a sound plan" Aragorn nodded"but there is nothing there. I do not see why my brothers would head as far south as Emyn Muil. Such a barren land holds nothing, not even orcs."

"Perhaps Rohan is their goal." Legolas frowned again, thinking of all the major settlements to the south in his mind. "Or maybe it is their intention to rejoin the world of men."

"My brothers would prefer to travel amongst all things green, as would you. Nay, I do not believe Minas Tirith is their aim."

"Mordor then"

"By Eru, I hope not." A rush of fear spread through Aragorn at the thought that his brothers had ventured anywhere near the black lands.

"Perhaps we should seek aide elsewhere." Legolas suggested softly"the Galadhrim are not far. A little more than two day's journey. The White Lady may hold some answers that shall help determine the correct path to take."

"I have heard of the wisdom of the Lady of the Golden Woods, but I would not risk it. Hethu would still be travelling with us and I would not willingly reveal Lothlórien's secrets to one such as he."

"You are right Strider, forgive me for suggesting it. Should we send Hethu on his way? He has no more knowledge to impart to us and we can travel faster with two rather than three."

There was a moment of troubled silence as the two friends thought. Across the fire, Hethu watched them with growing apprehension. He didn't dare move, for he knew he wouldn't get far, but he couldn't shake the fear that they were talking about him. His apprehension grew when he heard the elf say his name.

"Esgaroth." Aragorn looked over to Legolas, understanding what his friend was implying. But still...

"Legolas, Lake-town is far away and he does not know the way."

"Which is why I shall inform one of the patrols and he shall be escorted across the woods to Esgaroth. I shall return with news." Before Aragorn could say anything, Legolas ran into the trees. Aragorn shook his head and sat down next to Hethu. The trader had tracked Legolas' sudden flight into the woods and it had made him uneasy.

"Where's he gone"

"To walk amongst the trees."

**TBC...**

**The thing with the trees seeing through the wind and seeing what is not there is my invention. I have no idea how trees see things, even if they do see at all. But this is Middle-earth -grins- if we have Ents and things, then surely we can have trees that can 'see' their surroundings.**

**Reviews: **

**Beling - **_First of all, I'm so sorry about your hamster! I know how pets can become like family and it's always hard to lose them, even when we know its best for them. :(_ -hugs- Thank you

_I don't think he's evil...and maybe, just maybe with a little help from a certain ranger and elf he'll be able to become a ranger himself! _I don't think that that's a bad idea -g- but when I'd written this chapter, I had another thing in mind for poor Hethu. He'll be fine -grins-

_How Aragorn kept from laughing is beyond me! _A lot of practise -winks- -grins- lol

_I like the way you write Legalos and Aragorn. You've captured the easy camaraderie they share._ I'm glad about this, thank you for saying so. I love the easy friendship that is portrayed in the movies, so I always try to capture it in my writing. It really is an honour and a joy to write about a friendship so strong -smiles-

Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter -grins-


	11. Voices of the Forest

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted here: http:www.aragorn-legolas. these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan at Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Eleven - Voices of the Forest**_

The pair made it back fairly quickly, with Hethu leading the way back this time. There was a certain amount of fear that was dogging Hethu's steps and Legolas rolled his eyes.

As soon as they were within the warmth of the fire Aragorn had started, Hethu immediately sat down and grabbed a piece of meat that had been roasting for a while next to the fire. Aragorn had prepared the rest of the meat and it had been divided up between his and Legolas' packs.

Legolas sat down next to Aragorn. The elf held no real love for meat, instead preferring the taste of natural fruits and berries. It was his nature that if it was offered to him outside of his home, the elf would suddenly love the meat and eat it without word, even offering his praise to the cooks once the meal was over. Aragorn had witnessed this a fair few times, and had at first questioned Legolas on it. Initially, Legolas had not answered him. But as Estel had persistently questioned and badgered, Legolas told him why he ate the food which he did not like.

_"Along the path where the stream is talking,_

_I breathe the mist and continue walking._

_The wood it whispers in a language of its own."_

_- The Despair Factor, A.F.I_

_"You are young yet, my friend, and you will soon learn many valuable things that will aide you later in your life." Legolas leaned in closer, pulling Estel in closer to his side. Estel looked up to him, his eyes wide in the firelight, huddling as close as he could while the wind whistled around them. "When you are travelling, you will find yourself in many different places with many different people. When feasting in another's house, do not forget that any food presented before you is something that someone has been working on for you to eat. Their hard work has been poured into each little piece of that meal, and to say that you do not want it... no matter the reason, it is discourteous to push away the toils of someone's labour." Legolas stopped speaking, catching the grimace that crossed Estel's face. He laughed softly, knowing how fussy Estel was with his food. He hoped that this was something that the child would grow out of, for not everywhere would have the high standard of food he was used to in Imladris. But for now, Estel was still a child, and Legolas would let him eat all the foods he liked the best. "If you remember nothing else, Estel, please remember this. Everything holds a soul. The rivers, the trees, the sky"_

_"Nature." Estel interrupted, fisting his fingers into Legolas' cloak. _

_Legolas had chuckled, wrapping his fingers against Estel's, letting his own body heat chase away the chill. "Yes my friend, nature." His smile was fond._

_"Even the rocks"_

_Legolas' nose wrinkled a little as he honestly thought about it. "In my own experience, I would say no. For the rocks are stagnant things, used only in building work and to be crafted by human and dwarven hand. If they do indeed have a life all of their own, it is so deeply buried that no elf can find it."_

_"A dwarf would say differently."_

_"But I am no dwarf." Legolas was amused by the comment"and neither are you little one. All you have to remember is to treat every living thing- alright, even rocks" Legolas added quickly when Estel opened his mouth to speak. The elf pressed a kiss against the downy head resting against his side and continued. "You must treat them all as you would treat any of your other friends. When you wish something, say some firewood or food to eat, just ask. Open your heart, speak your wish, and you will get your answer to your plea."_

_"But, my brothers told me that only an elf can speak to the trees." Estel's voice was sad. Legolas curled his finger under the child's chin and gently raised it up. "I'm not an elf." The small human admitted slowly._

_Legolas' smile was gentle. "I know that you are not an elf, my dearest friend. It matters not to me what you look like or what kind of blood runs through your veins" Legolas paused, running his fingers softly along the curve of Estel's ear, then passing through his tangled hair to rest on his friend's shoulder. After a moment, he moved his hand to rest over Estel's heart. "The only thing that matter to me, oh brother of my heart, is what is in here. You could be the ugliest, silliest human to walk the earth and I would not care." His nimble fingers reached down, catching Estel in the sides, tickling his sensitive skin. Estel curled in on himself for a moment, trying to evade the tickling fingers. The torrent of laughter that broke past Estel's lips made Legolas smile and he only stopped when Estel was breathless. The human's cheeks were flushed and all thoughts of his earlier melancholy were forgotten. "You have a good heart, Estel. Let no-one tell you otherwise." _

_Estel smiled softly, but there was something in his eyes that was not so sure. Legolas turned around slightly, pulling Estel with him. The trunk of the tree was directly to their left now and Legolas pulled Estel into his lap. The child was uncertain, but did not hinder Legolas as the elf gripped his hand and rested it against the tree trunk. _

_For a moment, Estel felt really foolish sitting like this and looked up at Legolas. His friend merely smiled, placing his fingers tightly over Estel's, and closed his eyes. The seconds passed and Estel heard nothing. Then suddenly his fingers started to tingle and felt very warm. He started and almost pulled away, but Legolas' fingers tightened, keeping his hand there. Then the warmth touched at his mind but this time Estel was a little more prepared, despite his continuing wariness. _

_His fear faded as a vision suddenly bloomed in his mind and he saw through someone else's eyes. He could feel the wind brushing against the rough surface of his skin, could feel the leaves swaying in the breeze and brushing against his body, and somewhere higher he could feel a creature moving amongst his higher branches. _

_With a start, he realised that he was staring down at himself and Legolas. He stared at his friend, seeing clearly for the first time the glow that truly surrounded his friend. The elf was shining and he looked like something the young child had never seen before. It was then that he also realised that something was not quite right with the picture, with the world as he was seeing it now. _

_It had no colour. _

_Muted greys, blacks and whites made up his vision. With the brightest white surrounding Legolas. Strangely enough, the picture seemed to be constantly changing. As Estel stared and struggled to figure out why, he realised that the moving shadows matched the feeling of the wind against his branches. _

_Now he knew that the trees did not see like the elves, men and other creatures of Arda, but they saw all the things that were **not **there. They saw all the things that were hidden from human eyes. Such as the aura that enveloped Legolas. The wind aided them, allowing the trees to see what blocked its winding path over the plains and through the valleys. _

_It seemed unfair to be asking so much of this tree that Estel found himself pulling away without really realising it. Legolas sensed that Estel had seen enough and closed the bond with a final word of thanks to the ancient being before them. _

_Seconds later, Estel jumped into Legolas' arms, squeezing the elf tight. Legolas heard the whispered "thank you" and turned so his back was resting against the tree. He wrapped his cloak around Estel's form, feeling the human relax in his arms. _

_"You're welcome, mellon nín." Legolas whispered softly as sleep claimed his human charge._

Aragorn smiled softly, looking over to his friend. Legolas smiled back as he leant back onto the green floor and stared up at the stars.

Thinking back, Aragorn could not remember fully the first time that he had met Legolas. He had to have been young, maybe even a babe. Legolas had never told him the exact year that he had first seen him, only saying that he had been there for most of his childhood and it had been the most memorable years of his life so far.

Aragorn did not know if that was good or bad but knew that he would never get anything out of Legolas. His friend was willful and stubborn and no amount of coaxing and questioning would get the answer out of him. He knew now that the only reason Legolas had told him all those things so long ago was that the elf did not mind Aragorn knowing, and that there was a lesson underneath it all that had aided Aragorn in the past, and would surely aid him in the future.

"What course of action do we undertake now" Aragorn asked Legolas softly.

The elf frowned for a moment before answering in Sindarin. "I know not. Perhaps it would be best to rejoin the Anduin and walk with it south."

"That is a sound plan" Aragorn nodded"but there is nothing there. I do not see why my brothers would head as far south as Emyn Muil. Such a barren land holds nothing, not even orcs."

"Perhaps Rohan is their goal." Legolas frowned again, thinking of all the major settlements to the south in his mind. "Or maybe it is their intention to rejoin the world of men."

"My brothers would prefer to travel amongst all things green, as would you. Nay, I do not believe Minas Tirith is their aim."

"Mordor then"

"By Eru, I hope not." A rush of fear spread through Aragorn at the thought that his brothers had ventured anywhere near the black lands.

"Perhaps we should seek aide elsewhere." Legolas suggested softly"the Galadhrim are not far. A little more than two day's journey. The White Lady may hold some answers that shall help determine the correct path to take."

"I have heard of the wisdom of the Lady of the Golden Woods, but I would not risk it. Hethu would still be travelling with us and I would not willingly reveal Lothlórien's secrets to one such as he."

"You are right Strider, forgive me for suggesting it. Should we send Hethu on his way? He has no more knowledge to impart to us and we can travel faster with two rather than three."

There was a moment of troubled silence as the two friends thought. Across the fire, Hethu watched them with growing apprehension. He didn't dare move, for he knew he wouldn't get far, but he couldn't shake the fear that they were talking about him. His apprehension grew when he heard the elf say his name.

"Esgaroth." Aragorn looked over to Legolas, understanding what his friend was implying. But still...

"Legolas, Lake-town is far away and he does not know the way."

"Which is why I shall inform one of the patrols and he shall be escorted across the woods to Esgaroth. I shall return with news." Before Aragorn could say anything, Legolas ran into the trees. Aragorn shook his head and sat down next to Hethu. The trader had tracked Legolas' sudden flight into the woods and it had made him uneasy.

"Where's he gone"

"To walk amongst the trees."

**TBC...**

**The thing with the trees seeing through the wind and seeing what is not there is my invention. I have no idea how trees see things, even if they do see at all. But this is Middle-earth -grins- if we have Ents and things, then surely we can have trees that can 'see' their surroundings.**

**Reviews: **

**Beling - **_First of all, I'm so sorry about your hamster! I know how pets can become like family and it's always hard to lose them, even when we know its best for them. :(_ hugs Thank you

_I don't think he's evil...and maybe, just maybe with a little help from a certain ranger and elf he'll be able to become a ranger himself! _I don't think that that's a bad idea -g- but when I'd written this chapter, I had another thing in mind for poor Hethu. He'll be fine -grins-

_How Aragorn kept from laughing is beyond me! _A lot of practise winks grins lol

_I like the way you write Legalos and Aragorn. You've captured the easy camaraderie they share._ I'm glad about this, thank you for saying so. I love the easy friendship that is portrayed in the movies, so I always try to capture it in my writing. It really is an honour and a joy to write about a friendship so strong -smiles-

Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter -grins-


	12. Voices of the Waters

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted at their Mellon Chronicles Website (go to Cassia's profile, and you'll find the link).**

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan.**

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Also, I am not fluent in Sindarin. Any mistakes are my own. I'm still learning -)**

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Twelve - Voices of the Waters**_

Aragorn was surprised by how quickly Legolas made it back to their camp. Looking behind his friend into the trees, he could just make out the forms of other elves standing next to the ancient trunks.

"Fear not, Hethu. These elves mean you no harm. They will be travelling with you as far as Esgaroth, the lake city of men close to the other side of the forest." Aragorn explained quickly as the elves left the closely knit trees.

Legolas marched up, seizing Hethu by the arm. The man stared first at Legolas and then at the elves with wide eyes. Even though Aragorn had explained a little of what was to come while Legolas had been away, Hethu's fear had come back full force now that the elves were actually here to take him away.

"Are you sure, my prince, that it is safe to allow this man passage through our woods?"

Legolas turned to face the elf standing at the front of the line and nodded. Both elves were speaking in Sindarin as was common in Thranduil's realm. "Yes. This man is a simple trader and will be at home at Esgaroth. Worry not, this man is afraid of elves and will give you no trouble." As Legolas spoke, he shifted suddenly towards Hethu and the man automatically cringed away. "It is an involuntary action I fear, but should not hinder your journey across the woods. I thank you for your aide."

"You are most welcome, my prince. It is our pleasure to be of assistance."

Legolas nodded, resting his right hand against his heart and bowing his head. The other elves and Aragorn followed the prince's example and the patrol moved back into the trees.

As soon as the group had moved away into the forests of Legolas' home the two friends turned around and started making their way south. None knew what lay ahead but were resolved to see this tale through to its end.

Four days later, the pair had long passed the Anduin and were now following the Limlight as the rushing waters wound towards Fangorn forest. The day was warm and the sky was clear of clouds. Aragorn had wrapped his travelling cloak around his waist and welcomed the cool spray from the river on his skin. Legolas walked to his right, also enjoying the feeling of the waters on his face but not needing it to cool him down. He turned his head back to track the course of the river, enjoying the view behind him.

The river stretched out east then joined the Anduin and snaked south through the Brown Lands towards Rohan. The vast river glittered brightly in the sunlight like a million faceted jewels of varying colours. The wind picked up occasionally, brushing against the fast flowing surface of the water. When the spray arched high enough into the air, beams of coloured slight were painted onto the sky for a split second, turning the sky all the colours of the world.

Legolas turned away from the sight with a smile. It was little things like that, small mysteries like rainbows, which made nature so beautiful. Little things like that captured Legolas' heart so much more than anything else he had encountered so far and held them all dear. For him, all these little moments in life were around the times that he had escaped from the palace and the rush of daily life. He loved his home, and his family, but his position in Thranduil's council - both as his son and crown prince - meant that his life was not his own.

The prince rarely had a moment where he could shed the mantle of his title and simply be Legolas.

Fortunately his friends knew that all too well and would occasionally drag him out of the palace once all the meetings and councils of the day were over, and they would spend hours in the forests acting like elflings again.

But seeing the river like this... it sparked off a deep feeling within Legolas. For a single, almost terrifying moment, the river seemed to spread - filling up his vision. Legolas blinked and for a split second was not standing on the fertile fields of the Celebrant, but was standing on a vast cliff with the ocean spread before him. A strange sound passed by his ears only to be swallowed by the roaring of the water as it suddenly surged up the cliff side. Legolas stood transfixed as the water threatened to swallow him whole and drag him under, when a hand wrapped around his upper arm.

"Legolas, are you alright my friend?"

He blinked and the roaring of the waves faded. He turned, expecting to see white sandy beaches and feeling the cooling spray of the ocean waves on his face. He did indeed feel the spray of water on his face, but the beaches were gone from his sight. In its place was the concerned face of his dear friend. He reached up, clasped his friends' hand where it was resting on his arm and nodded.

"I am fine, Aragorn. Forgive me; I was lost in thought for a moment."

Aragorn stared at him closely for a moment, certain that there was something more. But there was something in the elf's eyes that begged him to drop the subject and he did. His attention was diverted when he noticed small tracks in the lush green floor below their feet.

The ranger bent at the knees and gently traced his fingers through the slightly trampled grass. The imprint was barely there, but Aragorn knew what he was looking for. And he had seen it several times.

Aragorn looked back up to Legolas, hope sparking in his eyes. "We're on the right trail."

"We are." Legolas agreed, his eyes looking into the forest that was just over a days walk away. The darkness seemed to veil the trees and they lingered so closely together that Legolas could barely pierce the gloom. His brow furrowed and he looked closer, certain that he had seen something moving within the trees. When nothing else moved, he shook his head and looked away.

With their discovery hastening their steps, they travelled through the night well into the next morning. Taking a small break to restore their bodies and to check their path, the friends carried on their journey just as the sun was nearing her peak in the sky.

Aragorn had noticed that the closer they grew to this forest, the more uneasy Legolas was becoming. Aragorn had been willing to enter the forest as soon as they reached it but Legolas had held him back. The ranger could see that Legolas was awed a fair amount by the vast trees but there was still something that clearly worried the elf. And so it was that Aragorn was seeking out some firewood to build a fire to chase away the chill of the late evening.

"Do not take from the trees, Estel." Legolas whispered, his eyes not leaving the trees. "Take only what is dead."

Aragorn nodded, taking the warning to heart. Now that night was falling, there was something a little disconcerting about this wood that had seemed so lovely during the day.

Legolas volunteered to take the first watch with Aragorn taking the watch just as the moon started to reach her peak in the starry sky. Initially, Legolas was too uneasy to sleep but eventually his eyes glazed over and his body relaxed.

Aragorn sat with his back away from the fire, only moving to collect things from his pack and to stoke the fire. The smoke from his pipe drifted up into the night air and he breathed in the fumes deeply. They lulled and calmed him and the watch went quickly.

They did not notice the two pairs of eyes watching them from deep within the trees.

* * *

Halfway through the day, the pair finished having something small to eat and they broke down their small camp. Following the footsteps, Aragorn had made the decision early on to head into Fangorn forest.

The forest floor was dark and Aragorn was too preoccupied in following the faint tracks to really pay attention to their surroundings. Legolas was under no such restriction and his gaze was drawn to the trees. There was something about them that made the elf feel so young, so naive compared to all they had seen. He knew very little of Fangorn, only that it had been around for so many more years than he himself had lived.

What was most disconcerting to the elf was that when he reached out to the trees, none of them answered. There wasn't even the brushing against his mind that said they were there. Legolas looked away from the trees, following Aragorn as the ranger twisted his path suddenly to the south. He had to rely on Aragorn's skill as a tracker, which seemed to far surpass his own, and settled back to watch his friend work. After a few moments, the elf glanced back on impulse, intending to catch the last sight of sunlight before they ventured too far into the wood.

But when he looked back, the path they had been walking was gone, instead arching back to the left into what looked like another clearing. The elf frowned, turning his head forwards, and then looked back once more at where the path should have been.

It may have sounded strange, and it did sound strange to Legolas, but the elf was considering at the moment that maybe this forest did have some sort of a life all of its own. Something he had never seen before. After all, trees cannot just get up and walk, can they?

A shout from Strider up ahead captured his attention and he ran to his friend's side. He had found more tracks, these leading deeper into the heart of the forest.

For hours they followed them, sometimes doubling back on themselves, sometimes heading for a long time deep into the darkness of the trees. Dappled sunlight shone through, providing the only source of illumination that they had.

With the pressing of the trees, the human and elf did not realise that day had turned to night until they stepped out into a clearing and all had gone dark. Up until this point, the travellers had thought that the lack of light was due to the tightly packed trees. They stopped in the clearing, glancing up at the sky. Neither knew how far into the forest they were, nor which direction to take now to head out of it. So, they looked at one another and were about to head back into the trees to make some kind of a camp when they saw a single figure move out of the trees.

Legolas cursed under his breath for not noticing before. Aragorn was staring at the hooded figure with a frown on his place. The cloak was a rich blue, looking black in the sparse light, and the two friends could not see under the cloak to find out this person's identity.

Suddenly a pale, slender hand appeared from under the folds and flicked the hood back. The material fell back around his shoulders and keen silver eyes peered out at the human in the light of the moon.

Aragorn gasped.

**TBC...**

**Reviews:**

**lindahoyland – **Thank you -smiles-

**Beling – _"_**_I shall utter a very uneloquent WOW. _

_That memory of Legolas and young Estel was simply beautiful. I was so caught up in it that I completely forgot the rest of the story and just enjoyed that brief memory. It was wonderful...touching and warm and so full of love."_ -blushes- Thank you. This was one of the last scenes I added in, and I loved writing it. I've always loved reading about the relationship between Legolas and a young Estel, so when presented with the chance (finally) to write one myself, I couldn't pass it up :D

"_Gosh I hope you write more of these kinds of memories from that time...I would love it!"_ I can't speak for the future, but I would like to write more of these types of memories again. I can't say when the bunny will bite again, but you have got me thinking…

_"The whole scenario about the tree and how it sees was perfectly logical and very believable. Well done!" _I'm glad about that. I was a little worried about that aspect of the scene._  
_  
_"Please write more Legolas and young Estel :)" _I'll certainly try, and think about it at least.:)


	13. Living in the Dark

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted at their Mellon Chronicles Website (go to Cassia's profile, and you'll find the link).**

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan.**

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Also, I am not fluent in Sindarin. Any mistakes are my own. I'm still learning -)**

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

* * *

**Exodus**

* * *

_**Part Thirteen - Living in the Dark**_

Rain fell in heavy sheets around them. Shivers ran through him, and he unconsciously pressed his hands closer to his body. But he didn't notice any of this as he looked over in the grey eyes that stared back into his own.

Grey eyes that didn't recognise him.

Aragorn knew. He knew that Dehlfalhen was looking at him. He had seen it before. He had been too young to understand what it was he was seeing then, but it was all too clear now. Elrond had been there as a child to take him away, to explain when it was all over.

Now he was standing face to face with it all, and couldn't rely on his father to make things right.

He would have to do that on his own.

_No, I am not on my own. Not this time._ He didn't dare glance to the side as he felt Legolas move next to him. But the hand that settled once just above his wrist told Aragorn more than looks and words could say.

_I am with you, mellon nín, you will never be alone._

"Elladan, _saes_..." It was this moment that he had been waiting for. All the miles he had travelled. All of the roads he had walked. All of it had been for this. He had lost so much, and Aragorn resolved that he would not lose his brother. Not this night.

The drumming of the rain was silenced briefly by a large rumble of thunder, and lightning flashed all around them moments later.

As the last bolt of lightning cleared, Aragorn noticed Glamferaen for the first time. He was kneeling in the lower branches of the trees.

_Elrohir..._

More than anything, he longed to go to his brother and... beg for forgiveness; ask him why he left... Aragorn truly didn't know. Legolas' hand tightened around his elbow, telling him wordlessly not to do anything stupid.

Aragorn watched numbly as Elrohir, as Glamferaen, raised his bow. He couldn't do anything, and his heart shattered as the elf notched an arrow and fired. Legolas had reacted as soon as he saw Elrohir reach for his bow, and Aragorn flinched as an answering arrow from Legolas' own bow shattered the arrow a foot away from killing him.

Glamferaen jumped to the ground and Legolas gave chase. Aragorn tracked their movements to the surrounding trees of Fangorn forest, forgetting Dehlfalhen was standing only a few feet away. All he could think of was that his brother had tried to kill him. It was a threat that had been delivered many a time in jest, but to see it done...

Estel hung his head, tears sparkling in his eyes.

Soon, they ran in trails down his face and neck before pooling in his clothing. He swiped at his face quickly with his sleeve.

Without warning, Dehlfalhen charged, intending to bring Aragorn to the ground. Aragorn knew that if the elf succeeded then it would be all over. Fighting back against the bitter taste of hurt and betrayal that was collecting in his throat and heart, Aragorn parried the blow and struggled to remain upright.

He dared not close his eyes, as much as he wished to and banish the vision of his brother staring at him-

_Trying to kill him_

from his eyes.

But he could not.

To close his eyes now would cost him his life as surely as holding back his strength and not fighting back with all his strength would. He found himself wondering how Legolas was faring and sent out a small prayer that his friend was still alive. Inside his mind, he begged Legolas to free his brothers and to get them home. For as he felt his arm beginning to shake and the familiar tendrils of ache and over-exertion start to tighten their hold, he did not know if it was a task he could accomplish himself.

* * *

Glamferaen suddenly stopped just as the trees widened out into a natural clearing. A stream swept along the edge, the water lapping at the edge of the bank. The water rose a little higher thanks to the steady pouring of the rains, but for the moment the stream held its banks.

Legolas stopped as well, his boots sliding a little in the muddy ground. Faced with the elf that meant so much to Estel, Legolas found himself hesitating. Earlier, he had not even thought about raising his bow against this elf, not when Estel's life had been in danger. But now... he couldn't do it. All he could see was his friend, not an elf walking the fine line between darkness and light.

"Elrohir..."

"Leave, Legolas." Glamferaen raised his bow in warning. "This does not concern you."

"The moment you raised your bow against Estel, it concerned me." Legolas argued softly, trying to look deep into Glamferaen's eyes. Trying to see if there was anything left of his friend he could save. "I am here to help you, _saes_. Please, _aearon_" Legolas called out the name he had known Elrohir as years before he had befriended Rivendell's mortal son. "Walk away from the darkness. You did it before, and you can do it again now. It does not own you"

Something flickered in those dark eyes and it sparked inside Legolas a hope that Elrond's youngest elven son hadn't treaded so far into the shadow that he was beyond their reach.

Softening his gaze, he suddenly switched his speech to the High Elven he and the twins had once learnt together. Legolas was not fluent by any means, he found it much more difficult that his native Sindarin, but it was a challenge he had once pursued in vigour.

"Return to us. As your friend I miss you and your brother wishes to see you again." Glamferaen still had not moved and Legolas wondered if perhaps he was getting through to Elrohir...

* * *

With a cry, Dehlfalhen pushed Aragorn to the ground and pressed the dagger against the human's neck. Aragorn closed his eyes, knowing that he did not have the strength to fight any more. He did not want the vision of his brother holding a dagger to his throat to be the last thing he saw.

Aragorn tried to brush off the panic that was overtaking him, tried not to be afraid and accept what was happening. But he could not. Not like this. He swallowed as he felt the knife start to dig into the soft flesh of his beck. "Please, Elladan, _saes_, I"

_"-I know that this is not you, my son. I know that there is still goodness inside you, you just have to believe."_ Dehlfalhen suddenly paused, and heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. Even as his hand continued to move, his mind flashed back to a similar moment many centuries ago. Suddenly, Aragorn was not lying under him and Dehlfalhen looked up to see his father standing before him. In his shock, he did not register that this was entirely a memory and did not see Aragorn arch up in pain as the knife dragged entirely through the side of his neck.

_"Please my son, return to me, to us..."_

"_Ada_" Something inside Dehlfalhen snapped when the memory of Elrond faded and he thrust out a bloodstained hand in an attempt to grab his father and keep him here.

Panting, Aragorn tried to raise his hand to stem the flow of blood but grey tinged on his vision and his hands fell to the floor. The attempt shifted Elladan's attention and he suddenly realised that there was someone lying below him. "Estel" His eyes widened and the dagger fell from his fingers. Seconds later they automatically pressed into the bleeding wound while his mind tried to piece together what had happened.

It was the shout in the air that distracted Legolas and he turned automatically to where he knew Estel was fighting Dehlfalhen. "Estel..." he breathed, his attention momentarily swayed from the elf behind him. That second was enough for Glamferaen and he grabbed the distracted elf, driving the dagger deep into his shoulder. Legolas cried out, arching in pain. He fell to the ground, his fingers clasping at the bleeding wound as Glamferaen tugged the dagger back out.

Estel managed a weak smile as he opened his eyes and looked for the first time into his brother's eyes. It had been such a long time, and he was glad that he got to see them one last time before the end. Peace settled over him and he let his body go limp. He could go now with the knowledge that at least one of his brothers had returned.

Elladan felt a rush of panic and laid his hand against Estel's chest as the human closed his eyes and stopped moving. Underneath his fingers he felt Estel's heartbeat slow and then finally stop. His eyes flicked back up to Estel's closed ones and his breath seized in his throat. Shaking fingers shook his brother's still body and he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"ESTEL"

Glamferaen raised the dagger, stepping closer so his shadow engulfed the elf kneeling on the floor. Legolas started to rise but Glamferaen was quicker. Legolas could not move his injured body out of the way quick enough and he landed on his back, moaning softly against the fresh onslaught of pain. Glamferaen raised himself upright again after kicking out at Legolas' injured shoulder. Kneeling down, he pulled the dagger up again, resting it against Legolas' heaving chest.

He was about to plunge it in when Legolas' eyes opened. The look in them was all too familiar and the part of Elrohir that was buried inside recoiled in pain, and shouted and screamed to all that would hear. Unexpectedly the broken and bruised figure of his friend was replaced by another broken and bleeding figure. Glamferaen's eyes widened and trembling fingers swept over a bruised cheek. "_Ada_... father..."

The grey eyes looking into his own were clouded with pain but the message in them was clear. _Do not grieve, my son. You are able and you are strong. Live your life; be there for Arwen and for Estel. I will always be with you._

"No, _Ada_..." Fresh tears spilled over Elrohir's cheeks as the younger twin suddenly returned. Some of the tears splashed onto Legolas' face and he tried to raise his hand, tried to let Elrohir know that everything would be alright.

Everything hit Elrohir at once. All the things he had done. All the orcs he had killed. The places and people he had seen through another's eyes. All that he had lost. All those he had failed. _Estel... Elladan... Ada... Naneth... Legolas, won't you all please grant me the forgiveness I do not deserve_.

Elrohir felt something dripping onto his fingers and he opened up his eyes, looking down. In stark contrast to the paleness of his skin, a vivid red liquid trailed over his fingers. With a start he realised it was blood.

"Legolas" He looked up, remembering abruptly that he was still holding the elf and that Legolas was bleeding over him. Holding Legolas gently by the arms, the elf lowered him to the ground and started assessing his wounds. The jagged cut to the shoulder was by far the worst, but with all the other cuts that marred the fair skin, Legolas was losing more blood than was safe. He closed his eyes as Legolas' eyes slipped shut for a moment, and the injured elf fought against the pain and dizziness. Guilt swept over the younger twin as he opened his eyes and started to stop the bleeding. The image of his knife cutting and slicing against Legolas' flesh was waiting for each time he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Estel, no..." Elladan's broken words reached him and he almost bolted from Legolas' side. If it were not for Legolas' blood still staining his fingers, he would have left.

"Go... go my friend." Legolas fought to speak through the confusing fog that had settled over his mind, tightening pale and shaky fingers onto Elrohir's arm. "He is you" Legolas closed his eyes as a fresh wave of dizziness washed over him. The amount of blood he had lost was finally catching up with him. Opening his eyes he urged himself to speak clearly to the distraught elf trying to help him. "Estel is your brother. Go to him."

"No, Legolas." Guilt shone in the elf's eyes, warring with despair. "You are my friend, and I have wronged you. For all my desire to see what has... become of Estel, I shall stay. I will trust in the knowledge that my brother can and will do all he can to help."

**TBC...**

**Reviews:**

**viggomaniac – **Glad you liked, and "hello" :D And no worries, I'm not expecting a review every chapter or anything, just knowing that you're around is enough :)

**Lindahoyland –** Yup, but things will work themselves out... eventually ;)

**Thank you to all that have reviewed so far, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **


	14. Just reach out, take my hand

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted at their Mellon Chronicles Website (go to Cassia's profile, and you'll find the link).**

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan.**

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Also, I am not fluent in Sindarin. Any mistakes are my own. I'm still learning -)**

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Fourteen - Just reach out, take my hand**_

In all his years, Elladan had genuinely forgotten what despair truly felt like. He had only felt all encompassing despair only twice in his life before now and the feelings and emotions hit him hard.

The tears dripped from his face, mingling with the blood of his brother as he called out brokenly, begging his brother to return. His eyes slipped shut and a ragged sob spilled past his lips as his calls got no answer.

Resolve bubbled up inside him as he felt his brother's blood pooling under his fingers. Placing his hands on Estel's heart, he poured his strength and love into the cooling body. The memories of those he cared about strengthened him and he hoped they too would help Estel return to them.

His spirit reached out, seeking out a bright flame in a void of all encompassing darkness. All he had was the hope that his brother's _fëa _had not yet fled to where he could not follow. As the minutes passed, anguish began to tighten its hold on his heart and a ragged sob spilled over his lips. Still, he did not stop trying and eventually he felt the warmth of his brother's soul brush up against his own. Hope welled up for a moment and a single tear snaked down his flushed face. Beneath him, although his battered body did not stir, a matching tear traced down Aragorn's face.

_"Tolo, Estel, tolo dan nan ngalad. Saes, tolo dan an Imladris, ammen, gwanur._ Come, Estel, come back to the light. Please, come back to Imladris, to us, your brothers." Speaking out with his voice and with his mind, Elladan gently cradled his brother's spirit and pulled it back to the world of the living. He could feel his own body weakening and redoubled his efforts. He was not going to lose Aragorn now, not because he was not strong enough.

Legolas only sat still long enough to let Elrohir place a make-shift bandage onto his shoulder. Then he rose to his feet, heading to where he heard the voices cry out earlier. If Elrohir was that determined to help him, he would have to follow him.

Elrohir groaned and followed Legolas through the trees. He stopped before he slammed into Legolas' back and peered around the prince's shoulder. The sight before him chilled his blood. He could feel the tremors running through Legolas' body. His legs felt weak and he stumbled forwards, falling to his knees beside his brothers.

Elladan's eyes were closed and his face was pale. Estel's blood was still running against his fingers as the elf worked to stop the bleeding and to call his brother back. The bond they had suddenly flared to life when Elrohir rested his hand on Elladan's shoulder.

He could feel how the efforts to reach Estel were draining his brother but before Elrohir could even begin to help, it was all over.

Horror and a deep hurt Legolas couldn't even put a name to had swelled up in his heart and Legolas couldn't bring himself to fight the tears that swelled in his eyes. This was the very moment he had been dreading, _awaiting_, for decades now. Legolas closed his eyes, willing other memories of Estel to surface in his mind. He did not want this to be the last image of Estel that he had.

His eyes snapped back open when he heard Elrohir gasp.

Legolas' eyes widened as Elrohir's eyes slipped shut and he looked down to where Elladan's hand pressed into Estel's skin. His human friend still looked dead, his skin ashen, but the skin around the wound seemed to be sparkling.

As Legolas watched, Elladan drew his fingers away and rested them on Estel's chest. The torn skin at Estel's neck gradually turned a bright red and the two sides slowly knitted together. The skin returned to its normal colour just as Elladan slumped back into his brother's arms and Estel arched up off the ground.

The human sucked in shuddering breaths, his body trembling with the sudden desire to breathe. His eyes snapped open, his gaze confused, and the first thing he saw was his brother slumped in his twins grasp, not moving and his eyes were closed.

A rush of panic spread through Aragorn and he tried to speak... move... tried to find the voice to beg his brother to open his eyes. He turned beseeching eyes towards Legolas. The elf quickly moved next to the twins, leaning forwards and blocking them from Aragorn's view. Aragorn looked concerned, and still confused, at the tears in his friend's eyes, but Legolas did not give him time to say anything.

"Rest now, my friend, you have been through a lot." Aragorn saw him quickly glance over his shoulder. "They are fine. They will heal." Legolas looked him in the eyes again and a relieved smile spread over his face. "Oh, _mellon nín_, I am so glad to see your eyes again." Tears once again spilled over his cheeks, this time in relief, as he realised once again that Aragorn had been returned to those who cared for him. He supposed that it might have been a little selfish of him, wishing to keep Estel here for just one more day, but at that moment he would have defied the Valar themselves if it meant that he got to hear Estel laugh and see the next day with his brothers by his side. He heard the twins finally moving beside him and didn't care what the next day would bring. He knew that whatever it was, they would all face it together, and right now he was content with the fact that Aragorn was alive and breathing in his arms.

Drawing Aragorn into a tight hug - mindful of his injuries and the fact that he was still weak - he smiled and let all his hurt and pain drain from his body. There was a shuffling sound and two sets of arms wrapped around the two friends. Together the four sat, unmindful of time for a moment. This moment nearly hadn't happened and for three of the group, the painful lesson of mortality had been branded into their minds. For the last, he sat engulfed in the protective embrace of those that cherished him.

But even this could not cast away the last vivid image that refused to leave his mind. He scrunched his eyes shut and gradually the memory of Elladan slicing the dagger into his neck faded.

* * *

It was well into the next morning that the group collapsed. Elladan and Elrohir had been the least hurt out of the four and had spent hours treating Legolas and Estel for their injuries.

Estel had a few more scars from this latest battle, most of them formed on his heart and soul. He longed more than anything for his room. For his home.

The other three elves also shared this desire, and they stayed here long enough to be well enough to travel.

"Come, let us leave this place. It is too dark to linger here for long." The others nodded in agreement to Elrohir's words. It was early morning and the sun was trying to shine out past a layer of thin cloud. The air was a little chilly and a brisk wind was just starting to pick up. Aragorn rubbed his arms a little, moving closer to his brothers. Elladan hooked an arm over the ranger's shoulders, pulling his younger brother in close.

As they left Fangorn forest behind, Legolas found himself wondering at the tales he had heard about what lived in that wood. He hadn't seen any of it that night, and had been too preoccupied to recognise the beauty. Now, he was overcome with the desire to enter the woods for himself and see all the beauty of the forest floor. He didn't even realise that he had slowed his steps until Aragorn had called out to him.

"Becoming slow in your old age?"

Legolas turned around and spared the human a small glare. Despite Aragorn's words, he could see the human was concerned about him and why he had almost stopped.

"Legolas will never get old." Elrohir's voice spared him from answering. "He'll always be young and childish." Legolas glared at the younger twin this time as his comment sparked off a teasing argument between the three brothers. With one ear on the 'argument' before him, he turned back to look at the mysterious forest once more. He briefly touched out to the trees with his mind, left a small promise, and withdrew before they could answer.

_One day, I shall return. And the light of the Eldar shall shine through the branches. This forest will be restored._

* * *

The group had stopped for their last overnight camp before they reached Imladris. The journey back had been hard and the elves were glad to see the lights from the Last Homely House shining brightly out through the trees. All however were too exhausted to even consider travelling the last few hours to get home and were content with seeing the lights shining out at them, guiding them back.

They had already been travelling for just over two weeks to get this far and has settled into the higher branches of the trees. Elrohir, having nearly lost his brother outside Fangorn forest, was lying along a branch with his head in Elladan's lap. The elder twin was fast asleep, his hand resting gently on his twins head. He had chosen to sit close to Estel. The underlying fear that Estel might disappear hadn't left the older twin and he subconsciously had been lingering close to Estel since they had started the journey back.

Estel for his part was just happy to have his brothers back and did not mention their behaviour.

Legolas settled back and let the family have their time together. Sitting on one of the higher branches, the elf watched as a half-asleep Elladan pulled Estel to rest against his side before the elf allowed sleep to tighten its hold on him again. Aragorn's head tipped to rest again Elladan's shoulder and the change in position did not wake Aragorn from his sleep. He looked one more time at the sleeping family and then shifted to lie with his back along the large branch. One leg was bent at the knee, his booted foot resting against the bark, while the other was hanging over the edge. He tipped his head back and his eyes sought out the brightest star in the night sky. He began to sing quietly in the night.

He watched over the reunited family long into the brightening of the sky and the beginning of the day.

**TBC...**

**Reviews:**

**AM – **Appreciate is good :) I'm not expecting it to be everyone's cup of tea, but thank you for popping and saying something. Thank you for the review and it's nice to see someone new :)

**lindahoyland – **Little note: Even as AU as this is, I still am planning on having him alive and well to battle his way through the Quest (not that he'll thank me for that ;p ;) ). Of course, it is unlikely I will even write that far into the future, but that is one of my aims.

Of course, that means that I cannot do him any fatal harm. Damn… ;) lol

Now that I'm thinking about it, it's going to change a few things (like say the Council of **Elrond**) and who brings the sword to Aragorn etc. -grins- sounds like fun :)


	15. Rivendell

**Exodus**

**By: **Alilacia

**Rating: **PG13

**Feedback: **None that I can think of. In fact, this story is pretty much entirely AU, so I doubt it. I shall let you know if there is.

**Beta reader: **Ying

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and I am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to pass the time between working during the day.

**Note: The Characters (and concept of) Dehlfalhen and Glamferaen were created by Cassia and Siobhan and they were kind enough to let me borrow them for this story. **

**The story in which they were first introduced was called Siege of Dread and is posted at their Mellon Chronicles Website (go to Cassia's profile, and you'll find the link).**

**Again, these characters (and concept) are not mine, and if one wishes to use this (or any of the characters or concepts from the Mellon Chronicles series) email Cassia at or Siobhan.**

**Edit: Have also just been informed (thanks Cassia :D) that Saelons are indeed another invention of Cassia and Sio. So all the above wording applies to them as well. **

**Also, I am not fluent in Sindarin. Any mistakes are my own. I'm still learning -)**

**Summary:**

"Strider, you have to understand a lot of things. There is much that I cannot tell you, much that only **they** can tell you. If you can find them. Only know that there was a darkness within them that they had been fighting with for so long, and when they found his body lying there..."

Events put into motion, the beginning of the end started long before it could be stopped. In all his years he had never considered what the loss of one life could have on the world, none of them had. It should have come to no surprise to him really, that when a pivotal figure was lost forever that his life was turned upside down, and nothing was the same again.

And do you know what the worst part was... it really was all his fault.

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Fifteen - Rivendell**_

It was Legolas and Estel that first crossed the stone bridge. Estel looked behind him when he realised that he and Legolas were alone.

Elladan and Elrohir had stopped just before the stone bridge, their expressions hesitant and nervous. Estel turned around, Legolas behind him. His softly spoken words were almost swallowed by the rushing waters of the Bruinen, but the elves heard him easily.

"I know your fears; I know what lies deep in your hearts." Estel stepped closer. "I know that you are afraid, afraid that all you knew will forsake you." He stood next to his brothers. Their gaze was fixed on the house that lay below them. "We do not fault you for your decision or your actions and neither will they. For I know your hearts, my brothers, the darkness did not keep you when _naneth_ was taken and you did not let it reaffirm its hold now." Aragorn tipped his brother's chins up and looked them both in the eyes. "I love you my brothers, and no amount of orc blood, sweat or grime that covers you will ever change that."

The twins were silent for a moment, staring their brother in the eyes. They both glanced over at Legolas and then back to their brother. Seconds later, Aragorn was pulled into a hug from both sides and wrapped his arms around his brothers.

Legolas smiled, turning to walk along the stone bridge. He knew the brothers would catch up with him when they were ready. He was halfway down the steep steps when he heard the brothers start to make their way down them as well. They were talking in soft voices, not wishing to break loudly into the silence that had settled over the fair valley.

The sound of running footsteps was all the warning they had before the main doors were flung open. The twins were engulfed in a sudden hug and Aragorn stumbled back, not having expected it. Despite his shock, he smiled as hands came to grasp and steady him from behind, and he saw Glorfindel holding the two brothers tightly.

Tears were running down the elder elf's cheeks and he seemed robbed of speech.

Legolas stepped into place next to Aragorn, his hand settling on Aragorn's elbow as the two friends watched the reunion. They were not spectators for long as three sets of hands pulled them into the hug. As one, the group gradually drifted inside the house. Once inside, Glorfindel called Mudas and asked that he notify the kitchens that if there was any food left over, if they could heat it up and bring it into his balcony. Mudas complied with a smile, happy that Imladris had all its sons back once more. He had long since stopped considering the prince as just another frequent visitor and troublemaker. He was a member of this household now, whether the prince liked it or not.

Not long after, the group were sitting and eating at Glorfindel's balcony. Soft voices, laughter and song drifted out into the grounds below and the sun seemed to shine just that little bit brighter.

* * *

Legolas rubbed his eyes tiredly, but he didn't bother to stop the smile playing at his lips.

He was tired, but sleep eluded him. Any kind of real rest was out of his reach. It had not even been a day since they had arrived back and already Legolas was feeling at home.

The smile widened, but his eyes were shining with sadness. The two bright, blue stars were shining brightly in the night sky. A sign that the two long-lost sons of Rivendell had returned.

Just as exhaustion got the better of him and his eyes slipped shut, he caught a glimpse of a shooting star flying close to the twin stars.

Legolas did not even try to fight the sleep that wove its spell over him. He was content, and he felt safe. Trusting his safety to the trees that towered over him, he released the fragile hold he had on consciousness.

_Rest now little prince. You shall be watched over this night._

Soothed by the voices of the trees, he shifted slightly in his sleep.

* * *

It was movement that first roused Legolas from his sleep.

Pressing himself up from the ground, he scooted backwards to rest his back fully against a tree. It was not a person that had woken him in the fair gardens of Imladris, but a small deer. Legolas smiled gently and held his hand out, waiting for the moment when the tiny creature would approach. A wet nose tentatively sniffed his fingers and then a furry body was pressed in against his leg. He murmured soothing words in Sindarin as the creature settled down even more, curling in on itself.

His smile grew fond as he looked down on the sleeping creature, as he recognised little things about it. He could still remember when Aragorn had brought in the injured deer for the first time, probably at least a generation; maybe two, before this one. He had thought that they had all been released into the woods again when they were strong enough. He knew that the female Aragorn had rescued had been pregnant with her own little ones at the time, but was not around long enough to see if they had been born. He stroked the soft head gently, not wishing to wake the young one up. Apparently, they had and they had grown up well.

Hearing voices, Legolas glanced back at the house. Elladan and Elrohir were walking out of the house, talking softly amongst themselves. He knew that Estel had been troubled by what happened, and he knew that the human would probably suffer nightmares from this. He couldn't imagine one walking away unscathed from what Aragorn had experienced. He would give the twins a day to speak with Aragorn, to allay his mind, then he would do so himself.

The movement from the house woke the small deer and it licked Legolas' hand once before running off into another part of the gardens. Legolas watched it go before he rose to his feet and joined the twins.

* * *

Aragorn awoke first, loath to move in case he woke Legolas up.

The prince had taken to sleeping in his room; both to be near to his friend and to be there should the night terrors take him hold, and clasp him tight in their fear-inducing grasp. The talk he had had with his brothers had helped a lot but some things would take a little longer to heal.

Already, it had been a week since they had all arrived back home. The twins already looked like they were putting this behind them, throwing themselves into their usual antics and trouble making. Occasionally, a sombre mood would capture them and they would disappear for a while. A few times, he and Legolas had caught the twins talking softly, serious looks on their faces. But the twins had refused to say what they were talking about.

Stepping out of the room, he walked down the stairs and along the hallways, nodding his head in greeting to the few elves he passed. He stopped briefly to talk with Mudas who was about to move into the Hall of Fire to clean before the days events. When Mudas excused himself to carry on with his work, Estel carried on walking. Breathing in the scent of his home and feeling peace settle into his heart. Opening the main door, he stepped out into the grounds, making sure the door was closed softly behind him.

* * *

The ranger walked as silently as elvenkind through the tranquil gardens of his home. He knew that the house would be all waking up soon and wished for a few more moments in solitude.

The sun had not yet cast her warmth over the fair valley. Aragorn's breath clouded before him in the slightly chilled air.

He should have been wrapped up in his bed, enjoying the calm that only sleep could provide. But it eluded him at this time.

The fading stars twinkled down from above; now reminding him of the fact that one day the light of the Eldar would vanish.

He stood still, content yet melancholy, as he watched the stars fade from view as the sun peaked over the horizon and painted the sky crimson.

A tear rolled down his cheek even as a smile spread over his lips.

Every morning, the stars gave way to the heat of the sun. Just as one day the elves would depart and leave Middle-earth in the hands of men.

But as the hours passed, so too did the sun wane under the urging of the moon. Aragorn did not hold out hope that the elves would one day return after they had left, once day reclaiming all that is theirs and bringing the starlight back.

Leaving the gardens he ascended a worn pathway up the side of the ravine and settled with his back to the gently running river behind him. The spray cooled his back and damped his hair, fighting against the sun which was trying to dry it all.

He let his legs dangle over the side of the ravine and looked down at The Last Homely House.

From here he could see his brothers come through a doorway, Glorfindel just behind them. He could not make out what they were carrying in their hands, but his breath caught as they walked up to a single tree and placed it at the base.

Bright blue flowers, another oddity, bloomed within the branches. Once, the twins had told him not to touch that tree. He had been fascinated by it as a child, and would spend hours sitting watching Lord Elrond tend to the tree with care and love. But, not once did he ever remember seeing it flower. Until now.

One day, he had overheard the twins speaking. Both were resting in the healing wing, sharing memories of better times. Times when their father had still walked among them.

The conversation had turned to the tree, with Elladan mentioning that it should not be flowering this time of year. Most of the trees were not flowering now at all, having been driven away by the slight frost that had settled in.

Aragorn had turned to walk away just as Elrohir commented that it had only started flowering the day after Elrond left the world.

He used his sleeve to wipe away a thin layer of water from his face. Legolas had just walked out of the door after Glorfindel. A smile tugged once more on the human's lips as Legolas looked up, noticed he was there, and waved.

He nodded, and waved back. Estel watched as Legolas rested his hands on Elrohir and Elladan's shoulders and then hugged Glorfindel. Pulling away, the elf hugged Elladan and Elrohir, and then made his way to the pathway.

Estel looked away from the elf just as Legolas started to climb up the steps.

There was still a small void in his heart, but the screaming feeling that something was wrong had long left him.

_Yes,_ he thought, smiling warmly at the elf that sat down by his side. _Rivendell's Lord no longer walks these shores, but she has been left in good hands. She is still watched over. Somewhere, he is still watching over us all. _

The breeze picked up suddenly and Legolas' hand automatically reached up to pluck something out of the air. He scooted close to Estel and opened up his hand.

Cradled in his fingers was one of the blue flowers from the tree.

Estel moved closer as well. They both looked at it for a moment, and then Estel closed Legolas' fingers over it and clasped their hands together.

Now everything was still how he remembered it, but as the sun shone down on them and blue flowers drifted through the air, it seemed that though time had turned and nothing had really changed.

**The End.**

**Reviews:**

**AM – **I'm glad you liked it. For a little while I wondered if perhaps it was a little unrealistic, but I'm glad to see it works :)

**Tayna - **"I wonder how deep the scars 'on his heart and soul' are. It's not an experience easily forgotten." You're right, it is not an experience that is easily forgotten. But hopefully with the help of his family and friends, he will be able to :)

Thank you for the review and it's nice to see you :)

**Beling – **_"I always just thought they were "dark" towards orcs! That they would not even recognize Estel or Legolas never entered my mind!"_ I wanted to try something a little different. I wanted to show that even an elf can lose all sense of themselves if the situation is right. Plus, the way I see it, after loosing their mother then their father to orcs, their sister sailing, and their brother leaving… it's a really difficult situation to be in. The right time for revenge, paying back with blood for all the pain they have been caused. Only they didn't know what it would cost them in return…

"This makes me think of the song, "Remember"." I only wish you could have seen the grin on my face when I read this. Because when I was looking through, trying to find places where I could add some lyrics to songs (I've grown to love reading song lyrics in stories, so I try to put them in mine occasionally). Well, as you'll know now I decided upon "Remember Me" by Josh Groban for the last part of this story. It was great that you recommended the same song to me for this :D

Great minds think alike :)

"I'm still pulling for Elrond's spirit (if I can't have him reborn like Glorfindel) to comfort and be with them some more." Well, he'll be there in memory, but not in spirit. As of yet, I've no plans to resurrect him like Glorfindel was.

"You brought tears to my eyes with this chapter!" –hands over tissue box-

"Elladan, as always, takes the mantle of leadership. I see him as the protector (with Elrohir as the peacemaker)." Me too. In my opinion, Elladan is the more serious of the two, and is the leader in times of crisis. Something which I've been considering for a possible sequel. It's nowhere near finished yet, just a few scenes jotted down. Don't get that excited, I have no idea where to even go with it, much less how to finish it :)

"Will Estel ever be able to forget the sight of his brother killing him?" With time, maybe. I believe that anything can be forgotten with enough time, love and rest. Hopefully now he's home with his family again, he'll get all three :)

"The scars on this little family run deep (and I count Legolas as part of the family)." Again, me too :)

"Can they all be truly healed? Well, they could if you would just bring back Lord Elrond! (LOL, sorry, I couldn't resist!)" Again, with enough time, I'm sure. Things will never be the same again, and they may never be completely back to how they were before, but they can get at least half way. LOL, they'll just have to manage without him ;)

"The promise that Legolas left with Fangorn was very nice. I enjoyed that and hope you write it." Can't promise that (also, the bunny hasn't bitten with that bit) but I was thinking of the movie where Legolas got to visit after the whole War was over, and maybe then he got the chance to see the forest up close (without any life and death distractions) and bring some light back to the trees.

Also, I love the image of Legolas with un-braided hair walking through the trees. ;) I really wish they'd shown that in the Extended Edition.

"I also greatly enjoyed the imagery of Legolas looking up at the star and singing softly as he watched over the sleeping family." It may be just me, but I can really see him doing that. Also, I could be slightly biased and just want to get him in as many scenes as possible… ;) :D

"I have to feel that Lord Elrond's light is shining down on them with love." Yup, he's there still. Some part of him will never leave.

"Wonderful work! Mae Carnen, mellon nin!" –blushes- Thank you.

Thank you so much for the reviews, and for keeping with me 'till the end. _Hannon le,_ _mellon __nín_.

**lindahoyland – **Well, I do have a small soft spot for him as well, so I don't know if I could really kill him off permanently.

Thank you for the review.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to everyone that stuck with this story to the end. Your feedback has been invaluable, helpful and cheered up a few of my lower days. Thank you so much for that, and I hope that your days are well. _Namárië mellyn_ _nín._**

**And now… here is a list of all the names, places, elvish etc that was used in this story. As well as some background information for all the characters that didn't make its way into the story. Not that I'm really expecting anyone to look through it all, but it might help you understand some things that may have been (or may have not been) puzzling you.**

* * *

**Elvish word list and meanings of names and places for "Exodus".**

**Elvish words.**

_Estellio amin - _Trust me.

_Estel_ - Hope.

_Amin mela le_ - I love you.

_Ada_ - Dad.

_Ú-moe edhored_ - There is nothing to forgive.

_Ion nin_ - My son.

_Saelon_ - I cannot remember where the first time I came across this was, nor what the meaning is. I have taken it to mean a teacher, a tutor for a young child. I do know that _sael_ means wise, so perhaps _saelon_ means 'wise man' or 'wise elf', but I cannot be certain. If one reading this is certain that it was their own story that this word originated (or if indeed it is a word used by Tolkien) I would appreciate it if one would let me know, and I'll credit accordingly. **_Edit: I've just been informed that Saelon is another one of the many creations by Cassia and Siobhan. -grins and shakes head- I never realised that. Kudos ladies on creating something so believable, a few people think it's canon material. :D_**

_Mellon nín_ - My friend. Or literally: 'friend my'

_Estel Elrondion_ - Estel, son of Elrond.

_Legolas Thranduilion_ - Legolas, son of Thranduil.

_Imladris­_ - Elven name for Rivendell.

_Hannon le_ - Thank you.

_Dúnadain _- The men of the West. The Numenorians.

_Edhored nín_ - Forgive me.

_Saes_ - Please.

_Ú-car dartha trî sen erui_ - "Do not suffer through this alone." Literally: Not-do endure through this alone.

_Al, oh, al, Legolas. Saes mellon nín, ú-car nallon egor penio bo dôl ha ú-maer_ - "No, oh, no, Legolas. Please my friend, do not cry or place blame on your shoulders where it does not belong." Literally: No, oh, no Legolas. Please my friend, not-do cry or set blame on your head where it does not-fit.

_Gwador nín_ - My brother. 'Gwador' in this case means sworn brothers, by bond, not by blood.

_Îdh_, _mellon nín_ - Rest, my friend.

_Periannath _- Hobbits, halflings.

_No-avorn, mellon nín, saes_ - "Please be fast, my friend." Literally: Be-fast, my friend, please.

_Tithen-pen_ - Little one

_Morngwaith_ - Dark elves. This is my own translation, based on other translations in the dictionary (i.e. Tawargwaith "forest elves").

_Adan_ - Man

_Innas togim le an i môr a le man deri vi môrgoe a can achas?_ - "Shall I bring you to the dark and show you what lingers in your nightmares and fuels your fears?" Literally: Will bring-I you to the dark and show you what wait in your night terrors and calls your fear?

_Aearon_ - Ocean

_Tolo, Estel, tolo dan nan ngalad. Saes, tolo dan an Imladris, ammen, gwanur._ - "Come, Estel, come back to the light. Please, come back to Imladris, to us, your brothers." Literally: Come, Estel, come back to the light. Please, come back to Rivendell, toward us, your brothers."

_Naneth_ - Mother.

**Names and Places.**

**Names.**

_Strider_ - The name by which Aragorn is known by in the village of Bree and out in the wilds. The meaning is unknown as is the means by which he became known by it.

_Aragorn_ - His true name, and is also a name which is rarely spoke outside of Rivendell. For none must know of the power behind that name, especially not the dark lord or his minions that reside in the darker regions of the south.

_Corsairs_ - Viscious bands of pirates that have been fighting with Gondor for some time. They travel by the water, pillaging coastal cities and villages as they go.

_Thorongil_ - Means 'Eagle of the Star'. Was the name that Aragorn took upon himself while he served under Ecthelion in Minas Tirith.

_Glorfindel_ - I think it means "golden-haired". The elf in question is a resident of Imladris and has offered his services and advice to Lord Elrond for many a century. It is my opinion that _Glorfindel of Gondolin_ (Glorfindel of Gondolin being an elf that died protecting Tuor, Idril and the rest of the Gondolindrim when the hidden city was invaded. Glorfindel died fighting a balrog in the snowy heights of _Cirith Thoronath_)and _Glorfindel of Imladris _(a seneschal, and friend, to Lord Elrond, and a warrior and defender of Imladris) are one and the same. As far as I am aware, this is not confirmed anywhere by Tolkien, but just a theory/idea that I happen to agree with. Glorfindel is a character created by Tolkien, and during the War of the Ring was the one who met Aragorn and the hobbits, and aided in Frodo's journey to Imladris (in the books).

_Estel­_ - Means "Hope". It was the name given to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, when he was brought to Imladris as a child. Lord Elrond named him thus, knowing that it was not safe for Aragorn, son of Arathorn in the world.

_Legolas_ - Elven prince of Mirkwood. Friend to Aragorn, son of Arathorn. His name means 'Greenleaf'. Legolas spent most of his life living in the darkened trees of Mirkwood forest. There, he honed his natural skill and love for archery and was soon renowned for being one of the best archers that Middle-earth had to offer. It is unknown what events took place in Legolas' life before the War of the Ring, but some have theorised that he may have spent some of that time wandering Middle-earth, possibly with Aragorn at his side.

_Lord Elrond_ - Half-elven lord of Rivendell. Keeper of the elven ring, _Vilya_. Responsible for turning Imladris into the haven it is, and well known for his decision to take in the young human child, Aragorn. In his past, Elrond had a brother - Elros. Both were given a choice, to remain half-elven or to become fully mortal. Elrond chose to become half-elven, while Elros' heart lay with the humans and he chose Mortality as his ultimate end.

_Erestor_ - Little is known about Erestor, but most believe him to have been another well-trusted advisor to Lord Elrond. Few things are known about this elf's history.

_Arwen_ - Daughter to Elrond. Remained in Lothlorien with her grandmother for most of her early life, until she returned to Imladris. Upon her return, she met the human man Aragorn, and the two fell in love. Their love would prove to be one of the greatest unions between men and elves, and would be a source of great joy and hardship to all those involved, especially Aragorn and Arwen.

_Celebrían _- Wife to Elrond. Mother to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. She would perhaps have been a mother to Estel as well, were it not for the fact that she sailed to the Undying Lands long before Estel was delivered to Imladris. Celebrían was attacked, perhaps even defiled, by orcs for days before she was rescued by her sons. Elrond's skill saved her, but her love for Middle-earth was gone and she could find no more joy in the forests of Imladris or Lothlorien. It was then she sailed, and is waiting for the day when she will be reunited with her family.

_Mudas_ - Original Character. His name means "labour" or "toil". Unoriginal, yeah ;) But it's what he does during the day.

_Elladan_ - Son of Elrond and Celebrían. Has a twin brother called Elrohir, and an adopted human brother called Estel. It is generally said that Elladan is the eldest of the twins, although there is no written evidence to support this.

_Elrohir_ - Son of Elrond and Celebrían. Has a twin brother called Elladan, and an adopted brother called Estel. It is normally said that Elrohir is the younger of the twin, even though there is nothing to support this. When Aragorn was old enough, the twins helped train him and guide him on the path that he walked. Elrohir was also known as _Aearon _by his closest friends, like the Prince of Mirkwood. He was called so because he liked to spend a lot of his spare time sitting by the small lakes around Imladris, often with his brothers and friends, and they soon began to tease that he loved the waters more than his home.

_Raeg_ - Original Character. Middle-aged slaver, with a crooked nose. Hence why he's called Raeg (Raeg means "crooked"), I'm getting really original with these names ;) His nose was broken as a young man, when he fell off his horse at high speeds. Unfortunately, there was no-one around, and he had to set it himself. He did it badly, and all further attempts to set the nose correctly have failed. He has dark hair and dull brown eyes. Not exactly an evil man, he is quite incompassionate and thinks nothing of killing those that have angered him in some small way. He listens to few, grants his trust rarely, and only really takes the advice of one man: another middle-aged man by the name of Auth.

_Rûth _- Original Character. His name means "anger". About thirty years of age, has a short temper and a barbed tongue. A stocky man. Does not get on with many and has no patience for any of the group that he is with. A slaver himself, he particularly does not get on well with another slaver called Parfseron, believing the young man to be too young, a waste of breathing space, and good for nothing but a verbal punching bag. He has fading black hair and blue eyes.

_Parfseron_ - Original Character. His name means "book lover" and he is a great lover of books (I'm getting better at this ;), shown most clearly in the night he was put on watch and chose to read his books than suffer through the night hours staring out at the mountain around them. He has dark blond hair and brown eyes. The man chooses to keep to himself for the most part, but is quite close to Caryn.

_Glavro_ - Original Character. Although not mentioned by name, this trader is young and dislikes becoming the centre of attention. When he speaks, he sometimes becomes nervous, babbling and stuttering his words. You've probably guessed, but his name means "babble". He has grey eyes and long dark blond hair, pulled back to rest against his neck with a black coloured leather tie.

_Gleina_ - Original Character. I was very hesitant about introducing a female into this story, for fear of her turning out to be a Mary-Sue. I'm a little pleased with the way she turned out, but I don't think I'll be doing it again ; Her name means "bound" - fitting for a slaver and for a slave - and she has blonde hair and cold brown eyes. Her frame is thin and many under-estimate her. Rumour has it that she killed her former master with her bare hands, although this has not been spoken of by others, and she refuses to say anything herself. What is known, is that shortly after this, she was found by Raeg and has been in his service ever since. Unfortunately, she was killed by Legolas' arrow in a skirmish in the Mallenethuil village square.

_Gwerio_ - Original Character. A tall thin man, with a disquieting air around him. His name means "betray" and that is exactly what he does. While the group are staying in Malenethuil, the man betrayed them to another group of men, intending to reap the rewards from their death. His plan was thwarted by Aragorn, and the man met his death in the village square at Raeg's hands.

_Caryn_ - Original Character. His name is (apparently) the elvish translation of Karl Urban. I was running out of ideas at this point, and did entertain for a moment the idea of having the whole LOTR's cast there, but not... if you get my meaning ;) Caryn is a bright young man, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He is a slaver, has been travelling with Raeg and the others for years. Although initally cautious of others, Caryn eventually opens up to most and was the one who reveals to Aragorn where this group of slavers was going and just what they were hunting. Caryn is quite close to Parfseron, and defended the young man against Raeg when Parfseron erred and Raeg wanted to take his life.

_Hethu­_ - Original Character. His name means "vague" and he is exactly that. He doesn't open up to people, and when he does, he can be annoyingly vague and not give them the information they want... unless there is something in it for him. Much to Aragorn and Legolas' dismay, but thanks to some interrogation from Legolas, the man soon reveals all. Hethu lost his wife and son in a sudden fire that swept through his village decades ago. He still remembers them, and when he can, he takes a bunch of her favourite flowers to what remains of their home. Without fail, he heads their on the anniversary of their deaths. Hethu was once involved with the rangers, joining their ranks after the rangers fought to save his family and the village. Hethu did not like, nor was he cut out for, the life of a ranger and pleaded with Halbarad to let him walk another path. Halbarad agreed, swearing Hethu to silence about all the intricate details of the rangers, and Hethu left, saying that if there was anything they needed - they could just seek him out. As thanks for trying to save his family.

_Ivanneth_ - Original Character. Called so for the month he was born in - September. A heavy-set man, he works as a bartender in Malenethuil. He has wavy brown hair, pulled back from his face with the covering they are all required to wear in the inn. He had green eyes. He is also a fair cook, and will sometimes go back into the kitchens to help out should it be needed. This man is the one to talk to should one need information about what has been happening recently, or if you need supplies, for the man hears a lao revealed sometimes. He is also a dangerous man, with connections, for he was the one Gwerio revealled all too about the group he was travelling with.

_Sogannen_ - Drunk. -giggles- Well, he was. Original Character.

_Auth_ - A mysterious man. Rarely speaks to the others in the travelling party, only speaks to Raeg. His name means "apparition" which I chose because he is often like a ghost. Lingering in the sidelines, never speaking, sticking to the shadows. Only offering his voice to Raeg. Auth is a trader, Raeg's voice amongst the other side of the travelling party, and has no hair with silver eyes. Original Character.

_Halbarad_ - Yay! Back to the official characters. :) Halbarard was a friend and advisor to Aragorn when the young heir walked amongst the rangers. Halbarad himself was a ranger from the north and aided Aragorn greatly in his journey towards becoming a man and the king of Gondor.

_Brethil_ - Means "Beech tree". Brethil is the name of Legolas' pet eagle. Only small, but fast, Brethil is normally used by the elven prince to deliver messages when he is unable to do so. When Legolas has no need of Brethil's aid, the eagle will either spend his time sitting in the beech trees, or resting on a perch in Legolas' chambers. Original... animal? pet?

_Dehlfalhen _- Means "Sword of Dread" and was the name that he took upon himself when purging Imladris and the surrounding woods from orcs after his mother's treatment at the hands of the orcs. The sword he used was called "Orc Slayer".

_Glamferan_ - Means "Bane of Orcs". Elrohir took this name upon himself when he and his brother attacked and killed every orc and foul creature they came across. This bloodshed was the result of their mother's ill-treatment at the hands of the orcs and her subsequent passing to the Undying Lands. The sword he used was called "Goblin Bane".

**Places.**

_Minas Tirith_ - The large human city in the south. It was built out of stone, fanning out in a circle from a cliff of stone. It lies not far from the Great River.

_Gondor_ - The general name for the region which the men inhabit in the south.

_Mirkwood_ - Also known as Greenwood the Great. A large forest to the east of the Misty Mountains. In recent times, the shadow cast out from Dol Guldur has been lengthening, bringing with it many creatures such as spiders and other dark creatures that have taken residence in the trees and the forest floor. The wood elves have been fighting to stop the dark creatures from advancing close to the palace, lead by King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood.

_Mordor_ - One of the darkest places in the south. Here, the air is thick and heavy and light does not penetrate. There is a dark tower which houses the great eye of Sauron and allows him to see all that transpires across Middle-earth.

_Imladris_ - Home to the Noldor. This has long been a haven for all, but especially the heirs of Numenor. One of the most recent to be taken under the care of the elves of Imladris was a young human child named Estel. Imladris lies in a steep valley, hidden from all sides. The largest human settlement closeto Imladris is the village of Bree.

_Undying Lands_ - The elven haven that most elves eventually travelled to from Middle-earth. Some perished in battle, while others remained in Middle-earth for their own reasons. But for the most part, all elves gave in to the call of the sea and returned to their loved ones on that distant shore.

_Malenethuil_ - Original village. Close to the River Hoarwell, it is about five days journey from Rivendell. The village is named for the bushes that grow in the gardens of the homes and around the outskirts of the settlement. They bloom with bright yellow flowers, and only in the spring. The petals from the flowers are gathered and used to make yellow coloured garments and trinkets which are sold in the annual market every summer. Malen means "Yellow" and Ethuil means "spring". The residents for the most part are friendly, but lately groups have been appearing within the people, causing strife and small fights to break out.

_Fangorn_ - A forest near to Isengard in the south. Home to the ents, like Treebeard. The ents are reclusive by nature and wish to have no part in whatever toils the peoples of Middle-earth are working through. This was most apparent in the War of the Ring when Merry, a hobbit from the Shire, pleaded for their help which they were loath to grant. In the end, it took some quick thinking from Pippin (another hobbit from the Shire) and a mistake of Saruman's to incite the ents into fighting in the battle of Helm's Deep and aid in the retaking of Isengard.


End file.
